


Paradise Untroubled

by CapedCommissioner (smittenbritain)



Series: You Feel Like Paradise [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Background Jason Todd/Roy Harper, Background Tim Drake/Connor Kent, M/M, Sex, Trans Bruce Wayne, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, Trans Wally West, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/CapedCommissioner
Summary: With the engagement now official and a wedding date set, it seemed like things were pretty plain sailing. There were no more undercover plots, no more mysterious letters - Jim and Bruce finally, at long last, had time to just enjoy being actually, genuinely engaged.Except Dick found out that they hadn't, actually, made any plans at all.And, well,someonehad to make sure this wedding actually got off the ground, and if he was too distracted to notice what Wally was planning, thenthatwas just convenient.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Series: You Feel Like Paradise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914592
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. 8 Months To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the third (and final!) instalment for this series. There isn't much context necessary for the previous two fics if you're new here, but considering this is now in the Dick/Wally tag, here's an update if nobody wants to work through two fics of primary Jim/Bruce: they went undercover as a married couple, fell in love, and now they're here! 
> 
> The reason it's in the Dick/Wally tag, btw, is because this fic is from Dick's POV. It focuses heavily on their relationship while Dick plans the wedding for Jim and Bruce, hence the dual main relationship tag. I don't normally tag more than one, but it fits here given the POV and the plot!
> 
> Also, disclaimer: no I have not planned a wedding. The time is probably skewed a bit here to make it work for the chapter setup!
> 
> If there's any scenes you'd like to see from a different perspective, then let me know in a comment or on tumblr @capedcommissioner! I will be doing a separate fic that is scenes from different POVs from throughout this series, because there's some that I'd also like to see from other angles!
> 
> Lastly, Batcest/incest shippers do not interact.

Dick shifted onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow as Wally stirred next to him. Warm streams of sunlight crept around the curtains to leave stripes across Wally’s bare shoulders, and his hair was a state, flopping over his eyes as he grumbled and tried to press himself deeper into the pillows. Dick fell in love with him all over again in that one moment. 

“Morning, Walls,” he hummed, scooting over to drape an arm across him.

Wally made an indecipherable noise that was muffled by his pillow. It wasn’t unusual; Wally always took time to wake up, preferring instead to burrow back into the sheets to sleep for even a minute longer. Dick bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, and he dipped his head down to nose at the exposed sliver of Wally’s cheek. “C’mon, I’ll make you breakfast.”

One eye opened, peering at him from under a curtain of messy red hair. “I’m listening.”

“Pancakes,” Dick said, raising an eyebrow. “I’ll throw in some bacon and syrup, too.”

Wally shifted then, planting his palms on the mattress, and he groaned as he pushed himself up onto his knees. The sheets pooled around him as he swept a hand through his hair to comb it into place, and Dick settled back on his elbows to admire him. There were creases on his cheek from the pillowcase and slight grey circles under his eyes after their late night around Gotham, but he still smiled when he saw Dick staring, and he reached out to playfully flick him in the stomach. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just handsome, is all.” 

“I can go back to sleep,” Wally warned him, prodding at his side with a grin. “I thought I was promised pancakes?”

“Alright, alright,” Dick laughed. He pushed himself up, but only far enough to steal a kiss. A hand came up to cup his cheek, and Dick lost himself in the warmth of his palm for a few long, sleepy moments. When they parted, he bumped his nose against Wally’s fondly before he finally slipped out of bed. “You coming? I might need some backup if Alfred’s gonna let me cook.”

There was a rustle of bedsheets, and as Wally passed on the way to Dick’s wardrobe, he planted a kiss on his cheek. “Alfred  _ never _ says no to me. I’ve got you.”

Wally was, of course, right. Alfred was more than happy to bow out of the way, a fond twinkle in his eye as he left them to it. Dick rolled up his sleeves as he gathered what he needed for the batter, and Wally settled in at the kitchen island, looking cosy in Dick’s hoodie. He dropped his hand in his chin as he watched, and Dick didn’t bother trying to hide his smile as he turned back to making breakfast.

They didn’t get to stay alone forever, though, which was to be expected in such a full house. Dick heard footsteps eventually, just as he placed two plates on the island in front of Wally. He slid onto the stool next to him, closing his eyes with a pleased hum when Wally pecked his cheek again with a murmur of thanks. Even that little piece of physical affection set Dick’s heart thrumming in his chest, buzzing with how right and familiar it was.

Bruce ruffled Dick’s hair as he passed on his way to the coffee machine, breaking him out of his reverie. “Morning, guys.”

“Morning,” Dick replied, neatly cutting off a bite of his breakfast. “Sorry, there’s none left over. Walls here is about to eat his weight in pancakes.”

“You’re the one who gave me a stack twice the size of yours,” Wally said, nudging Dick’s knee with his own. Dick had, admittedly, done that deliberately, but Wally burned through food much quicker than any of the rest of them anyway, even when he wasn’t running around. As if he’d read his mind, Wally cut off a bite so big it nearly tumbled right off of his fork; Dick suspected that he used a little bit of superspeed to get it to his mouth in time, but he didn’t say anything about it.

Bruce just laughed, though, and he leaned back against the counter with his mug of coffee. “It’s alright, I already ate. I’m just refuelling before I go back to work.”

“Speaking of,” Dick said, head cocked, “I thought you were supposed to be at Wayne Tower?”

“Mm.” Bruce swallowed his mouthful, wincing at the temperature, and then said, “I’m working at home today. I want to keep a closer eye on things after the whole Scarecrow incident last night.”

Dick grimaced into his pancakes. It had been a frustrating fight, and while things had turned out fine in the end, his toxin had spread far enough that they’d all agreed it was a good idea to watch Gotham a little more carefully for a few days. They had plenty of antidote, but it wasn’t worth wasting if there weren’t any effects in the first place. There was always the risk they’d need some in a pinch, although they were a little better off with Scarecrow in police custody for the time being.

“Ugh,” Wally said, shuddering. “That’s the last time I help you guys with him.”

“Sorry,” Dick said, reaching over to squeeze his knee apologetically. “I know the toxin sucks. Been there, hated that.”

“Not your fault. You got me before I could go too far.” Wally patted his hand, that sweet smile back on his face, and Dick wondered just how the hell Wally managed to stay so chipper all of the time. Dick managed it with jokes, and he knew Wally did something similar, but there was something so  _ radiant _ about Wally regardless of the situation, like the sun lit him up from within.

Bruce watched it all with that fond look in his eyes, his coffee mug bumping against his lips. “So,” he said, lowering his cup, “what’s the plan for today?”

“Well, it would’ve been more sleep,” Wally said, tapping his pancakes with his fork thoughtfully, only to grin when Dick rolled his eyes and knocked their shoulders together. 

“I made you pancakes,” Dick reminded him, raising his eyebrows. 

“That  _ is _ a pretty good deal,” Bruce agreed. “Jim never makes me pancakes, he always leaves too early in the morning.”

Something about that made Wally sit up just a little straighter. Dick watched as Wally considered Bruce, his gaze hovering on the hand wrapped around his coffee mug. The engagement ring was right there on Bruce’s hand, tapping against the ceramic when Bruce adjusted his grip. Why was Wally so interested in that, though?

“Hey,” Wally began, tilting his head, “speaking of Jim, have you guys made any wedding arrangements yet?”

Sheepishly, Bruce shook his head. “No. We’ve been too busy.”

Dick slapped his fork down on the island. “Bruce, it’s been a  _ month _ since you guys got engaged.”

“I know.”

“You already picked a date.”

“I know.”

“It’s  _ eight months _ away and you haven’t planned anything?”

Bruce winced. “Not exactly, no.”

Dick folded his arms on the island so he could fix Bruce with a firm stare. Next to him, Wally started to shake with silent laughter. “Define not exactly.”

“Well,” Bruce said, setting his mug down carefully on the counter, “we know we want to have it here, at Wayne Manor. Preferably in the garden, which is why we picked a date in August. I’ve already picked Clark as my best man, Jim is planning on asking Renee if she’d like to be his.” 

So, in essence, they had the entire rest of the wedding still to plan. Dick rubbed his forehead; it was going to take some doing to be ready in time for late August if that was all that Jim and Bruce had put together. By the sounds of things, they hadn’t really taken many steps so far, and while Dick could respect the idea of something more lowkey, he knew already that the Justice League would be coming, and that didn’t include their families or even Jim’s friends. 

Shit.

“Let me help.”

Bruce blinked at him. “Excuse me?”

“Let me help plan your wedding,” Dick said. “Come on, I’ll take the lead, I’ll get everyone to help out if I need extra hands. I can keep track of things for you.”

Judging by how blank Bruce’s face was, he was undecided. “Dick, you don’t have to do that. We’re not looking to do anything particularly fancy or lavish. All we’ve discussed is a ceremony in our own backyard.”

“Me helping doesn’t mean it’ll be fancy. Do you have a guest list yet?”

Bruce was silent. There was a smile playing at the corners of his lips now, amused and playful, as he shook his head.

Dick grinned. “Exactly. Look, you’ll still get to make all of the decisions, I’m not taking that away from you. I can just keep things organised.”

“I’ll ask Jim when he gets home from work,” Bruce said, smiling fully now. He scooped up his mug and made his way over to the island, pausing only to squeeze Dick’s shoulder. “If he’s okay with it, we’ll work on the guest list tonight. Thank you, Dick.”

He reached up to pat Bruce’s hand. “Of course. Someone’s gotta make sure you actually  _ have _ a wedding to go to in eight months.”

Bruce’s laugh lingered in the air as he left, his footsteps fading as he headed back to his office. Dick turned back to Wally, already expecting the smile that was waiting for him there.

“Syrup on my face the whole time?” he asked playfully.

“No.” Wally reached up to tap Dick’s bottom lip with his own fork anyway, just to leave a sticky dab of syrup behind. Dick chased it away with a flick of his tongue. “I didn’t think you’d offer to plan your dad’s wedding, though.”

Dick shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a romantic at heart.”

“A romantic who kicked his own boyfriend out of bed,” Wally shot back.

“Again,” Dick said, rolling his eyes fondly, “I made you pancakes.”

Wally’s hand landed on his, tangling their fingers together, and Dick met him halfway when he saw him leaning in for a kiss. “I  _ guess _ I can let you get away with it,” Wally murmured against his lips, “as long as we can go back to bed after.”

“I can make it up to you there,” Dick replied, grinning, and Wally’s pleased little hum told him everything that he was suddenly too busy to say.

* * *

“Jesus fucking Christ, kid,” Jim said. His eyes were wide with mild terror as Dick dropped a thick folder onto the table - a folder that was empty, but full of blank pages that he could work with. He had plenty sitting around in his room for various cases and research, but he’d figured he could sacrifice one for this, and besides, it was worth it just to see the look on Jim’s face.

“What?” Dick asked, as innocent as anything. He sat down next to Wally, who was clearly trying and failing to contain a laugh. “I needed some way to keep track of everything.”

Jim was still staring at the folder. “So you haven’t started yet,” he deadpanned. “Fantastic.”

Bruce set a beer down on the table in front of Jim, and Dick bit the inside of his cheek to hide his grin as Jim grasped at it like a lifeline. “Of course I haven’t started,” Dick said as Bruce settled in. “It’s not  _ my _ wedding.”

“And here I thought you’d just pulled down your own wedding planner,” Bruce teased, nodding at the folder. “Watch out, Wally. You saw how eager Dick was to do this.”

Wally laughed, and when Dick glanced his way with a grin, there was something soft in his gaze that made Dick’s heart flutter in his chest like a trapped bird. “You know, Bruce, I think twelve years is a little late to get cold feet.” 

Dick’s breath caught, whipped away from him like the wind as he jumped from a building. That little hint there, the gentle familiarity of Wally’s love and the implication that he’d be just fine with planning their own wedding, left him breathless for just a moment. God, he loved Wally with every inch of his being, with the same simple faith he put into every swing as he made his way across the city. He felt his cheeks flush a little from the way Wally looked at him.

“So,” Dick said, clearing his throat and flicking open the folder. “You guys want it here, so that makes things pretty easy on the location. I figured we’d find a catering company, too.”

“Of course.” Bruce stretched to rest his arm across the back of Jim’s chair. Jim seemed to relax then, leaning back into the light touch on his shoulder. “I’m not having Alfred cook for that, no matter how much he wants to. He’s my father, not a member of staff.”

Dick made a quick note -  _ food: outsourced _ \- and then continued. “What about a photographer? And a videographer, if you want anything filmed on the day?” He glanced up at them, watching as they exchanged a look. 

“Tim’s good with a camera,” Bruce said. “We could ask him.”

“Don’t think I could look anyone in the eye, whoever does it,” Jim snorted. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he finally began to ease into the swing of things. Dick quietly sympathised; Jim was wonderful and loving, but Dick knew he didn’t particularly enjoy being the centre of attention. This was probably a touch out of his comfort zone. “Keeping it in the family might be nice, though.”

_ Photography: Tim, _ Dick wrote. For now, he just put a question mark next to  _ videography. _

“I’ll run it by Tim later,” he said, spinning his pen between his fingers. “So, the bigger thing you really need to work on ASAP is the guest list. You kind of need to send out invites for that so everyone can actually  _ be _ here for August.” Dick took too much pleasure in lifting his head and meeting Bruce’s eyes for a quick grin. “And you know you’re gonna have to accept that Hal is coming to the wedding.”

Bruce closed his eyes and tipped his head back. “I’m aware.”

“Hal,” Jim repeated, frowning. “Lantern, right?”

“Yes,” Bruce sighed. “Green Lantern.”

“Ah.” Jim nodded, as if everything suddenly made sense. “The one you hate, got it.”

“Bruce doesn’t hate him,” Wally snickered. Dick half expected him to reach over the table to playfully bat at Bruce; much like Dick, he was a tactile person, but he also had a pretty good sense for when one of the Waynes would and wouldn’t appreciate it. “He and Hal get along  _ great. _ ”

Bruce finally lifted his head again, and when he opened his eyes, Dick couldn’t help laughing at how tired he looked already; if he was this bad at the thought of Hal at the wedding, Dick couldn’t wait to see him on the day once the alcohol started flowing. “I don’t hate him, but he is mildly frustrating,” Bruce admitted. “A… capable teammate, if an irritating one.”

“So your best friend, basically,” Dick said with a grin. “If Clark’s your best man, the whole Justice League has to come. And then there’s the families-”

“What’ve I gotten myself into?” Jim muttered. “Fucking superheroes at my wedding.”

“-and that doesn’t include any others you want,” Dick continued. “Jim, what about you? Any others you want to invite?”

Jim looked up from his untouched beer, and Dick bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. The poor guy seemed to be quietly despairing, though now it was more about the super wedding than being in the spotlight. Bruce’s hand dropped to his shoulder to give it a gentle, soothing rub as Jim shrugged. “I’ve got Renee, Bullock, a few other friends in and out of the force. I thought this was gonna be a small thing?”

“It’s still small,” Dick said, squinting down at his page. He hadn’t started listing every name yet - and either way, Jim and Bruce would have to review it - but there were a few super families there already. The Kents, Hal and the Flashes, Diana and Steve, Oliver and his family, Arthur, Victor…

Okay, so maybe there were a fair few people. A quick count of everyone and their relatives brought that up to an easy twenty or so, and that wasn’t even including Jim’s friends or their own family. 

The look on Bruce’s face said he’d done the maths, too. Dick smiled at him sheepishly.

“I just hope your friends will keep their shit under wraps around the force,” Jim grumbled, reaching up to flick at Bruce’s hand. “We don’t need superhero identities leaking at our fucking wedding of all things.”

“We’d better keep the alcohol away from Hal, then,” Bruce said. “The man’s a showoff.”

Wally laughed. “Oh, no, you’ve got it the wrong way around. It’s Barry you need to watch out for. Drinking gets  _ weird _ with speedster metabolism.”

The same distant stare came back to Jim’s face. “Remind me why we’re doing this again?”

“Because you love me?” Bruce tucked his arm around Jim more securely so he could squeeze him against his side. “I promise everyone will be on their best behaviour.”

“They’d better be.” Jim finally cracked open his beer to take a sip, smacking his lips with a relieved sigh once he set it down again. “Alright, Dick, let’s take a look at that list. We’ll write down some names and get it back to you. This might take a while.”

Dick snapped the page out of the folder to hand it over, sliding his pen across the table on top of it. He gave Wally’s sleeve a gentle tug - he still had Dick’s hoodie, he realised - and they slipped out of the dining room to leave Bruce and Jim to it. As Dick closed the door, he saw them exchange a quick peck on the cheek before they got to work.

“Well, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad,” Wally said, looping his arm through Dick’s. “Feeling overwhelmed yet?”

“Nope,” Dick replied, popping the ‘p’. In fact, he was eager for it; he liked sinking his teeth into a case, and this didn’t feel too dissimilar. He still had to assemble and organise information to sift through, still had to make links between different bits and pieces. Already, Dick could feel himself getting wrapped up in it, just like he did any other time a substantial task fell into his lap. 

He tucked his folder securely under his arm, and then he trapped Wally’s against his side in a little squeeze. “I’m enjoying it, actually. I didn’t think I’d enjoy planning a wedding that wasn’t ours.”

Wally bumped into him fondly as they headed for the stairs. “Trying to tell me something?”

Dick kept his gaze on the stairs as his cheeks warmed. “There’s already one wedding on the way,” he said eventually, once he’d arranged his frazzled thoughts. “And anyway, isn’t it impolite to do it at the same time as someone else?”

“Something like that,” Wally chuckled. “Relax, I’m not gonna get on one knee while they’re at the altar.”

“After that, though?” Dick turned, backing up into his bedroom door to open it with his elbow. 

“All bets are off after,” Wally said with a grin, and Dick felt an excited little shiver race down his spine. “Forget baby fever, this is gonna start spreading  _ wedding _ fever.”

Dick laughed as Wally tackled him back onto the bed, and he cast the folder aside for now in favour of winding his arms around his boyfriend. It wasn’t a proposal, but the thought of it still had his heart racing in the same way it had when he’d first admitted his feelings all those years ago. He’d known for a long damn time that he didn’t want anyone else, and now that the idea was properly out there, it hovered over Dick in a teasing, tantalising way.

Maybe Wally was onto something with that idea of wedding fever.

* * *

Wally’s visits to Gotham always seemed to go too quickly. Even now, when he spent weeks at a time in the manor compared to the mere weekends they used to have, time shifted in a way that made it fly past. Sometimes, he wondered if it was some side effect of being around a speedster - Wally had tried to explain how oddly time moved around him sometimes - but in the end, Dick knew it was simply down to how much  _ fun _ they had together.

“See you soon,” Wally said, lingering with his fingers intertwined with Dick’s. The red of his suit was blindingly bright against the black and blue of Dick’s, especially under the cloak of night in Gotham. 

All the fun they had together made it that much harder when Wally had to go back to Keystone. 

Dick squeezed Wally’s fingers, and after a quick glance around, he leaned forwards to peck him on the corner of the mouth. “Hurry back,” he said, offering him a little smile. 

Wally mirrored it right back at him, wide enough to make the corners of his eyes crinkle. “That’s kinda what I do, remember? Hurry?”

“Ha, ha,” Dick deadpanned, and Wally tipped his head back with the force of his laugh. It didn’t keep Dick from grinning for long, and he tugged him back in impatiently to kiss him again, more firmly this time. “Seriously, though, I’m gonna need you to come back sooner rather than later. I already miss you, dude.”

“You, too.” Wally tilted forwards to rest his forehead against Dick’s, and he closed his eyes at the gentle press. “Besides,” Wally added, pulling away, “who else is gonna keep you from working yourself to death?”

“Come on, I’m not  _ that _ bad.”

The fond, amused look Wally gave him spoke volumes. He raised an eyebrow, and Dick shrugged a shoulder sheepishly. So maybe he did get a  _ little _ too focused on work sometimes - Wally probably knew that better than anyone - but this time it was for a good reason. 

“Look after yourself,” Wally said, playfully stern, as he reached up to tap Dick on the nose. “I’m serious. I love you.”

“Love you, Walls.” Dick stole one more quick kiss before Wally was out of reach, jogging backwards down the alleyway. He stayed there for a moment to wave, and after Dick returned it, he was gone in a blur of red. 

There was a familiar rustle from above. Two white eyes stared down at him from the shadows, but there was a kind smile waiting for him when Dick swung up onto the rooftop. “Ready to go?” Bruce asked. “Jim needs us at the GCPD.”

He glanced back down at the alleyway. There was, of course, no trace of Wally, save for the lingering warmth on Dick’s lips. “Yeah, I’m coming.” 

Bruce’s grappleline snapped out of its launcher to whisk him away into the darkness, and Dick wasn’t far behind him. If anything, getting back out to do some vigilante work would be a good break, but it didn’t stop him from thinking about the layout of the manor garden for very long. 

* * *

Dick had meant it when he’d mentioned getting all of his brothers involved, but time had run away from him. Jim and Bruce gave him the first draft of their guest list, and Dick lost himself in working together the few details he had so far. 

Roughly forty guests, all with very different tastes and dietary requirements - and that was before Dick included the sheer volume of food that the Flashes could put away. 

Tim was the first to find him in the Batcave, where he’d commandeered the Batcomputer’s larger screen to consider a few different catering options. He had a few menus open up there with them, and while he didn’t know yet what sort of food Jim and Bruce wanted, he figured it’d go a little easier if he had it narrowed down somewhat already. 

He only stirred when Tim pulled up a chair. “What’re you doing?”

“Checking out food for the wedding,” Dick said, sweeping a hand up at the screen. “Hey, did Bruce or Jim ask you about photography yet?”

“Yeah, B mentioned it. I said I’d do it.” 

Dick scribbled a note down on the pad in front of him. “Awesome, thanks, Tim. What do you think about those menus, by the way?”

Tim leaned forwards to take a look, but it wasn’t him that responded. “The one on the lower left is the best option,” Damian said, appearing at Dick’s elbow on his other side. “It leaves the most room for different diets.”

Dick jotted down the name. “Where did you come from?”

“I followed Drake down here,” he said, shrugging. “I was curious.”

Heavy footsteps thunked down the stairs, announcing the arrival of their owner long before they saw him. It was an amusing contrast, Dick thought, given how silently Damian had appeared. “What’s up?” Jason called, hopping over the last step with a grunt. “What’re we doing?”

“Wedding planning,” Tim said, leaning back in his chair. “You wanna help?”

Dick lifted his head, brows furrowed. “You guys want to help?”

“Of course we do,” Damian tutted. “He’s our father too, and we all know you’d run yourself into the ground in an attempt to make things perfect without someone there to lend a hand. West would end us if we let that happen in his absence.”

“Thank you for that ringing endorsement of my abilities,” Dick sighed. 

Jason folded his arms across the back of Dick’s chair, propping himself up against it as he peered up at the screen. Barbara was behind him, looking at the screen with a critical eye; Dick had no doubt that she'd have several corrections to make given long enough to read what he had there so far. “Well, you already got Wally to help," Jason said. "If I have to go to this thing, I’m gonna put some ideas forward. Hey, can I be the DJ?"

“So that makes you  _ D-Jason?” _ Tim said quietly, stifling a laugh.

“Yeah,” Jason said, and Dick could hear the smirk in his voice. “Damn right it does. They’re gonna have the  _ best _ reception.”

“I haven’t even got all the details for the ceremony yet,” Dick said. The fact that they’d already selected a venue made things much easier; it left Dick to figure out the finer details, the ones that meant either hiring someone or asking for a favour from a friend. He’d only really thought about the first half so far, though. “Forget about the reception.”

Jason clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t you worry about it, Dick. I’ve got it  _ all _ figured out.”

Dick twisted in his chair to squint up at Jason. Tim began to snicker. “You know that if you mess something up then it falls on me, right? I’m the one who offered to help with planning. You need to run anything by Bruce and Jim first.”

“Relax, I’m just gonna figure out music.” Jason rolled his eyes. “You know Roy’s got good taste, I can get him in on it, too.”

Silently, Dick wondered if he’d made a huge mistake.


	2. 7 Months To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't know how to plan a wedding, it's all deliberately dragged out to give me things to write about for each chapter :finger_guns:
> 
> Note: Batcest/incest shippers do not interact!

“I know what you guys need to do.”

Bruce looked up from his copy of the morning  _ Gotham Gazette _ to stare at Jason on the other side of the table. “You know who needs to do what?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I know what you and Jim need to do before it’s too close to the big day.”

Dick had been slumped in his chair with his chin in his hand, but he sat up now, frowning. Damn it, what had he missed? As far as he knew, they were on track so far. He’d made  _ sure _ of it. 

He felt as wary as Bruce looked. “What do we need to do, Jason?”

“Engagement photos,” Jason said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “People do that before weddings, right? Take cheesy, lovey-dovey photos that nobody else is gonna look at?”

Dick raised an eyebrow. He had had it on the list, sure, but he hadn’t really considered whether Bruce would go for it - or, for that matter, Jim. Given how shifty Jim could be at being in the spotlight, he wasn’t sure whether that would have been an option. He was fine acting comfortable with Bruce around the family, but being that exposed in front of everyone they knew was a little different. Dick sympathised.

To his surprise, Bruce tilted his head thoughtfully. “It might be nice,” he admitted. 

“Timothy already said yes to being the photographer,” Jason pointed out. “All you’d have to do is, like, hope the weather isn’t shit and go outside or something.”

“I’ll run it by Jim later,” Bruce agreed, turning back to his newspaper. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

As Bruce’s attention drifted, Jason turned to grin at Dick in a smug way that sort of said  _ see? _ Dick just rolled his eyes and went back to scrolling through his messages; Garth was busy regaling Donna and Lilith with stories from Atlantis in the Titans group chat, and he was trying to read back to try and make sense of the snippets he’d read so far. Roy had been typing at the bottom of the screen, and a moment after he’d stopped, Wally filled in the space instead. No doubt he was busy tapping out some kind of pun he’d spotted. 

Across the table, Jason’s phone pinged. Dick glanced up, and he bit back a smile at the very, very subtle way Jason’s face softened. 

“Hey, Bruce,” Dick said. “We all get plus ones, right?”

Jason glared daggers at him. Dick grinned. 

“Of course,” Bruce said distractedly, turning the page. “Why?”

“Think I’m gonna need a plus four,” he continued. “You know, to cover all of the Titans.”

He watched as Bruce paused his reading, his gaze unfocusing as he did the maths, and then double checked it. “There’s six, including you. You’d need five.”

Jason scowled.

“Yeah,” Dick said cheerfully, flicking his finger across his screen to scroll back down to the bottom of the chat. “Jason will take Roy, though, so I only need four.”

“Asshole,” Jason muttered.

“We all know you were gonna take him anyway,” Dick said. “I thought you and Roy were gonna do the music?”

The newspaper rustled as Bruce folded it. “That’s the first I’m hearing about it.”

“Oh, shit,” Jason sighed, dropping his head forwards into his palm. “I mean, yeah, I was gonna offer to put together a playlist for the party.”

Bruce gave him a look that, to anyone else, probably looked neutral, but Dick saw the note of pleading in it. “If you’re going to make one, please make it appropriate.”

Jason peeked at him from between his fingers. “So that’s not a no?”

“It’s a hesitant yes,” Bruce corrected. “Please don’t make me regret that.”

“No promises.”

That was about as good as it was going to get. Bruce sighed quietly in defeat as he went back to reading, and Dick bit the inside of his cheek hard; bothering Bruce never failed to be funny, and it had only gotten more amusing now that Jim was around, too. They were both easy to play off of, and they both took it in stride for the sake of making the family laugh. 

And, well, the idea of engagement photos was a perfect opportunity for more of that.

* * *

Wally crashed into Dick hard enough that he almost fell over. As Dick reached out to steady himself against the Batcomputer’s desk, he laughed and wrapped an arm around Wally’s middle, tucking him in close so he could kiss his cheek. “Hey. Didn’t know you were coming back today.”

“Thought I’d surprise you.” Wally nosed Dick’s temple as he turned back to the screen, and Dick gladly kept him cuddled close; the weeks without Wally were always slow, and while he was perfectly fine existing on his own, Dick just really, really liked having his partner nearby. He was a sucker for a little physical affection.

Wally leaned against him, his cheek against the side of Dick’s head as he looked up at the Batcomputer. He was so, so warm against his side - he always was after running - even though he still had the Flash suit on. It bled through the fabric as he draped himself over Dick, apparently just as eager to press against him from head to toe as Dick was. “What’re you doing?”

“Looking at flowers for the wedding,” Dick said, leaning into him. 

He felt Wally lean forwards, as if to better read the text Dick scrolled through. “That’s a lot of words and not many pictures, Dick.”

“I’m doing a little research into the meanings behind the flowers. They need to look good  _ and _ have a message.”

“Huh.” Wally peeled himself away only so he could plop into the free chair next to Dick. He tugged back the cowl of his suit as he settled in, and the few strands of hair that had been trapped beneath puffed out adorably. Dick reached out to comb them back into place with his fingers. “What’ve you picked out so far?” Wally asked, leaning into his touch.

Dick tabbed over to a document he had open. “Well, I figured roses were a given. Red is obvious and yellow means friendship, but together they mean excitement and happiness, so.” He shrugged a shoulder. “And then I thought white gardenias would be a good base. They’re pretty common wedding ones, and there’s a little bit about secrets in there, so that works, too. It’s a nice little inside joke, I think.”

He flicked further down, continuing to chat away as he leaned against Wally. “Red verbenas are for romance and protection, and the flax flower means home.” He paused, reaching up to rub the back of his neck with a quiet huff. “I might have put too much thought into it. I haven’t even asked Bruce and Jim about it.”

It was only then that he realised Wally had gone quiet. Dick glanced across at him, only to have warmth fizzle through his chest like a freshly opened soda; Wally was watching him with a soft, sweet smile on his face, and he didn’t even blink when he noticed that he’d been caught staring. He just beamed at Dick, and he reached over to squeeze his knee fondly. “They’ll love it,” he promised. “Just remember not to use up  _ all _ of your ideas. We’ve gotta have our own wedding someday, too.”

“Maybe I’ll let Bruce plan ours since I’m doing all of his hard work,” Dick chuckled.

“Let’s see if he actually likes it first,” Wally said, patting Dick’s leg with a laugh. “Do you wanna take a break?”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “You still need to shower, I can carry on working while I wait.”

Wally’s meaning was abruptly painfully clear when he grinned at him. “Well,” Wally said, gentling his touch as he trailed his hand further up Dick’s thigh, “maybe I forgot how your fancy shower works and I need you to show me.”

He laughed, and Wally’s shoulders shook silently to echo it. “I guess I can take a break,” Dick chuckled, sliding a quick hand across the keyboard to close his work. He offered it to Wally then, palm up, with a grin. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I abandoned you to the fancy shower?”

“I don’t know about you,” Wally said, standing and tangling his fingers with Dick’s, “but  _ I’d _ be a pretty lonely one.”

* * *

Things always  _ did _ seem a little lonelier when Wally wasn’t by his side, but the second he returned, that was the last thing on Dick’s mind. 

Instead, he thought about the brilliance of his smile, the warmth of his kisses, and the way Wally now pressed him back against the cool tile of his shower to muffle the quiet noise that spilled out between them. Dick couldn’t have said who the sound belonged to, but in the end, it didn’t really matter; others followed it, huffed out into the quiet rush of the spray overhead, lost in the rushing sound of the water. 

Dick clutched Wally to him, digging his fingers into his hips and shoulders like he wanted to burrow Wally in against his chest and keep him there. That plan fell apart when he ended up shaking in Wally’s arms mere minutes later, rasping his name into the crook of his neck as Wally’s hand worked between his thighs.

“I love you,” he gasped, still trembling just a little as Wally continued to press and rub in all the right spots. Dick gritted his teeth as he worked through another shiver.  _ “Fuck, _ missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Wally groaned, and then as Dick sunk to his knees and slipped a thumb across his cock, he whined,  _ “Oh, _ I love you.”

After that, Wally didn’t say much else.

* * *

“Okay, where do you wanna start?”

Jim shifted awkwardly next to Bruce, frowning all over again. “I don’t know, kid, you’re the photographer.”

Tim levelled him with a look over his camera tripod. Privately, Dick thought that that would have been enough to stop any superhero in their tracks, but apparently it didn’t deter Commissioner Gordon. “These are your engagement photos. Just tell me what you want and I’ll get it.”

“Do a prom pose!” Jason called distantly. 

Jim squinted back at the house, and Dick turned to glance back over his shoulder with him. They were a decent way away from the manor, a few paces into the beautiful gardens; it had seemed like the best place to take these photos, given the buds of the spring flowers and the stone furniture already decorating the pathways and hidden corners. Right now, Jim and Bruce stood in front of the centrepiece - the great stone fountain, engraved with the Wayne name - but they looked almost like they had before they’d ever gone to the Paradise Resort. They weren’t even  _ holding hands. _

Truth be told, he wasn’t entirely sure what Jason was doing back there. It was entirely possible he was helping Damian keep Titus entertained while they did their impromptu photoshoot, but there was always a chance that he was up to something. Leaving those two alone together was never a good idea, not when they were actually getting along flawlessly for once. The fact that Barbara, Wally, and Roy were over there was pretty much guaranteed to make things worse, actually.

Dick bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. That wouldn’t help, not when Jim was already self-conscious. He’d already shot Bruce a few suspicious looks, ones that Dick assumed were because of Bruce’s silent, huffed chuckles.

“Just do what comes naturally,” Dick suggested, fighting back a too wide smile. 

Alfred hummed on Dick’s right. “You two certainly don’t have any trouble most of the time. Why should this be any different?”

Bruce tugged on Jim’s hand, and his attention finally moved from the camera to his partner. “Pretend it’s not even there,” Bruce said, quiet enough that Dick only just heard him. “Look at me.”

“I’m looking at you,” Jim said gruffly, but Dick caught the gentle way his fingers linked together with Bruce’s, slotting into place in an easy, familiar way. “What now?”

Bruce leaned in to murmur something in Jim’s ear, and this time it was too soft for him to hear. Whatever it was, it made Jim smile, and it was like a dam slowly bursting; Jim’s features gradually relaxed, easing his stubborn frown into something sweeter, warmer. It was like the sun peering through a gap in the clouds - there was no real purpose, and it took its time to clear the way.

Tim quietly snapped a photo. Dick tucked his chin behind his curled fingers and watched.

From there, it seemed easier. Bruce already knew how to behave in front of a camera, public or not, and it was like he guided Jim through a dance; a gentle hand there on his waist to turn him just so, a fond bump of their hands to draw him back into their bubble. If there had been music, Dick was sure that they would have been swaying together - or, more accurately, that Bruce would have pulled Jim into it just to get him laughing. In a way, it was like they were married already, or had been for years.

They had been, in a way, Dick supposed. The job was the thing that linked them together across all those years, and if they were married to that already then, well, it only made sense.

A flicker of movement near a hedge caught Dick’s eye.

To an unpracticed eye, there was nothing. Dick knew better, though - had been  _ trained _ better than that, and simply knew his brothers very, very well.

Jason crouched as he made his careful way around the garden, behind the hedge that circled around this little area. There was an opening at the back, behind Jim and Bruce, one that Jason - no, Damian was taking full advantage of. Where Jason was just a shadow in the leaves, Damian was a cat, stalking and waiting to pounce.

That left three of them unaccounted for.

As Damian’s head appeared around the foliage, Tim grinned and pressed the shutter again. Dick hid his smile behind the curve of his finger.

He noticed Barbara next. She was somewhere behind Jim, on Damian’s side of the hedge. She stood, tall and proud, as she beamed at the camera; apparently, she had made her way there just as silently as Dick’s brothers, which wasn’t all that surprising, really. Barbara was ridiculously stealthy sometimes.

There was the snap of a twig, and a quiet curse. Roy.

“Shut up,” Jason hissed, too loud.

“You shut up!” Roy snapped back, laughing.

The spell was broken. Bruce paused, his arm still around Jim’s waist, and cast a quick, assessing glance around the garden. Alfred hid his chuckle behind a polite cough as Bruce’s gaze landed on Damian first. 

“What are you doing?” Bruce asked, sounding amused.

“It was Harper’s idea,” he replied, rounding the hedge to trot over to his father’s side. 

Jim puffed out a quiet laugh. “Alright, you’ve had your fun. I think we were pretty much done anyway.” 

“Come take a look at these first,” Tim said, tapping at the camera’s screen. His tongue poked out between his teeth as he flicked through menus. “We can try again if you don’t like them.”

He stepped aside so Jim and Bruce could peer over his shoulder and take a look, and Dick cast a curious glance down too as the others filtered into the garden. There wasn’t nearly enough room for everyone to see just yet, but he figured that Jim in particular probably preferred it that way. The photos were personal, and with just one look Dick could tell that he and Bruce had been speaking a whole language of their own in those photos. It felt a lot like stumbling onto something private, so Dick looked away.

Wally appeared from around the hedges, jogging over to Dick’s side. He pouted. “Did I miss it?”

“You were late, Walls,” Roy called from by the fountain. He and Jason had perched on the edge of the low stone wall around it, their knees touching. “How’d you manage that?”

Dick snickered despite himself, and Wally just rolled his eyes. “I was busy.”

Before Dick could ask what the hell that meant - with Wally’s speed, that could be anywhere from taking a bathroom break to running to Keystone and back - he was distracted by Alfred’s pleased hum. “Oh, these are simply beautiful. We’ll have to get that one framed for the living room.”

“Alfred,” Bruce murmured, gently and playfully admonishing. “I don’t know…”

“Framed for our bedroom, maybe,” Jim added. 

“Shame,” Alfred said, unperturbed. “It would be lovely to have an updated one of the family together before the wedding.”

Wally perked up then, and he leaned around Dick to wave for Bruce’s attention. “Why not do that? You can all pose, me and Roy can take it for you.”

Dick frowned at him. “I thought I was here just to direct?”

“Not anymore.” Wally grinned, and reached up to lightly pinch Dick’s cheek. “I think it’d be cute.”

“What do you think?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow at Jim. “One more for a family photo?”

Jim chewed it over, and for a moment, it looked like he was about to turn it down. There would, after all, be plenty more of this to come as the wedding drew closer, so Dick briefly hoped that he was about to get away safely.

And then Jim smiled. “Sure, why not. One more. C’mon, kids.”

Wally winked at him as Dick headed over to the spot Bruce and Jim had taken, and once he was there, he found himself at a loss. Naturally, Bruce slung one arm around Jim and the other around Damian, and Barbara tucked herself in under her father’s arm. Jason picked a spot behind Bruce - he was just a touch taller, just enough that he could comfortably lean over - and Alfred mirrored him by taking a spot beside Jim. Once Tim had shown Wally and Roy what to press and spin on the camera, slotted himself in next to Damian, right under Bruce’s arm.

Jim shuffled a little further apart from Bruce, leaving a spot between them. “Come here, Dick.”

He filled the gap, and Jim’s arm came up to rest around his shoulders. He gave Dick a gentle squeeze, and Dick exhaled with a quiet laugh as he turned his attention to the camera lens.

Wally was crouched to peer at the screen - Tim hadn’t adjusted the tripod, and there was enough of a height difference that he had to bend down to see the screen - and he raised his hand to wave at Dick. He wiggled his fingers right back, only to drop them a second later when Roy said, “Alright, say  _ ‘Batman’!” _

* * *

Deciding the officiant for the wedding had been a relatively pain free process, all things considered. It didn’t compare to the hassle of figuring out the flowers or the food - which still weren’t set in stone, not really; Dick just had a few things lined up to run past the happy couple.

This, though, was an instant answer.

“Diana,” Bruce said over dinner. “She performed Clark and Lois’ wedding, and then Hal and Barry’s. They were both quite beautiful ceremonies.”

“Wonder Woman, right?” Jim asked, and Bruce nodded around his mouthful.

Dick didn’t have his notes on hand, but it wasn’t hard to remember that one thing. In fact, he didn’t have to worry about it at all. 

They all saw Diana on the Watchtower a mere few days later, and Dick watched as Bruce approached her after the Justice League meeting had concluded. He watched as she listened attentively for a moment, and then broke into a wide smile as she nodded. She was too far for Dick to hear her reply, but he figured that that counted as an enthusiastic ‘yes’.

Silently, he ticked another thing off of his mental list. They’d need to iron out the details with her, but that could come at a later date. There were other important things that needed to come first.

* * *

“Fifty fucking people,” Jim grumbled. 

Bruce rubbed his temple. “I know.”

“Over  _ half  _ of them are yours, Bruce.”

He winced. “Well, it turns out that the Justice League has a lot of family members to invite.” Quietly, he added, “It didn’t seem like this many at Clark’s.”

Dick stifled a snort. He remembered Clark’s wedding very clearly, and he knew for a fact that it had been far busier thanks to Lois’ connections. This one was tiny by comparison, much to Dick’s relief. 

“You’d better start writing addresses,” Wally chuckled, nodding towards the envelopes in the centre of the table. “You’ve got, what, seven months to go? The sooner those invites are out, the better. Gotta give people the chance to book time off.”

“They’re superheroes,” Jim muttered, dragging a pen and an envelope closer. “They probably don’t  _ get _ time off.”

“That won’t stop Hal from trying,” Bruce sighed, scratching an address off the list. “Unfortunately, I hear that the Lanterns are very good about scheduling if you give them enough warning. There’s enough of them to cover-”

Jim held up a hand. “Lanterns? Plural?”

Dick almost choked on his sip of water. Bruce really needed to sit Jim down and walk him through the League properly sooner rather than later. 

“Plural,” Bruce confirmed grimly. “Wally, can I give you your uncle’s invite to pass on?”

“Sure.” Wally held out his hand, and tucked the envelope into his pocket once Bruce handed it over.

Jim watched the exchange happen with a furrow between his brows. “Can’t I just pay you to do this for us instead, Wally?” he asked. “You’re fast, you’ll get it done much quicker.”

Wally tipped back in his chair with a laugh, linking his fingers behind his head. “Nope. It’s not  _ my _ wedding. Besides, there’s that whole thing about great powers and great responsibility, and I feel like that  _ might _ be crossing the line there somewhere.”

“You do things faster all the time,” Dick muttered, nudging him with his elbow. 

“Shh,” Wally shot back, his eyes sparkling playfully. “You’re supposed to be on my side here.”

Really, Dick thought, it didn’t matter; they were stuck there at the table either way. Or, well, more accurately, Dick was, given that he’d volunteered to help write out the addresses - Wally was welcome to head back upstairs whenever he wanted. He wasn’t surprised that he’d chosen to stay down here, though. The way Wally deliberately pressed his knee against Dick’s said it all.

“I’m on your side,” Dick said, even as he nudged a pile of envelopes towards Wally. “And I’ll take that as a promise that you’ll do this for us before  _ our _ wedding.”

The legs of Wally’s chair thunked back to the floor again as he sighed. “That’s not fair, you know I’d do anything for you.”

“Does that extend to helping?” Bruce asked, glancing up with a teasingly raised eyebrow.

“Only because it’ll free Dick faster,” Wally replied, scooping up his pen. “I have  _ plans _ tonight.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Yeah, plans to watch a movie.”

“By candlelight,” Wally shot back. He grinned at Dick, glancing up at him through his eyelashes. It was a joke and Dick knew it - odds were, they’d have watched the movie by the light of the TV alone instead, tucked in under the blankets - but to him, that was the picture of romance. They had never needed anything fancy or complicated, and they weren’t about to start now.

“And I had plans to go to bed,” Jim groused. “I’d like to within the next hour, ideally.”

* * *

Dick’s eyes ached a little from the glare of his laptop screen in the dim light of the living room, but he stubbornly blinked it away as he looked over the list one more time.

The florist was booked. Jim and Bruce had agreed on his choices: roses, white gardenia, red verbena, flax. 

Catering wasn’t quite there yet, but it was close enough. They’d selected a company to work with, and all that remained was to actually figure out the menu. Together, they all had a good enough idea of what the guests could eat, so it was just a matter of handing over those preferences so the catering company itself could come up with the rest.

Everything else so far was being handled in house, much to Dick’s relief. Jimmy Olsen had agreed to record bits and pieces, Tim was set on being the photographer, and it’d be a mission to pry music out of Jason’s hands now. Dick was just glad he’d agreed on Bruce’s chosen classical piece for the ceremony itself and the first dance.

He scrolled further down the page and grimaced. There was still so much left to do.

Accommodation for the guests. The cake. Clothing for the groomsmen. The rehearsal dinner, the seating for that and the reception, speeches,  _ the bachelor parties- _

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. This  _ had _ to be perfect.

He heard footsteps behind him, and he lifted his head just the tiniest fraction. He knew by the gentle, light tread that it was Wally; he’d become too familiar with his gait over all the years, and he could pick it out of a lineup of all of the Titans. Where Wally sounded like he could take off at any second, Garth was heavy and sure, and Donna was purposeful. Even those that were similar had their little tells, and Dick recognised them all.

Wally’s hands landed on his shoulders, gently digging into the tense muscle there. “Hey.”

Dick closed his eyes and tipped his head back against Wally’s chest. “Hey.”

His arms curled around Dick, and he dipped down to press a gentle kiss against his forehead. Dick’s heart fluttered in his chest, buzzing like a little zap of electricity.

“Come to bed,” Wally murmured, kissing just above his eyebrow. “You’ve worked enough for one night, it’s not gonna go anywhere.”

Dick fought the instinctive rejection that rose to his tongue - he couldn’t rest, he had to keep going, there were details to be finished - and then he forced himself to exhale. The wedding was months away. There was plenty of time to go, and there was no way he could keep sprinting through all of that, not with his duties as Nightwing, too. 

“Okay,” he sighed, nudging his nose up against Wally’s chin. “Alright.”

He closed the lid on his laptop, and he took Wally’s offered hand when he stood. Dick stepped in closer when Wally tugged, and he found himself tucked back into the circle of arms again, right up against that warm chest and the fluttering heartbeat under his palm. 

God, he loved Wally.

“Come on,” Wally said, pressing his lips against Dick’s temple, “I’ll even give you a massage, if you want.”

Dick puffed out a quiet laugh against the crook of his neck. “Well, I won’t say no to that.”

He felt the curve of Wally’s smile. “Then let’s go. I’ll even thrown in an orgasm or two if you’re not too tired.”

Gently, he pushed at Wally to get him moving. “Ask me again after a shower, Walls. I can’t even  _ think _ about sex right now, I’m so exhausted.”

“Then that’d be the perfect way to get you to sleep,” Wally chuckled, and Dick lost himself in their idle chatter as Wally pulled him upstairs, back into their own little bubble. There, in the comfort of his own room - his and Wally’s, really, these days - Dick found it much, much easier to put down his responsibilities for a little while, and as he sunk into the bed, warm and loose after a shower, comfortable with Wally snuggled in against him, he finally exhaled.


	3. 6 Months To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any scenes you want from another perspective, let me know and I'll add it to the list for an outtakes fic!
> 
> Batcest/incest shippers do not interact.

“Dick.”

He spun around in his desk chair, blinking at Bruce as he stood in the doorway. In the corner of his vision, Dick saw Wally reach for the Xbox controller to pause whatever he was watching on Netflix; he hadn’t been paying attention, not when he’d been working his way through his checklist and planning what to tackle with Bruce and Jim next. It was still somewhat of a mixed bag, somewhere between asking for their opinions and working out the finer details on his own.

“Hey,” Dick said, spinning his pen between his fingers. “What’s up?”

Quietly, Bruce closed the door behind himself. He didn’t ask Wally to give them any privacy, Dick noticed, so it had to be more about prying ears  _ outside _ of this room - or, more likely, a very specific set of ears that belonged to a certain fiancé of his.

“I wanted to run something by you, and see if it’s as ridiculous as it sounds,” Bruce said. He looked almost  _ sheepish, _ which was a rare look on him, truth be told. Dick had seen him pretend to look like that when he was in the public eye, batting his lashes and laughing self-deprecatingly whenever he was at a crowded gala, but it was rare to see it so  _ genuinely. _ The real thing didn’t come with any of the above; instead, Bruce tucked his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels a little, and he kept his gaze fixed on a point somewhere around the wheels of Dick’s chair.

Wally sat up against the pillows. “Need me to leave?”

“No, it’s fine,” Bruce promised, shaking his head. “You know as much as Dick about the wedding anyway, it’s no problem.” At that, Wally relaxed again, sinking back against the pillows behind him once more. His gaze stayed fixed on Bruce though, the TV forgotten for now.

Dick stood, gesturing towards his vacated chair. “Here. This sounds like a sitting kind of conversation, Bruce.”

It drew a quiet laugh from him, and Dick smiled to himself as he plopped himself down on the edge of the bed. Wally automatically bumped his knee against his back in a fond little gesture, just to touch and be touched now that they were within reach of each other. Dick gave his shin a quick squeeze while Bruce got settled.

“It’s nothing bad,” Bruce promised, leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees. “I was thinking about the honeymoon, actually. I asked Jim if I could plan it to surprise him, and he said yes.”

“Let me guess,” Dick said, grinning now, “you already had something in mind.”

Bruce nodded, and that hesitant look was back on his face. “I just need to know if it’s a bad idea.”

“If you ask me, it already sounds like it’s a great one,” Wally said, his smile obvious in just the sound of his voice. Privately, Dick agreed; Bruce knew Jim best, after all, but they were all well aware that he had a pretty good sense of humour. Even if it’s was a jokey idea, Dick would bet good money on Jim still appreciating it. 

Dick nodded, encouraging Bruce to go on. “Let’s hear it.”

“So,” Bruce began, clasping his hands together. “The Paradise Resort is up for sale.”

That was all it took for Wally to break into peals of laughter. Dick was hard pressed to hide his grin, and he knew he failed the second he saw Bruce roll his eyes fondly. “They finally let it go?” he asked.

“Only recently,” Bruce confirmed. “It’s been wiped clean and abandoned, and now the local police force actually wants to get rid of it. I… I was considering buying it to renovate for the honeymoon. I thought it might make Jim laugh. After that, it can be a Justice League property as far as I’m concerned. I’m sure I’m not the only one who would appreciate a vacation now and again.”

“I think it’s a  _ great _ idea,” Dick said, trying hard not to snicker. He could already picture Jim’s face when they arrived; he’d heard enough about what had happened through stories here and there, and without knowing the details, Dick could imagine what had led up to Bruce and Jim eventually getting together. He didn’t need to be the world’s greatest detective for  _ that _ one.

Bruce relaxed instantly; his shoulders slumped, and his smile seemed more comfortable now, more confident. Dick grinned at Bruce as mirth still bubbled in his chest. “So you’re gonna take care of all of that, right? I don’t need to worry about the decorating?”

“Not at all,” Bruce promised. “If I go ahead with it, I’ll handle everything myself. You’ve got enough on your plate as it is.”

“Good luck with that,” Wally said, snorting. “And anyway, how’re you gonna keep people from noticing that Bruce Wayne vacations at the same place as, like, Clark Kent?”

Bruce waved a hand. A laugh seemed to tug at the corners of his lips at long last now that he had some support for his plan; it was quiet and spilled out of him in a soft breath, but it was there. “It’ll be fine. The place was near impossible to snoop on from the outside anyway, and all it needs is a secret basement with a teleporter linked to the Watchtower. It’ll be child’s play.”

“I can’t wait until you run into Barry and Hal there one day,” Dick said, and finally, his laughter bubbled over, hiccupping out of him before he could stop it. “Oh, you’re gonna  _ hate _ giving it up to the League, Bruce.”

Apparently, that part of the plan hadn’t sunk in until now. Dick watched as Bruce’s smile slipped into something much more pained as he thought through the logistics of bumping into other couples, and just how to prevent that. The expression was gone in an instant, set instead into a grim line, and Dick bit the inside of his cheek hard in an effort to get himself back under control. It didn’t work.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Bruce sighed. “Well, thank you, both of you, for your input.”

“You’d better get started if you want things to be ready in time,” Dick said. “Six months, Bruce.”

His smile was back, but it was softer this time, sweeter. It was a look that Dick was more than familiar with; it always seemed permanently etched onto Bruce’s face whenever he was around Jim, and it always made an appearance whenever he crossed his mind. Jim took the hard, stern lines of Bruce’s features and rounded them off, leaving behind a far more relaxed version of the same man. Before Jim, the only other thing that had managed to do that was family.

“Six months,” Bruce echoed. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt as he stood, as if he needed to walk down the aisle that very second. “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten. Is there anything else you wanted to plan out now?”

Dick waved a hand. “We’ll talk about it later when Jim has spare time. They aren’t big things.”

“Then I’ll leave you two to it. Enjoy your movie.” Bruce headed for the door, opening it with a soft click. He glanced over his shoulder again to give them a little wave, and then let himself out.

Before Dick could even try to get up, there was a pair of arms around his waist, tugging him back onto the mattress. He laughed as Wally’s lips appeared at the corner of his jaw, and he gladly sunk back against the warm body behind him. Someone pressed play on the film, but neither of them paid much attention once Bruce was safely gone.

* * *

“We won’t be able to house everyone, Bruce,” Alfred said with a slight frown. “We’ll have enough guest rooms for the members of the League and their families, but beyond that…”

“I know,” Bruce sighed, rubbing at his forehead. 

Jim furrowed his brows as he stared down the guest list. “What about my guests? I have some invites too, you know.”

“With all due respect, Jim, your guests already live in Gotham,” Alfred reminded him, arching an eyebrow. “I don’t think there’s much to be gained by having them stay the night when they can make their own way home.”

Dick watched the conversation play out, his pen drooping from his fingertips. He’d long since stopped making notes, given how they were just going in circles. And here he’d thought accommodation would be one of the easier things on the list for this month. It was only natural that they’d end up proving him wrong.

Jim sighed, defeated. “Alright, fair enough. Who are we having, then?”

“The Kents,” Dick said, scanning down his list. “Diana, Steve, and Donna. Arthur, Mera, Garth, and Lilith. Barry, Hal, Bart, other Wally-”

Jim stared at him. “There’s another Wally?”

“There were two Bartholomews right there on that list,” Wally said, grinning. “Does it make things worse if I tell you Wallace's last name is West, too?”

Jim stared down at the list in despair. Bruce patted his shoulder.

“Any other surprises you wanna throw at me, Walls?” he asked, tired.

“Not yet.” Wally settled back in his chair with a grin, his hands folded behind his head. “I’ll save some for later.”

“Fantastic,” Jim deadpanned.

Bruce snorted, but otherwise gave no indication he’d heard. “So, all in all,” he said, mostly to Dick and Alfred, “we need… seven rooms.”

Alfred glanced down their shared notes. “The children?”

“I think it’s safe to assume Kon and Jon will sleep over with Tim and Damian,” Bruce said, drumming his fingers thoughtfully. “Roy and Wally already have places to stay too, of course.”

“Of course,” Alfred echoed. “Well, that helps things marginally, I suppose. If those are the only ones staying in the manor for the wedding, I’m sure we can manage.”

Dick pointed the end of his pen at Alfred. “You, Alfred, will be relaxing. You’re the father of the groom, you’re not gonna run around making beds for the guests. That’s my job, I’m driving this car.”

A small smile pulled on the corners of Alfred’s lips. He lifted his hands away from the table before neatly folding them in his lap, as if to say  _ ‘there, you deal with it, then’. _ Dick grinned at him, both surprised and pleased that he’d managed to make him back down; it took nothing short of Christmas or Alfred’s own birthday to make him relax, but it was no surprise that this was up there with other special occasions. And, after all, Dick  _ did _ have a speedster boyfriend who he could convince to help and finish the job much quicker.

Judging by Wally’s playfully suspicious grin, he knew exactly what Dick was thinking.

* * *

Somehow, Hal Jordan found Dick’s number. He stared down at the text blinking on his phone, one from an unrecognised number, and he retraced the steps until they landed back at Barry, who had probably been the one to give it to him. It was a safe bet, and, well, given the text itself, Hal had a good reason for asking for it.

_ > PLEASE tell me Bruce has reasonable things on his gift registry thing. Barry’s been going wild waiting to find out so we can get him something good.  _

Dick stifled a laugh. “Bruce,” he called, lifting his head to peer at him across the room, “how’s the gift registry going?”

Bruce lifted his gaze from the Batcomputer, frowning at him. Technically, Dick was supposed to be doing casework - Riddler had left them some hints about what Dent was up to in an attempt to be helpfully unhelpful - but Bruce seemed to be handling the bulk of that; the Batcomputer was filled with all the little bits and pieces of information they’d gathered in the past week in an effort to find the links. The gift registry was the furthest thing from the case possible right now, really, considering Bruce was fully dressed in the Batsuit with only the cowl down.

“We hadn’t planned on asking for anything,” Bruce replied, brows furrowing further. “Why?”

“No reason,” Dick said. He figured Bruce might appreciate a nice surprise from Hal, of all people. He didn’t want to spoil it before Hal had even figured something out, though. “Guests will expect there to be one, though, you know. They like giving presents. Only problem is, you already  _ have _ everything.”

Bruce grunted, which was about what Dick usually expected as a reply when he was in Batman mode. It was followed up by a thoughtful sigh, which was also pretty normal.

“We tossed around the idea of charity donations,” Bruce said eventually, his gaze fixed back on the Batcomputer’s monitor. “You’re right, we don’t need anything. I’d rather people spent their money on something more important if they want to spend at all.”

Dick opened up a new note on his phone. “Any in particular?”

Bruce shrugged. The cape rustled against the back of the chair. “As long as it does good, I don’t mind. It doesn’t even have to be based in Gotham. And I don’t think we’ll need a list; I trust our friends to have ideals that match up with my own.”

“Fair,” Dick said, his thumbs flying across his keyboard. Now he just needed to condense that into a message for Hal, and then actually turn it into something he could send out to the guests. Then, grinning, he added, “I think it’s safe to say you’ll still end up getting some joke gifts, though.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” Bruce muttered. He leaned forwards, tapping out a few sentences. A document on the bottom of the screen, closer to Bruce’s eyeline, began to fill with text. “I’m not looking forward to it.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Yes, you  _ are _ looking forward to it. Besides, you’ll be too busy making googly eyes at Jim to be that bothered by whatever gag present the League gets you.”

“I won’t be making googly eyes,” Bruce muttered. 

“Everyone makes googly eyes on their wedding day, it’s nothing to be ashamed about,” Dick teased. He set his phone down again just so he could grin at Bruce across the room, even though he wasn’t looking Dick’s way. “Even  _ Jason’s _ gonna make googly eyes on his wedding day.”

That got Bruce’s attention. He cut a glance across the room, his brows furrowed. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“No.” Dick laced his fingers under his chin with an innocent smile. “I’m next in line, not him.”

Bruce blinked. “Again: do you know something I don’t?”

Dick rolled his eyes.  _ “I’m _ definitely not planning anything. You’d have to ask Wally if he is, but he hasn’t said anything.”

He watched as Bruce gave him a curious little look, one that Dick couldn’t really decipher. In the end, he turned away again with a quiet little hum, and quietly resumed tapping away at his keyboard. Dick wasn’t entirely sure what Bruce had taken away from that conversation, but clearly he’d found some sort of answer that he wanted. Frowning, Dick turned back to the Riddler clues, even though they made about as much sense as Bruce’s analytical stare.

Dick’s phone buzzed on the desk. Hal had sent back a smiley face and a thumbs up. 

* * *

It was a cool evening when Dick found Jim out on the GCPD roof. He was on his own tonight after it had proven to be a quiet one; originally, Tim had been with him, but Dick had ended up sending him back to the manor with the assurance that he’d call if anything started. Of course, Wally could always get there faster, but he’d headed back to Keystone by now, so there’d be at least a minor delay.

His wanderings brought him closer to the GCPD, where he saw a lone figure on the roof. The Batsignal was unlit, and was nothing more than a hulking shadow in the dull glow of the city. The vague shape of a person stood next to it, and curls of cigarette smoke drifted away into the air.

Dick dropped down to the roof, deliberately loud. Jim didn’t even jump.

“Evening, Nightwing,” he said, exhaling a slow stream of smoke.

“Hey.” Dick straightened out of his crouch and wandered over. Jim sent him a fond little smile as Dick leaned against the Batsignal. Not for the first time, he was glad for his suit; he knew the metal behind him would be freezing to the touch, and he didn’t particularly fancy peeling himself off of it later. “What’s up?”

Jim shrugged. “Just having a smoke. Figured I’d take a break while I could get one.” He paused to stick the end of his cigarette between his lips for a breath. “What about you?”

Dick knew he was just being polite; he listened into the police scanners, and Jim was well aware of that. “Just patrolling,” Dick replied easily. “Saw you up here and thought I’d keep you company.”

There was something there, Dick thought, some kind of tension that Jim was carrying. He was always stiff when he was at work, held together through sheer force of will in a way that he never saw behind the closed doors of the manor these days, but this was a different level that Dick wasn’t familiar with. Jim held his cigarette just a touch too tight, and there was a deeper frown than usual between his eyebrows. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to permanently etch those lines onto his face.

Gently, Dick nudged Jim’s boot with the tips of his toes. “What’s on your mind?”

“Mm?” Jim blinked as he surfaced from his thoughts. “Nothing.”

Dick prodded him again, just to make Jim puff out a quiet laugh. “So you’re  _ not _ worried about a superhero wedding?”

He’d meant it as a tease, but he was surprised when he saw the comment hit home. Jim grimaced, and he dropped the last of his cigarette to put it out under his shoe. “Worried isn’t what I’d call it,” he murmured, and Dick realised just how much of a big deal this  _ thing _ was that he’d stumbled across.

“Okay, then humour me.” Dick shifted away from the Batsignal, and he took a seat on the wall surrounding it. He patted the brick next to him. “What  _ would _ you call it?”

Jim considered him for a moment, and Dick saw the play of emotions across his face - hesitation, concern, and then acceptance - before he sat. Most would probably consider Jim a firmly closed book, one shut so tight you’d need a damn crowbar to get into those pages, but he was perfectly open with those he trusted. Dick had always found him easy to read, just like he did most other people, but he knew that part of that came down to Jim’s fondness for him and the other Robins. He just… opened to them, like they were his own children.

And, well, Dick supposed they were now, in a way. He wasn’t sure how his brothers really viewed it, but Dick had always looked up to Jim in the same way he had Bruce, so it wasn’t really a hardship to think of him as a father figure.

He watched as Jim’s fingers twitched against his knee, as if he wanted to light another cigarette. He didn’t.

“Overwhelmed, is probably the word,” Jim sighed. He shoved his hands into his pockets anyway despite how much he’d tried not to fidget, but Dick wagered it was probably from the cold. “I’m just… not used to that kind of thing. None of you guys have powers-”

“Well.” Dick gave him a lopsided grin. “Wally does, and Jason might as well have them when his eyes do that weird glowy thing.”

Jim laughed quietly, so Dick took it as a win. “Alright, fair. But most of you are just as human as me, so it’s gonna be a little bit of a shock when the entire fucking Justice League is at my wedding. Didn’t think I’d ever meet an actual  _ superpowered _ hero, let alone send them wedding invitations.”

Dick leaned back on his hands, stretching his legs out in front of himself. Idly, he wiggled his feet back and forth, working out the ache from running around all night. “For what it’s worth, they’re pretty good at playing human. Half of them can turn it all off anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“Green Lantern.” Dick lifted his hands to point at his right hand. “His ring, it’s all willpower. Can’t do anything if he doesn’t want to. Speedsters need to actively  _ think _ about being fast.” He laughed as he dropped his hands back to his sides. “Superman literally spent his teenage years  _ pretending _ to be human. You won’t even know they’re super, Jim.”

He was relieved to see a smile on Jim’s face. “Promise?” he asked, probably only semi-joking.

Dick held out his pinky finger. “I promise.”

Jim linked them together and gave them a little shake. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Is it a bad time to say that they also  _ really _ love to party? Because they  _ do _ love to party.” 

A playful frown settled back on Jim’s face again, and Dick laughed out loud at his grimace. “Could’ve warned me before I invited other cops, you know. I don’t wanna find someone hitting on my officers.”

“If it helps, pretty much everyone is spoken for.” Dick hopped back up to his feet, wiggling his fingers and toes to get some warmth flowing through them again. “And hey, I can patrol the house, make sure nobody else sneaks off before you two do.”

_ “Nightwing,” _ Jim growled, and Dick would almost think Jim was scolding him if it wasn’t for the telltale flush on his cheeks.

He just grinned again as he backed up towards the edge of the roof, raising his hands in a casual shrug. “You guys get first dibs as the newlyweds. I get second because I planned this whole thing.”

“Please, don’t make me think about you sneaking off with Flash,” Jim sighed. He planted his hands on his knees to push himself up, only to shove them right back into his pockets once he was on his feet. “And, hey, before you go…”

Dick rocked on his heels. “You got something for me? I can call Red Robin for backup-”

But Jim waved a hand, and Dick fell silent. “No, nothing like that. Just… thanks.”

“What for?”

Jim arched an eyebrow. “For tonight, for planning the wedding, for saving my ass when we were at Paradise. Take your pick.”

Really, it wasn’t hard to figure out which one Jim was really talking about. Whatever had been on his mind had clearly lifted, and Dick wondered if it really had been entirely the super wedding all along. It was just as likely to be work related, something dragging him down back in the offices under their feet, but Dick hadn’t really considered how daunting the League might seem. 

Jim was right; Batman and his gaggle of Robins really didn’t seem that bad in comparison, even when they occasionally brought along someone a little less human. The occasional speedster or half-Kryptonian weren’t so intimidating, especially when they were much younger and focused elsewhere in the family. In August, all eyes would be on Jim and Bruce, and most of them would be measuring him up against Batman, not the CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

Gotham was easy, predictable. Jim knew it like the back of his own hand, just like Dick did; they knew every street, every building, and every damning corner that hid away the evidence of its darker underbelly. 

The Justice League was so far removed from Gotham, even with its ties to Batman. Jim had seen Bruce off to plenty of meetings in the time they’d been together, but he’d never come face to face with it. It was an unknown quantity. 

Dick wasn’t sure how he’d missed that before now.

When he gave Jim an easy smile, he was pleased to see it mirrored back at him. “Don’t worry about it. It’s what I’m here for.”

He turned to leave, already scanning his surroundings for his usual route back out into Gotham, only to pause on the edge of the roof. “Oh, by the way,” Dick called, peering back at Jim over his shoulder, “if you can make it through the reception with all those super people, there’s an awesome honeymoon location waiting.”

“Wait, you know what he’s planning?”

“Yep, of course I do. I  _ am _ the wedding planner, remember?” 

Dick saluted him with two fingers, and then stepped back off of the roof, twisting easily in the air to catch a nearby flagpole that he knew was waiting for him. His swing sent him sailing upwards again, and he caught the briefest glimpse of Jim standing there on the rooftop, watching him spin away. As Dick tucked himself into a neat somersault, he heard the faintest echo of Jim’s laughter, and his heart soared. 

After all, that was what Dick had been aiming for all along. 


	4. 5 Months To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any scenes you want from a different perspective, let me know in a comment!
> 
> Note: Batcest/incest shippers do not interact.

“So,” Dick said, wiggling his fingers at Jim and Bruce, “wedding bands? What’s the plan? We just using the engagement rings, or are you getting another set?”

Next to him, Wally shifted, tensing just slightly. Before that, he’d been relaxed, slouching against Dick’s side as he watched whatever he’d chosen without competition for the TV, but now he was  _ definitely _ alert. Dick filed that little piece of information away for later, not entirely sure what he was going to do with it.

Jim looked up at him from across the living room, blinking as he focused on Dick instead of the evening  _ Gotham Gazette. _ It was a rare night off for Jim, and so far, nobody had tried to contact him for official police business. Dick couldn’t quite remember the last time the front page of the paper hadn’t had even a tiny portion of it dedicated to some sort of malicious event somewhere in Gotham. Odds were, it was probably when that photo of Bruce’s engagement ring had leaked.

“Dunno,” Jim admitted, reaching up to scratch his chin. “I hadn’t thought about it. Bruce?”

“Mm?” Bruce had been staring down at his phone. Dick squinted, and just about recognised the pattern of his email inbox. 

Jim nudged him with his elbow. “Wedding bands.”

Bruce furrowed his brows. “We already have two sets of rings. I thought we’d just use the engagement ones, or both.”

He watched as Jim stretched out his left hand to consider the ring in question. After the proposal, Jim had produced a second platinum ring to match the one he’d given Bruce, and Dick didn’t think he’d seen either of them without their engagement rings since. It was kind of cute, or at least, it would have been if it wasn’t his father figures. 

Dick drummed his fingers on the arm of his couch. “That’s fair. I can cross that off the list. We’ve still got some shopping to do this month, though.”

Bruce finally tore himself away from his emails, and Dick bit back a laugh at the pain on his face. He knew Bruce preferred to do any and all shopping from home if he could, just so he could escape the public eye, and while Dick could sympathise with that, he did find it incredibly amusing to see Bruce put through the wringer. Press just always gravitated towards him, no matter what he was doing, even though he didn’t find himself at the centre of scandals these days.

“What is it?” Bruce asked, locking his phone to give Dick his full attention. 

“Clothes for both wedding parties,” Dick said, glancing down at his list even though he really didn’t need to, “and cake tastings.”

“Oh, I can help with that,” Wally said, grinning.

Dick just knocked his knee against Wally’s rather than reply. “And,” he continued, “we also need to iron out details with Diana. The sooner we can do that, the better.”

“The League is going to be insufferable at the suit fittings,” Bruce sighed, dropping his head back against Jim’s shoulder. “I’ll see when they’re available.”

“You’ve actually settled on your wedding parties?”

“Clark, Barry, and Hal,” Bruce said, and then, pointing at Jim, “Renee, Bullock, and Robert.”

Dick frowned. “Robert?” He remembered the name from Jim’s side of the guest list, but he couldn’t place it. He definitely wasn’t someone Dick recognised.

“An old friend,” Jim said, waving a hand. “Knew him from high school.”

Ah, that explained it. “Alright, so three each. Awesome. Pick a day and we can do a lot of that in one hit. That’ll make this month  _ way _ easier.” There would still be the matter of making sure the rest of the family had the clothing they needed, but Dick could arrange that at a later date. Getting the grooms and their parties sorted first was much more important.

“That’ll be on you,” Bruce said, patting Jim’s knee fondly. “Mine can probably show up anytime with enough warning.”

“I’ll ask tomorrow, see if I can get some answers.”

“Great.” Dick clapped his hands before he stood, carefully extricating himself from Wally’s octopus-like grasp. “I’m gonna go get ready for patrol, I promised Jason I’d go with him tonight. You coming, Walls?”

He glanced back at him, and he watched the luxurious way he stretched on the couch, extending into the empty space Dick had left behind. There was something a little bit too smug about it, and if Bruce and Jim hadn’t been in the room, Dick would have been sorely tempted to clamber right back over Wally to join him for probably less than innocent reasons. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Yeah, I’ll come with,” Wally said eventually, grabbing Dick’s hand to haul himself out of his nest. “I could use a run.”

“Stay safe,” Bruce said. Dick had expected him to turn back to his phone right away, but to his surprise, he traded it for the TV remote. Jim perked up next to him, folding the newspaper to toss it aside, and Dick realised they were about to take advantage of having the living room to themselves. He couldn’t fault them for that, not when he’d just entertained the same thought himself.

Wally closed the door behind them as they left, a grin firmly plastered on his face. “Now I see where you get it from.”

Dick cocked an eyebrow. “Get what from?”

“Stealing the remote as soon as I’m not looking.”

_ “One time,” _ Dick laughed, tangling his fingers with Wally’s to tug him towards the Batcave. “I did that  _ one time.” _

“And it haunts me to this day,” Wally shot back with a wink. “I know where your priorities are, Grayson.”

Dick caught him by the wrist before they were quite to the parlour, tugging Wally in closer to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Wally laughed and wriggled in his arms, but he didn’t pull himself free; rather than cheat and vibrate right out, he burrowed in closer to Dick’s chest, his hands planted on his shoulders as they smiled against each other. 

“My priorities,” Dick said, slipping a hand down his side meaningfully, “are right  _ here.” _

Wally huffed as Dick separated from him again, and he was pleased to see a touch of pink in Wally’s cheeks. “That’s not even fair, Dick, come on. Before patrol?”

“You’ve done worse right back,” he reminded him, snickering. Dick pressed on the handle to let them in, and wandered over to the clock to turn the hands. “Besides, I’ll make up for it when we get home later.”

He laughed out loud again as Wally streaked past him down the stairs into the Batcave, and he heard a distant yelp that could have only belonged to a startled Jason. Dick followed at a slower, more human pace, and with the group he had with him for the night, he didn’t stop smiling until his head hit the pillow hours later.

* * *

“Of course you want us in grey,” Hal muttered, snatching up the offered suit. “I don’t know what else I expected from Ba-”

“Bruce Wayne!” Barry interrupted, steering Hal towards one of the changing rooms, deliberately cutting him off before he could go any further. “You’re right, it’s absolutely  _ Bruce’s _ style!” 

Dick bit the inside of his cheek to stifle his laughter as Hal vanished behind the curtain. He’d bet good money on Barry hiding a smile under that exasperated stare, and Clark was already snickering across the room as he held still for Bruce’s tailor - because, naturally, Bruce wanted only the best for his wedding, and he wasn’t prepared to go to anyone else for it. Bruce could claim what he liked about not using his money too much, but there were some things he  _ always _ paid top dollar for, and clothing was one of them.

Bruce’s grimace in the mirror was all it took to set Dick off into peals of laughter.

“Cutting it a little close there,” he muttered. Barry sent him a mournful little look.

_ “Sorry,” _ he mouthed, and now Clark was laughing too, head bowed as he struggled to stay still under the tailor’s pins. They wouldn’t hurt, but it would give something away if he didn’t notice a prick.

Hal’s voice came back, muffled now by the curtain, but no less playfully annoyed. “I know you’re talking about me out there,” he called. “I can feel it.”

“You always think everyone’s talking about you,” Bruce replied, louder now as he fiddled with the lapels of his jacket. He’d already had some adjustments made, and the suit was starting to come together, Dick thought. His was a sharp black, one that would match Jim’s once it was done; he and his wedding party were only in the next room over, waiting their turn. There was the occasional distant laugh as they all chatted away.

The curtain whisked back to reveal a disgruntled Hal. “Okay, point taken. Are you ever nice?”

“He is sometimes,” Dick said, snorting all over again when Bruce shot him a betrayed look.

“There you are, Mr. Kent.” The tailor stood up, brushing his hands off on his slacks. “I think that’ll work, but why don’t you join Mr. Wayne and let me know what you think while I work with Mr. Jordan?”

Clark offered the man a kind smile as he stepped away. “Of course, thank you.”

Hal, on the other hand, winced as he traded places. “Hal, please,” he said, offering his hand to shake. “No need for formalities.”

Barry dropped down on the couch next to Dick for the moment, relaxing now that Hal wasn’t a danger. Quiet conversation started up between Clark and Bruce as they studied themselves in the mirrors, and Dick finally felt his humour die away just enough that he thought he might be able to talk without giggling. That was, assuming Hal didn’t cause a disaster over in his corner.

“You know,” Barry said, turning to Dick with a familiar smile, “I thought you’d bring the others with you so everyone could get their suits done.”

He shrugged. “Nah, I figured this would be easier. We can all get our stuff later, it’s not as important.”

Barry eyed him up in a particular way though, and Dick glanced back at him again with a raised eyebrow. “You aren’t gonna get yourself a nice suit?” Barry asked, tilting his head towards the tailor. “I mean, I’m sure you have plenty of nice ones at home, but I thought you’d go for something new for your dad’s wedding.”

Dick had, in fact, been planning on picking through what he already had first - he knew he had access to Bruce’s ridiculous amount of money, but he didn’t always like using it - but… maybe Barry was right. This was for something special, after all. 

“Well, I know we’re coming back here for Damian and Jason,” Dick said, head tilting, “so maybe then if there’s some spare time.”

“I think it’d be worth it,” Barry said, stretching his long legs out in front of himself. It was a move that was so  _ Wally _ that it threw Dick for a moment, and he realised that that must have been where he picked it up from - not the gesture itself, but the way Barry took his time doing it, right down to the way he crossed his legs at the ankles in the same way. “Never know when you might need a good suit. Only reason we’re here getting new ones is because Bruce is paying for them.”

Dick just hummed in reply, and whatever actual answer he tried to drum up was drowned out by Bruce’s warm laugh at whatever Clark had said. Barry turned away to chat to Hal while Dick was distracted, and he wondered if it was a deliberate ploy to leave him alone with his thoughts.

Barry wasn’t wrong about it being a good idea to have a suit on standby, but he didn’t attend  _ that _ many events, not even as Bruce’s ward, not these days. Usually, he could just pluck something out of his wardrobe, brush a comb through his hair, and he’d be ready to go. When it came down to putting on a winning smile in the blink of an eye, Dick had learned from the best.

Then again, with the wedding swirling up certain thoughts around his own relationship, Dick figured he might as well take Barry’s advice. If Wally was going to get fitted for a suit, he could, too.

* * *

Once both parties were fitted for their suits, they were joined by Wally, Jason, Barbara, and Damian in time for the trip to Bruce’s preferred baker. He watched Barry and Wally crash into a hug at slightly above human speed once the tailor’s back was turned, and judging by the way their lips blurred, they spoke quietly and too fast for a long moment, just while they could get away with it. Dick raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t plan on commenting; if they were using the speedforce to talk, it was private for a reason.

Renee waved at Dick as she left with Bullock and Robert, and he raised his hand to return it with a smile. It wasn’t long before Hal and Barry followed, and Clark left shortly after them with a goodbye he called over everyone else’s heads.

And then there was Wally, looping his arm through Dick’s to stand at his side, warm and buzzing with energy. “Hey,” he said, dipping down to kiss Dick’s cheek. “Ready to go?”

“We’re waiting on those two,” he said, jerking his thumb back over at Jim and Bruce where they spoke to the tailor. “Give them a minute.”

Jason’s lips turned down at the corners. “C’mon, I’ve been waiting all day to try some cake.”

“Pennyworth can bake better than anyone else,” Damian sniffed. “Why not just have him make the wedding cake?”

“Because he’s a guest, Dami,” Dick said, reaching over to ruffle his hair. Damian dodged him with an adorable little scowl, and Dick grinned as he moved an extra step away just to be safe.

Eventually, Jim peeled Bruce away from the tailor, tugging him back over to the little group. “Alright,” he said, holding open the door and gesturing for them all to go ahead. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready for some food.”

“I don’t know if I’d call cake real food,” Bruce said, digging into his pocket for his car keys.

“It is if you’re me,” Wally said, grinning too widely. “Thanks for letting me tag along, by the way.”

Dick squeezed Wally’s hand. “I don’t think we could’ve kept you away if we tried, Walls. Food’s involved, it’s a given.”

Wally feigned a swoon that left him sprawled against the side of Bruce’s car. “You  _ wound _ me, Dick. Good thing we’re already getting food, or I’d need some to make up for that.”

“You always need food,” Jason called from the other side, snapping open the door and letting Damian in ahead of him. “Come on, guys, we’re not getting there any faster with you fucking around.”

“Language,” Bruce muttered under his breath, only for Jason to ignore it. 

The bakery was in a tucked away corner of Gotham. Dick was familiar with it, having been there plenty of times with Bruce while growing up for a sweet treat now and again. It was a small, family owned place, one that Bruce had wholeheartedly supported over the years, quietly funding them whenever they needed a little boost. As a result, they treated him like he was one of their own, so Dick wasn’t surprised to find that the door was locked until they knocked at the frosted glass.

They were ushered inside and nudged towards a table in the corner, and one of the two women rushed into the kitchen to begin preparing the first taste test. Dick settled back in his seat, feeling pretty pleased with himself; he already knew what was on the menu, and it was filled with flavours he knew Jim and Bruce were both partial to. The only problem here was likely to be settling on just one.

Bruce lit up when the couple joined them at the table for the first batch, chatting away as they discussed the wedding planning so far. Dick watched with some amusement as Wally’s bite vanished far too quickly, but that was entirely down to Wally’s ever present hunger to grab at whatever food was in front of him, not the speedforce.

It was only on the third round, when Wally’s little square of cake remained on the plate, that Dick noticed he was gone. Frowning, he shifted the slice onto a napkin to keep to one side for him before the tray was whisked away and another was brought out.

All in all, it didn’t  _ seem _ like he was gone that long. He reappeared from the direction of the bathrooms, but his hair was windswept in a telltale way, and Dick knew better than to suspect he’d sped over there just to pee. No, Wally had definitely left the building, and he’d used his powers to sneak out while everyone was distracted. 

“Where were you?” he murmured, nudging the napkin towards him. By now, there were a few slices waiting for him. Wally snatched up the vanilla one first.

“Bathroom,” Wally replied around his mouthful. He looked too innocent, like his hair wasn’t pressed back from a run. Dick was far, far too familiar with how it looked after a burst of speed to miss it, and judging by the way Wally grinned at him, he knew he’d been caught and just didn’t want to admit it.

That was about par for the course for Wally. Try to pull off a secret plan, accidentally make it obvious, and then try to keep it hidden anyway just to surprise Dick.

He let it go with a playfully raised eyebrow, just to make Wally smile again, and then turned back to the task at hand. It looked like Jim was trying to make a case for the chocolate, and Jason was just trying to snatch up the leftover crumbs while Bruce eyed up the last piece of red velvet. 

Barbara, on the other hand, was also watching Wally a little oddly - no, not  _ just _ watching; she and Wally were looking right at each other, and something was clearly passing between them, something that Dick wasn’t privy to. He glanced back and forth, and between one blink and the next, Barbara turned to face Bruce again, just to nudge him towards Jim’s choice.

When Dick looked Wally’s way, he just winked and popped a bite of carrot cake in his mouth.

* * *

“Tea, Miss Prince?”

Diana beamed at Alfred from her spot on the couch. “Yes, thank you, Alfred. That would be wonderful.”

Alfred inclined his head with a fond smile, and then he vanished through the door to make their drinks. Dick settled back with his notepad and pen, ready to take down any details, but fully prepared to let Jim and Bruce lead the discussion on this one. This was all about the sort of ceremony that they wanted, after all, so he was just here to act as a scribe. 

For what it was worth, Jim looked a little more relaxed than Dick had expected. He didn’t seem that intimidated by a superhero sitting in his living room; if this had happened before their conversation at the GCPD last month, Dick would have wagered that he’d be a little more stiff in his seat. Instead, he was relaxed, smiling as they chatted about little things while they all got settled.

In the end, the conversation was long, but everything seemed to fall into place easily. 

Bruce and Jim were similar enough in the first place - almost frighteningly so, sometimes - that they appeared to have the same vision of the ceremony. They wanted something simple but sweet, probably on the shorter side but just memorable enough that they wouldn’t regret the length. Neither of them wanted to spend much time in the centre of attention, despite it being their wedding day; they each endured it enough in their jobs that all they really wanted was to get through the part involving a spotlight and get to the point where they could relax with friends and family as themselves again.

Dick thought it was sweet. 

“I love it,” Diana said at one point, beaming at them over the rim of her teacup. “You should personalise your vows, too. I think it would go nicely with that.”

“I’m, uh, not too good with words,” Jim said, sounding a little awkward. It was the first hint of unease he’d shown so far today, and he didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. 

Bruce gently bumped his elbow against Jim’s. “You’re fantastic with words,” he said, warm and teasing. Diana’s eyebrows bumped up just a little bit, and she glanced over at Dick with good humour written all over her face. Clearly, she was delighted by the sight of a gentle Bruce, one who wasn’t wrapped up in his cape and mysteries, and she seemed content to let the moment play out without interruption.

Jim’s world seemed to have narrowed down to Bruce. His fingers were tangled with Bruce’s in the empty space between them, and a little self-deprecating smile played at the corners of his mouth. “I wouldn’t even know what to say. There’s a lot of things I can’t talk about with some of the guests there.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Bruce said, softer, just for them. Dick studied his notes, pretending that he couldn’t hear. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw Diana stare out of the window, out at where the birds chirped in the trees.

“I do, though,” Jim murmured. “Fuck, I kinda do want to. Didn’t expect that. What about you?”

Bruce laughed quietly. “I’ve been thinking about it. I have some ideas in mind.”

“Shit. I’m gonna have to catch up.”

“Mhm. You’ve got some work to do.”

The conversation resumed not long after, with Diana gently reinserting herself to continue where they left off. It didn’t take much more to finish up, and with the promise of reviewing things at some point once they got closer to the wedding date, Diana left with a warm smile and well wishes for them both. Dick tried not to be too amused at the way they both relaxed, and he quietly excused himself to give them a moment together alone.

* * *

“I swear,” Dick said, flopping onto his back with his phone against his ear, “if I knew weddings were this much work, I’d have told Bruce to shove it and waited until we needed to plan our own.”

Wally laughed on the other end of the line, and Dick’s heart buzzed in his chest. He missed having Wally right here, where he could feel that laugh as Wally knocked clumsily into him, but he’d settle for this while he was over in Keystone. Maybe one day he’d convince Wally to settle in Gotham and make the run over to Keystone every day for his morning jog.

_ “You’d better not get bored of planning weddings after Bruce’s,” _ Wally said.  _ “We both know I’m never gonna manage all of that by myself.” _

“Oh, I’m aware. Just thought I’d give you the heads up that you might have to help out a little more.”

_ “You make it sound like I’m not gonna give any input at all.” _

“Are you going to?”

There was rustling on Wally’s end as he readjusted, coupled with a solid sounding thwack that was probably Wally punching his pillow into a comfortable shape.  _ “You know, I’m pretty sure I’ve told you what I wanna walk down the aisle to about thirty times, so-” _

“Yeah, and they were all joke songs,” Dick snorted.

_ “‘Holding Out For A Hero’ is a very serious suggestion that I think we should take into account.” _

He could hear the smile in Wally’s voice, and sure enough, he started giggling a moment later, and Dick couldn’t resist joining in. All in all, it wasn’t a bad suggestion, and Dick didn’t really have anything better off the top of his head. Either way, if it made Wally smile, it was worth it. 

And, well, just the thought of their own wedding had his heart racing. The details didn’t matter as much as the main event, in the end. The could’ve decided to tie the knot in an empty field and Dick wouldn’t have cared, not as long as he had Wally.

It was only now, just shy of four months until the wedding, that he realised how daunting those specifics seemed. He felt just a little bit more sympathy for Jim and Bruce in that moment, who probably didn’t care all that much beyond having their day together - then again, Dick thought, smiling to himself, the more of a show they put on, the less they’d have to be up in front of the crowd. Ideally, Dick wanted to give them the chance to sneak off by themselves to enjoy the peace, and then the guests could party as long as they liked.

_ “Hey,”  _ Wally said, _ “is Jason still taking song requests for the reception?” _

“Probably. Why?”

Wally was snickering now, quiet enough that Dick almost couldn’t hear.  _ “I just - do you think Bruce would take back his blessing if ‘Like A Virgin’ happened to play?” _

“First of all, he hasn’t even given you his blessing yet,” Dick laughed. “Second of all, I absolutely think it’d be worth playing it, just for his reaction.”

_ “Hey, you don’t know what he’s said to me in private. Maybe I went the old-fashioned route and asked for your hand before courting you.” _

They both dissolved into laughter all over again, giggling under their breath like teens, but Dick’s thoughts had drifted back to the same place they always did these days. Hell, if he hadn’t been so busy, Dick would have considered buying a ring himself and planning out a proposal; he hadn’t realised how much he wanted to make things official with Wally until he was suddenly wrapped up in someone else’s wedding, someone else’s ideas. 

One day, he promised himself. Once this was all over, he’d pull something together. 


	5. 4 Months To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any scenes you want to see from an alternate perspective, let me know below!
> 
> Note: Batcest/incest shippers do not interact.

It was a relief to look back and realise that most of the major purchases for the wedding had been made. The flowers were done and, finally, after much back and forth, the cake had been ordered - chocolate in the end, a thick and rich kind that Jim had been utterly delighted with - and a catering company had been chosen. The happy couple had even approved the menu without much fuss. 

It meant that Dick had something of a month off, if his regular schedule could be called that. He didn’t feel so bad about taking it easy, for once, not when they were so far ahead on the planning. 

In fact, it was the perfect opportunity to get a few more things done that didn’t quite revolve around Jim and Bruce. Dick found himself back at the family’s tailor with his siblings and Wally, tugging gently at the hem of the jacket he wore as he considered his reflection. As long as he tamed his hair on the day, Dick thought, it would make a good picture, especially beside his brothers and Barbara; they were all supposed to match once this was all done, with the intention of it being a pleasant surprise for Bruce on the day. It was a plan they had hastily cobbled together on the way here, with a rare show of unity in their shared grins.

“Blue tie, huh, Timothy?” Jason asked, lightly slapping him on the shoulder. “That wouldn’t happen to match a certain super someone we know, would it?”

Dick glanced over just in time to see Tim flush bright pink. “No, Jason,” he muttered, shrugging out from underneath his palm, “it’s not.”

“Uh huh,” Jason said, a shit-eating grin still plastered across his face. “Sure it’s not.”

“How is that, Mr. Grayson?” the tailor asked, peering over his shoulder. “Any adjustments?”

Dick glanced at himself in the mirror again. There were still a few pins in his jacket, waiting to have the final little tweaks made, but for the most part, everything was in place. “No, I think I’m good. I’ll go change.”

“Make sure to watch the pins,” the tailor said, and Dick gave him a fond smile as he turned away. “Master Damian, would you like to put on your thawb so we can measure you next?”

Damian scooped up the neatly folded clothing. “Of course. I’d rather get this done with as soon as possible.”

As Dick headed over to the changing rooms, he passed by Wally where he waited on the couch for his turn. His gaze was distant, faraway somewhere, focused on a point closer to the region of the door. Dick glanced back over his shoulder - Damian had only just pulled his thawb over his head and taken his position, arms out - so he decided to steal Wally’s attention for just a little bit.

Dick paused next to the couch, reaching down to brush his fingers against Wally’s shoulder with a sly grin. “You doing okay there?”

Wally automatically lifted his hand to tangle it with Dick’s for a squeeze. “Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m good,” he said, blinking rapidly to bring himself back to the present. He gave Dick a brilliant smile, as if he’d never been distracted in the first place. “You know, you look good in white. You should wear it more often.”

There was a little too much meaning in it for Dick to ignore. Coupled with the gentler look in Wally’s eyes, it made his heart skip a beat. 

Playfully, he ruffled Wally’s hair. “I’ll keep that in mind for when it’s our turn to get married. Oh, by the way, you’re up after Damian, you’re the only one left to go.” 

“We’re still on for grabbing food after, right?”

“Mhm.” He dipped down to kiss his cheek, quick and fleeting, and he got another sweet smile before he vanished into the changing room. “We’ll pick something up on the way home.”

When he emerged, Dick expected to see Wally standing in Damian’s place, but when he ducked out from behind the heavy curtain with his suit over his arm, he found Damian still standing there, his arms held out as the tailor carefully checked his measurements. Barbara, Jason, and Tim were still stood by a mirror chatting away, and they cast Dick a glance as he folded his suit onto the couch. There was something in it that just  _ oozed _ mischief, and it didn’t quite feel like the camaraderie of pulling this surprise together for Bruce.

“Where’s Wally?” he asked when he sidled up to them. “And why are you three smiling? That’s never a good sign.”

Tim looked away to adjust his tie, but he was smirking. “No reason. And Wally had to, uh,  _ run out _ for something.”

“Yeah,” Barbara added, grinning, “he said he’d be back  _ in a flash, _ but you know how he is with running errands.”

“Ha, ha,” Dick deadpanned, rolling his eyes. “Where’d he go? Is he gonna be back here on time?”

“He should be back any minute,” Tim promised. Apparently satisfied with the placement of his tie, he let his hands drop back to his sides so he could more carefully study himself in the mirror. 

As if on cue, the door opened just enough so that Wally could slip inside. Much like the incident at the bakery, his hair looked thoroughly ruffled, and his cheeks were pink in the same way they always were after being whipped by the wind. When he locked eyes with Dick, he just smiled as innocently and sweetly as ever, even going so far as to peck his cheek on his way past to collect his suit. 

His secret little outing was soon forgotten, but Dick knew that that was entirely the effect of seeing Wally dressed up. 

It was somewhat of a rarer affair, but he’d attended enough events as Dick’s date that he’d seen him in a suit and tie plenty of times. Regardless, the air in Dick’s lungs seemed to freeze as Wally stepped out from behind the curtain. Right now, the suit was a little big on him, ready to be trimmed in to fit the lines of his body, but the effect was the same: Wally looked  _ handsome, _ and when he shot his million-watt smile at Dick from across the room, he damn near melted right then and there.

* * *

Wally was on him as soon as they were behind the closed doors of his bedroom. Dick grinned as Wally pressed up behind him, arms around his waist as he hooked his chin over his shoulder. There was a question in the way his hands landed on Dick’s hips, and he answered it by craning his neck to plant a kiss on the nearest part of Wally’s face he could reach. It ended up being his cheek, and Wally puffed out a fond little laugh when Dick smiled into it.

“What got to you?” Dick asked, turning his face forwards again just so he could press back against Wally from chest to hip. His hands came down to rest over Wally’s for now, just to touch him. “The suit?”

“In my defence,” Wally said, nosing into the crook of Dick’s neck, “you looked  _ really _ good in yours.”

Dick grinned, closing his eyes at the first press of Wally’s lips against his skin. “So did you.” He tilted his head to let Wally have more room, and he felt Wally gently squeeze his hips as his mouth drifted lower, closer to the collar of his shirt. 

“Hey,” he murmured, gently tapping his fingers against the back of Wally’s hand. Wally stilled. “Where did you go earlier, by the way?”

Wally laughed quietly. “Dude, you’re not gonna get it out of me that easily. I know I can’t get anything past you, but I  _ do _ have my secrets. No ruining the surprise.”

Dick ducked his head with a grin. “So there  _ is _ a surprise?”

“Alright.” Wally withdrew from him, only to turn him with a gentle press on his side so they were face to face. Dick’s smile widened as Wally backed him up against the door. The corners of Wally’s mouth twitched with a barely suppressed laugh. “I already told you, I’m not saying anything. You’re gonna wait for this like you were supposed to. No sneaking around trying to figure it out, okay?”

“I won’t, I promise.” Dick skimmed his hands up Wally’s sides, sneaking his fingers under the hem of his t-shirt to get to all of that bare skin. He felt Wally shiver, and there was a low buzz that chased it, something that felt like the low hum of electricity. “Although, you  _ could _ try to be a little more subtle. Maybe try running off when I’m  _ not _ in the room.”

“We were already in Gotham and I was feeling lazy, sue me.” Wally snickered into the crook of Dick’s neck. He had, apparently, taken up residence there, burying his nose into just the right spot under his jaw as he got right back to working his way down. 

Words failed Dick after that, his witty comeback dying on his tongue as Wally pressed his knee between his legs. He inhaled a sharp breath through his nose, eyes slamming shut as he chased the pleasant pressure with an unsteady roll of his hips. It wasn’t a surprise that they were here; one other bonus of knowing Wally looked damn good in a suit was the way they always crashed together after any event that required them to dress up. Dick had long since lost count of the number of times he’d tugged Wally in by his tie for a thorough kiss that always led to more.

Wally made a little noise at the collar of his shirt, faintly frustrated when he couldn’t pull it any further to the side, so Dick reluctantly let go of him just to tug it over his head. He tossed it to some far corner of his room to discover later, and he bit back a pleased noise as Wally ducked down to start kissing a path down the centre of his chest. There was a steady thrum of want between his thighs, and with the way Wally’s fingers danced across his belt, Dick figured he wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

“Yeah,” Dick breathed when Wally lingered there, a silent question in the way he nipped at Dick’s collarbone. He sighed with relief as Wally easily unbuckled it and left it to hang there, weighing down the open flaps of Dick’s jeans while they occupied themselves with other things. 

Wally nudged his packer aside so he could press his fingers against Dick through his underwear, and Dick clumsily knocked the back of his wrist against his mouth in an attempt to stifle the noise it brought out of him. It didn’t do a fantastic job at it, but then he supposed it was lucky that they were in a house as big as Wayne Manor; nobody would be close enough to disturb them. 

Evidently, Wally wasn’t just done there, though. He rose up to nose aside Dick’s wrist to give him one last hungry kiss, and then he dropped to his knees with a too loud  _ thunk.  _ Dick eagerly wiggled his hips to help Wally tug his jeans and underwear down his legs.

“Didn’t know the suits got you  _ this _ riled up,” he panted, threading his fingers into Wally’s hair. 

“You just- You looked  _ amazing,” _ Wally said, murmuring words between kisses that he dragged across Dick’s hip. He paused just to lick the pad of his thumb, and Dick made a strangled noise a second later when Wally pressed it against his cock, circling around it in a tight, familiar movement. “Do you have any idea how hot you looked in it, Dick?”

His head thumped back against the door as he rocked into Wally’s gentle rub. “Starting to get it,” Dick joked weakly. A smile twitched across his lips when Wally snorted against his hip.

“I’m not doing great if you’re only  _ starting _ to get it.”

“Better step it up then,” Dick said, playfully tugging at Wally’s hair. 

There was a wicked glint in Wally’s eyes then, and Dick immediately knew he’d fucked up. He dragged his thumb from the head to the base in one slow stroke, just to make Dick’s knees tremble a little, and then bowed down to pepper a few kisses across his abdomen on his way further south. His thumb swept away to make room for his mouth, and Dick exhaled a long, shaky moan at the first gentle brush of Wally’s tongue. 

“Shit,” he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Wally flicked the tip of his tongue over the head, teasing and a little bit silly, before he actually sealed his lips around Dick. 

And then he stopped.

Dick’s eyes fluttered open. A steady, insistent pulse of heat thudded between his legs, heightened by the way he could feel Wally’s tongue curl around him - but he just didn’t  _ move. _

“Walls,” he murmured, a hint of a whine behind his teeth.

He tipped his head forwards, just to see - which was a mistake in itself, looking down to see Wally on his knees with his mouth on his cock - and he was greeted by a cheeky sparkle in Wally’s eyes. He winked, and then his lips went just the slightest bit slack. Dick rocked forwards experimentally, and Wally’s eyelids slid shut with a low, pleased hum.

Holy shit.

“Yeah?” Dick asked, gently tangling his fingers in Wally’s hair.

Wally made a wordless little noise again, coupled with the slightest nod. He squeezed Dick’s hip with the one hand he had on him, silently encouraging.

Dick swore under his breath as he rolled his hips, thrown into a dizzy spiral by the way Wally was letting him control the pace. He gave as good as he got, sucking hard as Dick sunk in to the base; it felt like lightning sparked across his skin as he bit the inside of his cheek, savouring the slow drag of Wally’s tongue as he withdrew and fucked in again. He kept it slow, luxurious, and his eyes almost drifted shut as he just  _ basked _ in it.

It took a long moment before Dick noticed the way Wally’s free hand had snaked down between his legs. His own packer was tossed carelessly on the floor to make room in his jeans for his fingers, and his breath turned stuttery at the first press.

“Shit,” Dick whimpered, slowing just so he could take in the details: the flush on Wally’s cheeks drowning out his freckles, the flex of his forearm as he jerked himself off. When Wally opened his eyes to glance up at him through his lashes, the green of his irises was barely visible, overshadowed by the black of his pupils. A shiver rattled through Dick, and he slumped back against the door with a ragged groan. Wally echoed it with one of his own, only to muffle himself a second later by sucking hard enough to make Dick see stars.

Dick hung his head forwards, bowing it as he panted and fucked into Wally’s mouth just a little more recklessly. Wally rolled with it easily, held him close with that hand on his hip, and Dick’s breath caught as Wally sucked  _ again. _

“Gonna come,” Dick gasped, the words tumbling out of him before he even knew it to be true, but there was no mistaking the rising shivers of heat in his stomach, the telltale throb of it in his veins. He tried to keep his grip on Wally’s hair loose, but he couldn’t help it when the pleasure suddenly peaked, sharp and insistent, and he damn near buckled as he bent over Wally just a little with a shuddering groan of his name. It was overwhelming, and perfect in every way.

It left Dick struggling for breath in the aftermath, desperate to catch it, but it was made that much harder by the way Wally still lazily lapped at his cock. He was slower now, teasing out all of the little aftershocks just to make Dick wobble on his feet. The only thing that stopped him was Dick’s hand on his cheek, gently guiding him away when it became too much.

“C’mere,” Dick murmured. He hooked a hand under Wally’s elbow to help him up, and then hauled him closer to kiss him senseless, never mind the fact that he tasted of Dick; it wasn’t anything they hadn’t done countless times before. 

Wally shifted restlessly on his feet. He caged Dick in against the door, kissing him just a little too hard and burying a soft noise in Dick’s mouth when he pressed up against his hip. “Dick,” he breathed, hands roaming over his hips and sides to hold on wherever they could, “holy shit, you’re so fucking hot-”

They tripped into another kiss, more a click of teeth as Wally knocked into him eagerly, and Dick swallowed back a quiet laugh. He was all loose and relaxed from his orgasm, but he pushed through the desire to sink into bed: he still had work to do, after all. 

Said work involved pausing to lick his index and middle fingers, and then sliding his palm down between them, into the open flaps of Wally’s jeans, under his waistband.

Wally’s reaction was immediate. He lit up at the first roll from base to tip, burying his face in Dick’s shoulder with a shaky gasp. He mumbled something incoherent against his collar, and judging by the twitchy rock of his hips against Dick’s hand, Dick figured he could probably fill in the blanks if he tried.

It didn’t take long to have Wally trembling in his arms, not with the way he eagerly fucked against the pressure of Dick’s fingers. He managed to lift his head to catch Dick in another clumsy kiss, and then it was only a matter of seconds before he shook with a quiet noise. Dick’s fingers were decidedly slicker as he kept rubbing, slowing his touch to an easy stroke as Wally gradually relaxed. He still huffed against his neck, his hips shifting in fits and starts as Dick tapped at the head of his cock playfully. 

“I’m good,” Wally murmured, and Dick withdrew his hand obediently to set it on his side instead. He carefully kept his damp fingers away from Wally’s shirt. 

Wally finally straightened up again, and he grinned as he dipped in for another slow, lazy kiss. Dick was content to stay there for a good moment, basking in the glow now that they were both sated; Wally was so fucking warm in his arms, and all Dick wanted to do was bury himself in the crook of his neck and doze off. Forget working - this was where he was needed.

“Okay,” Dick chuckled eventually, nosing Wally’s cheek on his way over to peck along his jaw, “I get it now. Expect one horny speedster on my wedding night. Understood.”

Wally tipped his head back with the force of his laugh. “Dick,” he said once his giggles had abated somewhat, “you could wear whatever you wanted and I’d  _ still _ be horny on our wedding night.”

* * *

“How’s that reception playlist looking?”

Jason tilted his laptop lid shut, and he shot Bruce a suspicious stare as he peered over his shoulder. “Fine, not that it’s any of your business.”

“It’s  _ my _ wedding,” Bruce reminded him, arching an eyebrow. “It kind of  _ is _ my business, Jason.”

“Uh huh.” Jason rolled his eyes, and as Bruce moved away, he opened the lid again. 

When Dick leaned over to take a look, Jason didn’t push him away. He even let Tim crane his neck to see from further back in his own chair, balancing carefully without his hands, given that they were occupied with his phone. “Bruce, you say that like you’ll be doing a lot of dancing,” Dick pointed out. “I can’t see either you or Jim doing much of it.”

Jim scowled at him from his armchair. One of Damian’s cats had taken up residence in his lap, trapping him there while he watched TV after a long day of work. The only reason Damian hadn’t reclaimed it was because he was standing in the doorway, waiting not-so-patiently for Bruce to catch up so they could go down to the Batcave. He already had his Robin gear on, too. 

“I can dance,” Jim said, switching channels to the news. “I can do it enough for the first dance, anyway. You’re not gonna find me doing much else.”

Dick watched the way Bruce perked up ever so slightly. It was the tiniest difference, and it would have passed him by if he hadn’t been looking in the first place; Bruce’s gaze zeroed in on Jim as he hovered by his armchair, and the slightest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“You already know how to dance?” he asked.

“Yep.” Jim tipped his head back to look up at him. “Never used it, but I know how.”

Bruce’s smile was a small one, but for him, it was blinding. “I won’t spoil the surprise then. I’ll wait until August to see you in action.” 

Jim puffed out a quiet little laugh. “It’s not much to see, trust me.”

“Whatever you say.” Bruce squeezed his shoulder before moving away, over to where Damian was frowning. “Have a good night, everyone.”

“Call if you need anything!” Tim said, still dangling loosely over the arm of his chair. 

Dick’s attention drifted back to the TV once the door had closed, his thoughts wandering as the footsteps faded. The closer the date came, the more he found himself picking out the details they hadn’t sorted yet, small things that were still to come. Wally also came to mind unbidden; he’d headed back to Keystone a few days ago, but Dick thought ahead to the wedding, where he’d be dressed up and smiling, where they’d get their own chance on the dancefloor-

Jim cleared his throat.

“I don’t… I don’t actually know how to dance,” he admitted. He was careful to keep his attention elsewhere, fixed down on the remote in his hands as he fiddled with it. “I just… I know Bruce likes the idea, he’s mentioned it before.”

“Aw, Jim,” Dick said, reaching out to nudge his knee with the tips of his toes, “are you asking us to teach you?”

Jim huffed. His cheeks were pink. “Maybe.”

Grinning, Dick glanced at Tim. “What do you say? You think we can whip him into shape before the wedding?”

Tim exhaled a long, slow breath, puffing his cheeks out as he played at being hesitant. “I don’t know, Dick. Bruce’s standards are  _ way _ up there, I’m not sure we’ve got enough time.”

“I guess we can try and just hope for the best?”

“Alright, alright.” Jim rolled his eyes. “You’ve made your point. Jesus, I should’ve just asked Alfred.”

“Oh, don’t worry, he can help, too,” Dick promised. “He taught all of us how to dance. We can probably get him in for some pointers. You wanna get started tonight?”

Jim dropped his head back against the armchair with a sigh. The cat in his lap chirruped at his jostling, and he soothed it with a fond little rub between the ears. “Not right now. I had a long fucking day. Next time Bruce is out, maybe?”

“He’s got a big meeting at WE next Thursday,” Tim said, smiling to himself as he turned back to his phone. “We’ll have all day.”

Jim sighed. “Lucky me.”

* * *

Thursday saw the three of them gathered in one of the manor’s ballrooms. Jason hadn’t joined them - he had plans, apparently, that were more important than witnessing Jim’s two left feet in action - but Dick had settled in to lean against the wall on one side of the room, content to watch Tim work his magic.

“I’ll lead for now,” he said, resting a hand on Jim’s side. “I’ll teach you both, so you and Bruce can figure out what you wanna do.” He looked over at Dick. “Can you give us some music?”

“Sure.” Dick tapped play on his phone, and a slow, soft waltz began to play from the speakers around the room. 

It wasn’t the track that they’d chosen for their first dance - if they  _ had _ picked one, Dick didn’t know about it just yet - but it was simple enough just to teach Jim the basic movements. Once he had that down, he would hopefully be able to apply it elsewhere, or so Tim said. Dick wasn’t exactly a dancing expert; Alfred had taught them all when they were younger and coming to grips with what was expected from Bruce Wayne’s wards, lifting them up to rest their feet on his shoes so he could swing them around with ease. 

Dick bit the inside of his cheek as Tim began to guide him around the room. It was an awkward little sway from side to side at first, building into the first turn - and Tim winced as Jim landed on his toes.

“Sorry, kid,” Jim murmured. 

“I’ve had worse injuries,” Tim replied, smoothing it over with a smile. “Let’s keep going.” And he turned them again like nothing had happened, pulling Jim after him in an easy little step. 

It took a surprisingly short amount of time for Jim to get to grips with it at least a little bit. He wasn’t quite a professional dancer, but there was a certain charm to the way he fumbled occasionally; Bruce would probably find it endearing, especially when he was caught up in the romance of the day. Gradually, Tim began to widen their route across the dancefloor, add a little flair into their twists here and there, and by the time Alfred appeared in the doorway to inspect their work, the pair of them were smiling and laughing as Tim let Jim have a try at leading.

“Not bad,” Alfred said. “It’s certainly an improvement.”

“Be nice,” Dick snickered. His eyes remained on the dancing pair for now, noting little things they could maybe improve upon; it might be worth subbing Tim out for someone closer to Bruce’s stature at some point, just so Jim would know what to expect. Tim and Bruce weren’t exactly the same height, and while Tim could easily hold his own in a fight, he didn’t quite have Bruce’s broad shoulders. 

The song ended with a final, lingering note, and Tim let his hands drop as they talked. Dick listened for a beat, but his gaze wandered, flitting over to Alfred-

And Wally, who was right next to him. He looked so fond, so gentle, as he took in the scene before him, and Dick’s heart leaped up into his throat. His hair was tousled from the trip back, but he’d changed; he was in a cosy sweater, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and he folded his arms as he propped himself up against the other side of the doorframe. When he caught Dick looking, his smile softened even further, and he offered him a little wave.

Dick waved back. His cheeks hurt from smiling.

“Alright, round two,” Tim said. “Let’s try again. You lead from the start.”

Dick forced himself to pay attention again. He pushed off from the wall, moving up so his toes were against the border around the dancefloor. “Try not to step on his toes this time,” he teased.

Jim shot him a wry look. “I’ll try.”

The music started up again with a tap of Dick’s thumb, and as he slid his phone back into his pocket, the dancing resumed. He watched more carefully this time, just to make an attempt at being more critical, because they’d no doubt have to do another training session-

A pair of arms circled around his waist, and Dick leaned back into Wally’s embrace with a quiet chuckle. “What are you doing?”

“Stealing you,” he said, and in one easy move, he turned Dick with a touch to his hip, grabbed his hand, and swung him out onto the ballroom floor. The paintings on the walls blurred as Dick laughed, clutching at Wally as he caught his balance, but Wally’s grin stayed in perfect focus as he led their dancing with precision and, perhaps, just a little more speed than necessary for such a slow song. 

Distantly, Dick heard warm laughter from the others, and he echoed it again as Wally dipped him with ease. He sealed the move with a kiss, and the rest of the manor melted away.


	6. 3 Months To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any scenes you'd want to see from another perspective, let me know in a comment! 
> 
> Note: Batcest/incest shippers do not interact.

“So,” Jim said over dinner, “Renee’s already started her best woman speech.”

“Clark’s had his done for weeks,” Bruce said, cutting into his steak. “I have absolutely no idea how he’s going to spin our friendship for the non-League guests, but I’m sure there won’t be a dry eye in the room.”

The conversation was background noise to Dick, a low buzz at the corners of his attention. There was no strict rule about phones at the table in the manor, so he was taking full advantage of that by scrolling through the Titans’ group message to catch up. There was nothing particularly exciting, but it was better than perusing the news; he’d done enough of that already earlier on, and he didn’t feel like scouring it again after several nights out on the streets of Gotham.

The thing that did, in fact, catch his attention, was Jason cutting in. “Speeches?” he asked, sounding far too amused. “Who else is doing one?”

Dick quietly flipped his phone over so he could pay better attention. 

Jim shrugged. “A buddy of mine said he had some embarrassing college stories he wanted to bring up, so there’s that.”

“Hal asked, and while I’m pretty sure he was joking, I said no,” Bruce added, frowning. “If there weren’t civilians, I would have considered it, but…” He glanced at Jim on his right. “Not when we have guests who don’t know. I haven’t found anyone who seemed the right fit yet.”

Dick could already feel eyes on him. Damian watched him carefully over his plate, one eyebrow lifted in faint curiosity, and Jason’s gaze had snapped to him some moments ago. 

“One of us could do it,” Tim suggested carefully, nudging food around with his fork. 

Bruce hummed around his mouthful, and Jim inclined his head. “Not a bad idea,” he agreed. 

“Surprise me,” Bruce said once he’d swallowed. “If one of you wants to, that is. I don’t have a problem with it.”

Jason smirked. “That’s a dangerous offer, B.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I’m aware. Please don’t use it to ruin the wedding.”

Snickers broke out around the table as Jason laid a hand over his heart and gave Bruce a scandalised look. “I would  _ never.” _

“I don’t think there’s much risk of you doing it, Todd,” Damian snorted. “I seem to recall you saying you hate public speaking.”

Jason pointed his fork at Damian. “Don’t challenge me, kid. That’s a surefire way to  _ guarantee _ I’ll do a speech.”

“You already say plenty with your reception playlist,” Dick said, just to make Bruce pause as he reached for his glass of water. “Maybe give one of us the chance to do something instead?”

“Hold on,” Bruce said, lifting a hand. “What exactly does Jason’s playlist say?”

“Nothing,” Jason promised, smiling sweetly at him across the table. He laid his cutlery on his empty plate a second later and pushed his chair back. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some things I need to go add to said playlist.”

Jim patted Bruce’s shoulder as Jason dipped out into the corridor. “He’s probably screwing with you.”

“Oh, he definitely is,” Bruce agreed, watching the door close with a sigh. “We’ll find out how much on the wedding day.”

* * *

Jason dropped down onto the couch next to him hard enough that Dick bounced a little. “So we’re all agreed that you’re doing the speech, right?”

“For Bruce, anyway,” Barbara added. “I’m doing one for dad, you should do one for Bruce.”

“It’s the obvious choice,” Damian agreed, wriggling to get further under his blanket on his armchair. Titus looked on from his feet longingly, but one of the cats watched, waiting for the moment that Damian settled so it could make itself at home on his lap.

They were settling in for a game night - one of the rarer family night events, though this concerned only the five of them; there were no ‘adults’ allowed here. It was harder to get them all in one place for it given how they all often donated their time off to their friends or significant others at this point, but it was still a sacred tradition when they did manage to sit down for it. Phones were silenced and tucked away in pockets, snacks were laid out on the table, and the only intruders allowed were the pets.

Dick shifted over to give Jason more room. His brother sprawled on the couch, taking up as much space as he could in what was probably a deliberate move. Given enough time, Dick would sprawl right back, kicking his feet up over Jason’s to prop them up on the coffee table, but that would come when they’d actually picked out a game to play.

“Tim?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “What about you?”

Tim, who had been busily adding more snacks to the pile, cocked his head. “What about me?”

“Don’t you wanna do it?” Dick asked. “I’m planning it, Jason’s doing the music, Damian’s ring bearer.”

Tim took his time answering. He sunk into his armchair and dragged a bag of gummy bears closer, taking care to prop them up next to his knee so they wouldn’t spill. “I don’t know,” he said, frowning a little as he rooted around in the bag for a couple of green ones. “You’d be the better choice, Dick. You’re the oldest, you’ve known him the longest.”

“I’ll help you write it,” Dick offered. If it really came to it and Tim said no, Dick had already decided that he’d do it. He could throw something together easily. It sounded like Tim was tempted, though, and was just put off by how quickly the others had jumped to him.

That seemed to make a difference. Tim tilted his head, and then after a moment of consideration, he shrugged. “What if we switch? I help you write it, you do the talking? You’re better at working over a crowd than I am.”

“Make it funny,” Jason said, pointing at Dick and then Tim in turn. “None of that just plain sappy shit.”

“That’s the point of weddings,” Damian sighed. He’d finally managed to get comfortable, and the cat was little more than a grey ball of fluff on his knees, rumbling happily as he scratched between its ears. 

Dick lightly kicked Jason’s ankle. “We’ll balance it out. Alright, so what are we playing?”

“Not  _ Mario Party,” _ Jason said immediately, shooting Damian a glare. “Not with that little demon over there.”

“I don’t want to disturb the cat anyway,” he said, clicking his tongue dismissively. 

_ “Kart _ it is, then,” Dick said, rolling his eyes and heaving himself off of the couch to set it up. 

* * *

Wally’s arrival that month came in a blur, like he so often did. He raced his way up to Dick’s room and tossed himself onto the bed, never mind the fact that Dick had been sleeping off his late night. His sleeping schedule was off thanks to the late patrols, and he hadn’t really thought about that when Wally had been due to make his regular trip over to Gotham. 

He grunted sleepily as Wally settled down next to him, but relaxed at the first touch of Wally’s fingers to his hair. It was a peace offering, one that he greedily accepted as he dozed off again.

When he came to, Dick wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed. Wally was gone, but he could hear the distant sound of his shower through the wall, and when he rolled over to peer through the gloom in his bedroom, he spotted his backpack by the foot of the wardrobe. 

Dick squinted as his alarm clock. Two in the afternoon was probably acceptable. He didn’t exactly have anywhere to be. There were case files to glance over and wedding plans to double check, but they could wait until he was done properly saying hello to Wally. Content to wait in bed, Dick grabbed his phone and burrowed back into the blankets.

He squinted at his screen. There was a text from Clark. While that wasn’t unusual - they were pretty decent friends, and Clark had always seemed like something of an uncle to him - they didn’t always chat all of the time like he did with the Titans. He felt like one of those friends it was simply easy to reconnect with, no matter how long it had been since their last conversation. 

This, though, was unexpected.

_ > You’re going to Bruce’s bachelor party next month, right? _

He’d sent it hours ago, at almost ten in the morning. Dick felt only a little bit guilty about keeping him waiting; out of everyone in the League, Clark probably knew best what odd hours they all kept. 

_ I guess I am now. What’s the plan, best man?  _

Dick flicked away from their texts after he’d replied, switching instead to scrolling through social media. He didn’t expect an instant reply from Clark. If he’d messaged Dick that early, that meant he was probably at work, and he was likely busy with his duties at the  _ Daily Planet.  _

His phone pinged only five minutes later. Dick snorted. Someone was clearly slacking.

_ > See, here’s the thing. Originally, I wanted to do a nice meal with all of us, but Hal said that that’s not what a billionaire’s bachelor party should be about. _

_ You had your own, Clark. What did you do? _

_ > We went out for drinks and bowling. _

Privately, Dick thought that he was onto something there. If he had the choice, Dick figured he’d do something similar, something fun and casual where they could make their own entertainment. He could guess at what Hal had been leaning towards, though, and judging by the way Clark was still typing, Dick figured he knew what was coming.

_ > So I did a little research, and I found this place in Gotham. _

It was a link. Dick clicked on it, and it opened a new tab in his browser to reveal a decently fancy looking website, oozing class and money. It was, admittedly, very public persona Bruce Wayne; it looked like the sort of place plenty of other rich folk in Gotham would seek out, particularly when it boasted about the lack of press presence. In a way, it sort of reminded Dick of Paradise. 

_ Okay, so we’re going out for a nicer meal than you originally planned? Bruce can cover the bill. _

_ > Scroll down. _

Dick did, and he finally paused.

Of  _ course _ Hal would point Clark towards the one restaurant in Gotham that lived above a nightclub - a classy one, sure, but the point was still the same in the end, especially when that grand looking stage was open to the professionals. Sometimes, Dick wondered if those jokes about Hal’s single-mindedness around sex were even jokes at all.

_ I mean, I guess that’s way more typical bachelor party type stuff.  _

_ > It all seems very tasteful. I hate to ask, but do you think you could find out a little more about the place? If it’s no good, I’ll go back to Plan A. _

_ I’ve got you, Supes. I’ll get back to you when I’ve done my research.  _

The bathroom door cracked open, and steam billowed out into his room. Wally stepped out with just a towel around his waist, and Dick let his gaze linger just a little bit on the droplet that rolled down his shoulder. It was a look he’d seen countless times before, and, hopefully, many times after now, but it was still just as tantalising as it had been the first time. Besides the obvious attraction, it was also a sweet, domestic sight, one that Dick would never get tired of. He simply enjoyed existing in the same space as Wally whenever he was given the chance, especially if it was uninterrupted by hero duties. 

Wally caught his gaze and grinned. “How long have you been awake?”

He shrugged. “I woke up when you were already in the shower. This would’ve been a great wakeup call, though.”

“And people think  _ I’m _ the horny one,” Wally laughed. He came over to his bedside just to sweep Dick’s hair back from his face and drop a kiss on his cheek. “Hi, by the way.”

“Hi,” Dick drawled, playfully sultry as he hooked a finger in the knot of Wally’s towel. “Are you planning on coming back to bed anytime soon? I’m definitely awake now, I promise-”

Wally snorted as he extricated himself to retrieve some pyjamas. “What happened to  _ ‘Oh, I’m on a late patrol, Wally, I love you so much, have a safe trip, I’m sorry that I’ll be too asleep to say hello’?” _

“I got some sleep,” Dick replied, snickering. He put his phone aside, just so he could be ready to welcome Wally into bed with open arms. One thing was for sure, neither of them were leaving his room anytime soon, regardless of whether they did or didn’t do anything with their time. Even if all they did was curl up and cuddle, that was more than fine by Dick. He could, theoretically, grab a little more shuteye just so he could keep trucking along a little longer later.

Wally detoured to hang his towel up in the bathroom, and once he was dressed, he promptly climbed right back into bed with Dick. He crawled up to rest over him, knees planted either side of Dick’s hips, and he leaned down to bump his nose fondly against Dick’s. There was a smile on his face, one that Dick could feel just before they kissed.

“Plus,” Dick murmured between slow, gentle presses, “we don’t trust what sleepy Dick says. He gets things wrong sometimes.”

“Does he?” Wally asked, amusement dripping from every word. “How wrong?”

Dick answered him by flipping their positions in one neat roll, and Wally laughed up at the ceiling as Dick nuzzled into his favourite spot just under his jaw. He rose up to kiss him again, but it was made that much harder by the smiles they couldn’t keep off of their faces and the giggles they couldn’t quite suppress. The only thing that sobered Dick even slightly was the brush of Wally’s fingers against the hem of his shirt, and even then all it managed to do was make him raise an eyebrow as he tried to figure out if Wally was seeking out skin to touch or to tickle. 

They didn’t do much talking after that, but there  _ was _ still plenty of laughter. 

* * *

Dick was about to tear his hair out over the seating plan.

Wait, not just one plan. Seating plans,  _ plural, _ because there was both the ceremony and the reception to consider, and there were far too many heroes with far too many ties to each other, and there was no way in hell that Dick could connect everyone together perfectly.

“We need the Flashes next to us,” Dick said, pointing at the diagram he’d drawn out. “Wally can be next to me, and that’ll lead into his family.”

Bruce frowned down at it. “But there won’t be room for the Queens and the Kents there, too.”

Dick shot him an amused look. “The Kents?”

He rolled his eyes. “Please don’t tell me you haven’t noticed Tim and Kon.”

It was just the two of them in one of the lesser used dining rooms. They’d deliberately chosen to tuck themselves out of the way to get this over with; it was faintly annoying and detail-ridden work - the kind that Jim had politely told them they could do without him, because really, the GCPD desperately needed him, and he definitely wasn’t trying to get out of it, he  _ promised _ \- and while Dick didn’t anticipate a problem with any of the guests, he knew that there were plenty of relationships at play here, and the last thing they wanted was to put anyone on edge with their assigned seating. Better just to plan it out from the start, just so Jim’s guests in particular could be slotted in neatly next to those who could play at being a normal civilian the best.

“Oh, I’ve noticed.” Dick leaned back in his chair, rocking back on two legs. Bruce watched warily, but he didn’t say anything; they both knew that Dick could catch himself if it gave out underneath him. “They’re definitely not together yet, though.”

“Really? What makes you say that?”

He tapped the side of his head. “Big brother privilege, Bruce. People tell me things.”

Bruce snorted. “You want me to believe that Jason told you about Roy?”

Now that was a low blow. Jason had never told Dick exactly - he hadn’t really told anyone; context clues had been their friend all along, pointing out the subtle differences in him whenever Roy was around. His sharp edges just… tended to soften the smallest bit, and his sometimes sarcastic smile always seemed to be a little bit more genuine. 

That, and there was no platonic way to explain why Roy was Jason’s plus one for the wedding, or why he would be staying in Jason’s room, or why they had planned to match their ties. Dick - or anyone else, for that matter - didn’t ask, and Jason didn’t deny it.

“Okay, so maybe Jason doesn’t tell me things,” Dick allowed, “but Tim absolutely would if he started dating Kon.”

Bruce hummed noncommittally, and Dick let it go. In all fairness, their family did like to keep personal matters to themselves where possible; they’d gotten better at being open in recent years, but Dick understood any instinctive desire to close in around a secret. Having his relationship with Jim thrust into the limelight had probably been torturous for Bruce, Dick realised. He was suddenly, deeply glad that he had never had to worry about that as far as Wally was concerned; nobody would complain about Wayne’s eldest dating an unknown mechanic from Keystone, not in the same way that they cared about one of Gotham’s more powerful men marrying the police commissioner.

Dick could feel eyes on him. He looked up from the plans, an eyebrow raised, as he met Bruce’s curious gaze. “What?”

“Nothing in particular.” Bruce looked down again, back at the paperwork on the table, but it was the most obvious tactic that Dick had ever seen; Bruce was playing at being nonchalant, and he was probably more than aware of his lack of subtlety. “I was just wondering if this was a step that you and Wally had considered yet.”

His heart leaped up into his throat. “Marriage?”

“Mm,” Bruce replied, helpfully neutral as he picked over their plans. “It’s been… how many years now?” he asked, as if he’d forgotten, which Dick didn’t buy for a second.

“Twelve,” Dick said. His chest buzzed with warmth. Twelve years, and it still felt as new and exciting as the day they’d made it official. “And yeah, we’ve… we’ve talked about it. No solid plans, but it’s come up.”

It was his turn to avert his gaze. Bruce’s watchful stare was right back on him again, heavy despite the utter neutrality on his features. “I’m assuming that means it’s a possibility?”

“At some point, sure. We’re a little busy with your wedding right now, though, you know,” Dick said, chuckling and nodding towards his folder across the table. Even if he’d like to pop the question to Wally immediately - and really, why hadn’t he thought about doing it sooner? - he didn’t want to in the midst of this. It didn’t feel respectful to Jim and Bruce, and he wanted their engagement to be  _ theirs, _ uninspired by this. 

He’d still say yes if Wally decided to get down on one knee, but an idea had been forming in Dick’s head for some weeks now, and he was starting to put pieces of it together: get through the wedding first, and then begin figuring out how to propose. Admittedly, he had no idea what to do for it yet - their friendship had been the basis of their relationship, and Dick sort of wanted to incorporate that somehow by making it something private just for them - but he still had around three months to get there. That was plenty of time.

Bruce’s smile was cryptic. “Wally’s not planning my wedding,” he pointed out.

Dick decided to ignore the implication behind that. Wally had been a little odd recently - his vanishing act, for one, and then there was that secret he’d mentioned - but if Bruce’s conclusion was correct…

Well, Wally  _ had _ told him not to spoil it. 

“If you’re curious, ask Wally,” he said simply, shrugging it off and twirling his pen between his fingers. “Don’t tell me the answer, I don’t wanna know. If that’s what he’s up to, I want it to be a surprise.”

Bruce seemed to still. “So he  _ is _ up to something?”

Dick shot him a look. “Hey, I  _ just _ said I want it to be a surprise. Let’s get back to this before you accidentally detective your way through the whole thing.”

* * *

He realised his mistake a few nights later, just as he was heading down to the Batcave with Tim. 

Jim was at work, due to meet them on the GCPD roof in fifteen minutes, and Jason, Barbara, and Damian had scattered themselves to the far corners of the manor. Alfred had retired for the night shortly after cleaning up from dinner.

That left Bruce and Wally alone. 

Bruce’s smile was just the slightest bit sly as Dick followed Tim down into the Batcave. Dick frowned at him, praying that he received the  _ ‘keep it secret’ _ vibes that he desperately sent his way. Wally didn’t seem the slightest bit concerned, and he even turned to Bruce with an eager grin as the clock began to slide shut behind him.

“They’re up to something,” he muttered to Tim.

Silence. Dick stared hard at his back, and it was only when he turned the corner at the bottom of the staircase that he saw Tim’s smirk.

_ “You’re _ up to something,” Dick corrected, surprise thundering its way through his chest. 

“My lips are sealed,” Tim replied. “I’ve been sworn to secrecy, don’t ask me to tell you anything.”

“I wasn’t going to. I’d just like to know who’s plotting against me.”

Tim grabbed his uniform and made a beeline for the changing rooms. “I’ve done no such thing. Now come on, we’re gonna be late for our meeting with Jim.”

* * *

Wally was already in bed by the time Dick made it back from patrol. Fresh from his shower, Dick crawled in next to him; not for the first time, he was grateful for his blackout curtains as they protected him from the desperate claws of the morning sun. His eyes itched with tiredness, and all he wanted was to bury himself into the space between Wally’s shoulderblades and go to sleep.

He stirred as Dick pressed his toes against the backs of his calves. “Hey,” he murmured, his voice low and faintly slurred with sleep.

“Hey,” Dick whispered. “Go back to sleep, Walls.”

“Mm.” He shifted in Dick’s arms, pushing at him with sleep-heavy limbs until he could roll over to face him. He blinked blearily at Dick through the darkness as he pressed his palms carefully over his chest, his sides, his hips. It wasn’t the most thorough examination he’d ever had, but Wally was determined, and Dick let him touch his fill. “You ‘kay?”

Dick hummed as he tugged him closer again. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

It was only then that Wally relaxed. He exhaled into Dick’s collarbone, and what little tension had been held in his body drifted away. “Didn’t hear you come in.”

“Didn’t want to wake you.” Dick nosed aside the hair flopping across his face and kissed his forehead. “Didn’t mean to, sorry.”

“S’okay.” He felt the curve of a smile against his skin. “Love you.”

Dick’s heart squeezed. “Love you, too. Get some sleep, Walls.”

“Mm, working on it,” he sighed, burying his nose into his chest. “Night.”

“Night.”

Wally was gone in seconds, his breathing evening out as if he’d never stirred at all. It was fifty-fifty whether he’d remember it in the morning; Dick was willing to bet he wouldn’t, given how easily he’d fallen asleep again. It wasn’t uncommon, not when their schedules were sometimes so skewed from each other. There were times when Wally matched it and those when he didn’t or couldn’t, but he always seemed to pull himself out of his sleep just to welcome Dick home. It was heartbreakingly sweet, and Dick desperately wished that he could have this every single night.

Dick closed his eyes and buried his face into Wally’s hair. If Wally decided to get down on one knee, he knew what his answer would be.


	7. 2 Months To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any alternate POV scenes you want to see, let me know in a comment!
> 
> Note: Batcest/incest shippers do not interact.

Normally, Dick didn’t venture into Bruce and Jim’s wing of the manor. They all had their separate areas with plenty of corridor outside their bedrooms - with the sheer amount of space in the building, it was easy enough to grant each other much more privacy than they really needed, and if they were hunting for someone, they all had their phones on hand anyway. There was never any reason to stray too closely to a bedroom without invitation.

This, though, seemed more appropriate to talk about in person considering it was about the wedding. When Dick had texted, Bruce had simply said that he was in his room, and that had been all the invitation he needed. 

As he approached, he heard low murmurs from the crack in the bedroom door. When Dick gently knocked at the frame, they stopped. “Hey,” he called, “it’s just me.”

“Come in, kid,” Jim said. 

Dick nudged the door open further. There, perched on the end of the bed, were Bruce and Jim, welcoming smiles on their faces. There was a familiar box in Bruce’s hands - palm-sized, flat, black, closed for now - and Jim held a silvery tie, still looped around his hands where he’d been fiddling with it. 

“Don’t let me interrupt,” Dick said, lounging against the doorframe. “What’re you doing?”

“Wedding prep.” Bruce tapped the lid of his box. “I’m finding something old and something blue, Jim is finding something borrowed and something new. We decided to split it.”

“Except you’re already done,” Jim huffed with a fond roll of his eyes.

Dick raised an eyebrow. “What’ve you got so far?” He knew the answer to a couple already, but he could see the anticipation in Bruce’s eyes; he _wanted_ to share this, and Dick was more than happy to listen.

“My something old is my father’s watch,” Bruce explained, thumbing the catch on the box in his lap. “For the something blue, I have one of my mother’s brooches, a small blue flower. It’ll be easy enough to pin to my lapel for the day.”

Jim’s hand crossed the gap between them to squeeze Bruce’s wrist. “I think that sounds sweet,” Dick said, just to see Bruce’s eyes twinkle. “What about you, Jim?”

“Well,” he sighed, “Alfred’s letting me borrow one of his ties, but I have no idea what to do for something new.” He glanced between Dick and Bruce, looking only a little bit helpless. “I mean, _everything_ in this fucking place is new. I don’t _need_ more stuff.”

“You can just use something we already have,” Bruce said, raising an amused eyebrow. “It doesn’t have to be _new_ new.”

Dick drifted as they bounced back and forth, shifting his focus to an idea prickling at the back of his mind. No, it was true that Jim didn’t necessarily need something brand spanking new, but there _was_ something that he could easily incorporate into his outfit for the day. He just needed to make a quick trip out into the city to get exactly what he had in mind.

“I’ll take care of it,” Dick said, interrupting them. 

Jim blinked at him. “I- Thanks. Should I be concerned?”

“Nope.” Dick grinned at him. “I think I’ve got something good in mind.”

“This had better not be a prank.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “If it is, you still have two months to find something.” Which, okay, that wasn’t that long when there was a wedding looming over them, but it was long enough. Most things were already in place now, thankfully, but Dick still found himself checking his notes over and over, just to make sure. It didn’t hurt to be too careful. 

“Thank you,” Bruce said, a sweet smile on his face. “Now, what was it you wanted to ask?”

Dick paused, scrambling back over his thoughts. _“Oh,_ yeah. Have you guys thought about vows? Are you writing your own?” 

“As a matter of fact, we were going to start once we’d figured this out.” Bruce stood, crossing over to the dresser to put down the watch’s box. Dick could just about see the glint of the brooch next to it, the light catching on the sharp edge of a sapphire petal. “Or, well,” Bruce continued, shooting Jim a playful grin now, _“I_ was going to go to the library to write mine in private. I don’t know what you’re planning on doing.”

“I’ll find somewhere,” Jim sighed. “One of your many offices, probably.”

“One of _our_ many offices,” Bruce teased. With the way Jim snorted, Dick figured this was probably an old joke by now, and he covered up his own laugh with a delicate cough.

“Well,” he said, pushing off from the doorframe, “I’ll leave you guys to it. Jim, I’ll come find you when I’ve got your something new.”

Jim stood up with a huff, just so he could set the tie down next to Bruce’s things. “There’s no rush, son.”

“I’m not rushing,” Dick promised, grinning. “I just have an idea.”

* * *

He found Jim in the dining room that evening. It was empty and dim, save for him under the lone chandelier overhead. There were crumpled pieces of paper scattered around him, tossed carelessly aside in a way that would’ve made Alfred raise an eyebrow had he been in the room. The gramophone hummed out a song in the corner, and when Dick turned an ear towards it to deliberately listen, he realised it was one of Bruce’s favourite classical tracks.

Dick made his way over, deliberately stepping a little louder just so that Jim knew he was there. “How’s it going?” he asked, sinking into the chair opposite him.

“It’s… going,” Jim sighed, scratching his pen through another line. “I didn’t realise how hard it’d be to say what I want without mentioning the Batman thing.”

“Good point,” Dick chuckled, inclining his head. Admittedly, he hadn’t really considered it either, but then again, it wasn’t his wedding. Odds were, when Dick took Jim’s place one day and wrote his own vows for Wally, he wouldn’t even have to worry about something like this. He and Wally were both pretty deeply buried in the superhero life, and he already knew that most of the guests would likely be other heroes anyway, or would at least _know._

Jim had an entirely different problem. His guests - the GCPD, his friends - didn’t know that he was marrying Batman. It was kind of funny, but Dick bit the inside of his cheek so he didn’t laugh. Now wasn’t the time.

“I got your something new,” he said instead, sliding a thin box across the table.

Jim caught it with his free hand. His head cocked as he studied it. “What is it?”

Dick leaned back, tucking his hands into his pockets with a smile. “Open it.”

Reluctantly, Jim put down his pen so he could flip back the lid. His eyebrows raised as he glanced up at Dick. “Cufflinks?”

“They match Bruce’s favourite pair,” he said, nodding towards the box. 

Jim’s features softened. It made him look so much younger, Dick thought; he wasn’t sure he was entirely used to the sweeter, gentler version of him they saw around the manor, even though it had been some time now since he’d moved in more completely. In the field, he was the same Commissioner Gordon he’d always been - although, perhaps, a little more relaxed - and at home he was definitely warmer, but this was a completely different side of him. He hadn’t often seen Jim look grateful like this, not even when Dick had helped hand over the villain of the week after some serious trouble.

“Thanks, son,” he said, glancing up at him again with that warm smile. “I appreciate it. You sure this doesn’t count as something borrowed again?”

“They’re new,” Dick said, shrugging. _“And_ they’re a gift anyway. Consider it an early wedding present.”

Jim’s eyes sparkled. “Then thank you again.” Carefully, he closed the lid, and he tucked the box into his pocket for safekeeping. “I don’t suppose you’ve got any spare magic up your sleeve, Dick? I’m having some real trouble trying to come up with anything good here. I’m not a words kind of guy.”

At that, Dick pushed back from the table and held his hands up. “Oh, no,” he laughed, “absolutely not. You think I’d let you steal all of my material? I need that for my _own_ wedding.”

“You’re not even engaged,” Jim huffed, but there was a smile on his lips, twitching at the corners of his mouth.

“Not _yet,”_ Dick reminded him, grinning. “I’m telling you, once _your_ wedding’s done, all bets are off.”

“Right,” Jim chuckled, shaking his head and turning back to his pen and paper. “Good luck with that.”

Something in his voice plucked at Dick’s senses, screamed for his attention, but he couldn’t quite get his head around it. He _knew_ there was something more to what Jim had said, knew it as surely as he knew that the sky was blue. Whatever it was, though, Jim certainly wasn’t going to elaborate - he was already busy writing again - and Dick didn’t quite have enough information on hand to figure it out for himself. 

Or, more accurately, he didn’t _want_ to figure it out. Sure, he could probably make some educated guesses, but that wasn’t _fun._

* * *

What _was_ fun, however, was Bruce’s bachelor party.

The restaurant was just as classy as the website had promised. Dick had, admittedly, never been a big fan of putting on a suit and tie for dinners like these - he was good at faking it, but that didn’t mean he _liked_ it - but this was different. As fancy as it was, they were left alone for the most part, and that meant that he could just enjoy the company of the Justice League.

It turned out that they were pretty good with a party atmosphere. He and Barry were the most sober - Dick by choice, Barry because he just burned it off too quickly, although Arthur wasn’t far behind them - and they exchanged amused little looks as the rest of the table erupted into giggles over their dessert. Clark wiped his eyes under his glasses, and Diana leaned back in her chair as she laughed heartily. Even Bruce was a little red in the face, though he tried to maintain some sense of decorum as he chuckled. 

He still wasn’t entirely sure why Clark had invited him along. Really, he thought, this seemed like something more for Bruce’s friends, not his eldest son, but then again, it had been relatively tame so far. It was a very Bruce Wayne bachelor party, all things considered: good food, a bit of wine, and some joking around with his friends. 

Dick hadn’t exactly had a reason to turn it down anyway. Wally wasn’t in Gotham, and his siblings were otherwise occupied with looking after the city for the night. Sure, Alfred was at home, but considering he had a rare night to himself, Dick hadn’t wanted to interrupt. This was fun and easy, and if he got to laugh at his father’s expense a little bit, then it was even better.

Dick’s phone buzzed in his pocket. While everyone was distracted, he tugged it out to take a quick look.

_ > Remind me where you are again? _

Jason. Dick rattled off the address automatically, and then, pausing, he added, _Why?_

_ > Here’s the thing. I was in the neighbourhood, and I kind of spotted Renee and a bunch of others pulling Jim inside. _

_You’re not serious?_

_ > 100% serious. _

He shot a glance around the table. Barry was watching him, a wary eyebrow raised, but Dick waved him off before he could look too worried. When he mouthed Jason’s name at him, Barry nodded and looked away again, appeased.

_I think Hal wanted to drag everyone down there once we’re done eating._

_ > Holy shit. They’re gonna run into each other. That’s hysterical. Are you gonna warn B? _

_Absolutely not. I’m just gonna watch this happen._

_ > Perfect. I’m coming in, too. _

_What? Why?_

No reply. Dick puffed out a breath and tucked his phone away. He’d just find Jason and ask for himself when they moved downstairs, he supposed.

“So!” Hal said, setting down his wineglass a little too firmly. He wiggled his eyebrows, directing it mostly at Bruce. “Who wants to take a little adventure downstairs?”

“Why would I want to do that?” Bruce asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Hal swept a hand around the table. “It’s your bachelor party! Live a little, Bruce, c’mon.”

Bruce sighed, dragging the end of his fork through the remains of his chocolate gateau. “Hal, I’m getting married in two months. I hardly think the press needs the added material of spotting me in a nightclub.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Hal pointed out, wagging a finger at him. “I’m going down there to drink and dance with Bar.”

Dick kept his mouth shut. He rubbed his fingers over his mouth, carefully avoiding Bruce’s gaze. If he knew that Jim was already down there then Bruce was sure to immediately agree, but he didn’t want to give the game away. It’d be far funnier to watch them run into each other than set Bruce off to track him down. 

He also deliberately wasn’t thinking about the end result of nudging them together in a club. That was _definitely_ not for his imagination; Dick shuddered at the thought.

“Fine,” Bruce sighed, rolling his eyes. “I’ll go downstairs for _one_ drink, and to see you stumble your way around the room.”

In the end, not everyone accompanied them. Diana and Arthur decided to call it for the evening, leaving Dick to follow Bruce, Clark, Barry, and Hal down the stairs. The classical music floating through the restaurant faded, replaced by the low thump of bass as they grew closer to the entrance. Dick watched as Bruce loosened his tie just a little, and he was tempted to do the same; it was hotter downstairs already, before they’d even stepped into the club.

Thankfully, nobody was actually onstage. In fact, the stage was dark, and any seating had been swept away for now to leave room for dancing. Lights flashed overhead, and when Dick glanced over at the others, he saw Clark wince; the abrupt shift in volume was unpleasant for human ears, so Dick couldn’t imagine how it was for him. Hal, on the other hand, grinned, grabbed Barry by the wrist, and cheerfully waved goodbye as he dragged him out onto the floor. The corners of Bruce’s lips twitched with suppressed laughter.

“So much for my bachelor party,” he said, raising his voice to be heard above the music. 

“We all knew Hal would pull him away,” Clark sighed. “Come on, I’ll buy you that drink.”

Weaving through the crowd wasn’t that difficult with Superman parting the way, Dick thought. Nobody recognised Clark, of course, but he had such a charming way with people that they let him through easily, and all Dick had to do was keep up with him and Bruce. They seized an empty spot at the bar - it was a little quieter here, a little less busy - and took a moment to just breathe. In the end, Clark just ended up ordering three bottles of water, and Dick accepted his gratefully, pressing it against his cheek just to cool down a touch.

“Well,” Bruce said, leaning back against the bar, “it’s certainly been eventful.”

“Fun, though?” Clark asked.

The corner of Bruce’s mouth twitched. “Definitely.” He glanced over at Dick, an eyebrow raised. “You can go home, if you want. You don’t have to stay.”

Dick just shrugged. “Maybe in a little while. If you start dancing, though, I’m out.”

Bruce laughed, warm and amused, but before he could reply, something else crossed his face: surprise. 

Dick tracked his gaze, and watched as a familiar figure folded out of the crowd, laughing next to Renee. Jim froze as he locked eyes with Bruce, and even under the low, colourful lights, Dick saw the way his cheeks turned pink. 

Clark covered up his laugh with a polite cough. Dick leaned in and quietly murmured, “You knew he was here, didn’t you?” 

“I knew when we were upstairs,” Clark admitted. He tapped his ear and winked.

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” Bruce said, warm and amused as Jim came closer. “Was this your doing, Renee?”

She held her hands up with a smirk. “Guilty as charged. Didn’t expect you, though.”

Jim shifted on his feet, looking somewhat awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck, and then offered Bruce a little smile as he said, “Well, since you’re here… Do you wanna dance?”

Bruce set his bottle of water down on the bar with a solid thunk. “I thought you’d never ask.” He took Jim’s outstretched hand, and then they were gone amongst the crowd in a blink. Renee just rolled her eyes, collected her drinks, and, with a nod at Clark and Dick, disappeared along the edge of the room, presumably to find the rest of Jim’s party. 

There was an awkward sort of pause then. Dick had always got along well with Clark, had always found him perfectly easy to talk to, but this was a very different setting. 

“I’m, uh.” Clark jerked a thumb towards the door. “I’m gonna head out. It’s a little… _loud_ for me.”

Dick snorted. “Yeah, that’s fair enough. I think I’ll take off with you now Bruce is occupied.” He hadn’t seen even a hint of Jason, so he couldn’t even talk to him about the evening’s patrols. He was probably better off just heading home before he had to navigate the room solo.

Clark’s smile made him frown. “Oh, I don’t think you should leave just yet,” he said, looking far too pleased. “There’s a few people here who might want to see you.”

“A few?”

“Three, to be precise,” Clark said, nodding. “Try a table on the other side of the room.” He clapped him on the shoulder, and then, as he slipped away, he called, “See you at the wedding!”

Dick shook his head as he lost sight of Clark, laughing quietly to himself. There was no point in hanging around on his own, so Dick capped his water and pushed off from the bar to weave his way through. It was safe to bet that Jason was one of the three - he hadn’t texted Dick again, so he was probably still here - but Dick had no idea who the other two were. Probably not his other brothers - _hopefully_ not his other brothers, because Dick didn’t think he could look Tim in the eye in a club like this.

There, in the corner, was Jason, perched on a stool at a table. Someone with a mop of red hair had his back to Dick, but he didn’t need to see his face to know that it was Roy; the tank top and scruffy jeans said it all for him, not to mention his recognisable tattoos. 

But that was only two. Where - and who - was the third?

Jason grinned as soon as he spotted Dick. “So, you made it down here,” he teased. 

“It was Hal’s idea,” Dick said, rolling his eyes. “Hey, Roy.”

“Hey, man.” There was a twinkle in Roy’s eyes, one that said he knew something Dick didn’t. “Yeah, that sounds like Hal. Think I saw him and Barry out in the crowd there for a second.”

“Yeah, well, I’d recommend _not_ looking,” Dick said, shooting Jason a look. “Bruce found Jim.”

Jason just laughed. “Jesus. No wonder you came over here instead.”

Dick snagged a free stool, hopping up onto it. It put him next to Roy, with an empty seat between him and Jason. He put his water down with a heavy, amused huff. “Clark abandoned me. What are you guys doing here anyway?”

“Well, he was on patrol,” Roy said, jerking a thumb towards Jason, “and I got tired of waiting around back at the manor, so…” 

He trailed off, grinning. His gaze flicked to a spot over Dick’s shoulder, and then a pair of arms circled around Dick’s middle. A familiar hum of static electricity tickled his skin as hands laid over his, and Dick broke into a smile as Wally plopped his chin on Dick’s shoulder. “So we figured we’d come and crash the party,” Wally finished. “Hi, by the way. I thought I’d be here when we spotted you, but the bathroom is a fucking _maze.”_

Dick twisted to kiss his cheek. “Fair enough. I didn’t even know you were coming down this weekend.”

“My fault,” Roy said, chuckling. Wally slipped away to take the last empty seat, and Dick immediately missed his warmth; he chased down Wally’s hand to hold it in his own instead, resting them on his knee. Wally beamed at him. “I thought we could surprise you guys.”

“It’s better than chaperoning until we get home,” Jason agreed. He paused for a moment, drumming his fingers on the table, and then asked, “Hey, Roy, you wanna go dance?”

Roy’s answering smile was _cheeky,_ far too cheeky for Dick to witness. He pulled a face and glanced over at Wally instead, who was doing a terrible job of stifling his laughter. “Thought you’d never ask,” Roy said, deliberately fluttering his eyelashes and offering Jason his hand. “Is this what it’s like to be asked to prom?”

Jason stood, rolling his eyes. “Shut up,” he said fondly. The rest of his words were swallowed up by the music, but Dick had a feeling that they weren’t meant for his ears anyway.

There was a muffled squeak as Wally scooted his stool closer. Their knees knocked together under the table. “Hi,” Wally said, planting an elbow on the table to grin at him. “Surprise.”

“Hi,” Dick laughed. He gave his fingers a wiggle between Wally’s, just to see the corner of his eyes crinkle with his smile. “You come here often?”

“I will if you do,” Wally replied smoothly. He even shot Dick a playful wink, the bastard, and then promptly stole Dick’s water for a sip. 

“You know,” he continued, setting the bottle down again, “Roy’s pretty brave asking Jason to dance when your dad is literally out there right now.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “You’re seriously still scared of Bruce?”

“Not - _scared,_ exactly. It’s more like… I value the opportunity to come and hang out with you, and I don’t think he’ll appreciate seeing my hands on your ass.”

“He’s busy anyway,” Dick said, waving a hand dismissively. “He’s with Jim.”

There was a little glimmer in Wally’s eyes. Dick had already won, he knew that; there was an obvious way that this night was going to end, and it was going to be with the two of them out on the dance floor for just a little bit, just long enough to get a taste of the heat and the music and the thrill. This was just their usual joking around, a chance to sink into each other before they ventured out there to join in. Finding the moments where Wally wanted to be still for a beat were almost magical, in a way; their bed was predictable, but other ones like this were to be treasured.

“Maybe we can get away with a dance or two,” Wally allowed, tilting his head to one side with such a heartbreakingly fond look pointed Dick’s way. It made his heart squeeze. 

Dick cocked his head towards the crowd. “You wanna take that chance?”

Wally slipped off of his stool with a sly grin. He tugged on Dick’s hand, and he helplessly followed him out into the crowd. His water sat abandoned on the table, forgotten as he folded himself into Wally’s arms. He plastered himself up against him from hip to chest, and they moved somewhat clumsily to the beat of the music; Dick was there more for Wally’s warmth and affection than the dancing in the end, and he just enjoyed the way they laughed together as they missed steps.

“I don’t know about you,” Dick said, leaning in to put his lips to Wally’s ear, “but I think for my bachelor party, I’m gonna take a leaf out of Clark’s book and just go bowling.”

Wally tipped his head back with a laugh, warm and open and free, and Dick’s heart thudded too fast in his chest. It was fucking exciting to talk about marriage so comfortably with Wally, and wonder what would be beyond the next few months. Really, Dick thought, they needed to get a shared place away from everyone else first, an apartment or a house that was just for them, before they took the marriage step.

Then again, they never had been good about doing things at a normal pace anyway. Their connection had been _instant_ when they’d first met, and they’d jumped from dating mere weeks after introducing themselves to not living together properly after more than ten years.

As they turned around on the dance floor again, Dick tried to wrap his mind around _where._ Gotham was probably the better choice, given that Wally was his own mode of transportation. 

And then Wally kissed him, and his thoughts scattered.


	8. 1 Month To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any scenes you'd like from another perspective, let me know in a comment!
> 
> Batcest/incest shippers do not interact.

Everything was ready. The plans were set, and everything was booked. The menu was complete and ready, and all that remained was the rehearsal dinner; there would still be room for final tweaks if things weren’t quite right, but the majority of the work was done.

It meant that Dick found himself at sort of a loose end. There was still work to be done in Gotham, of course, as there always was; patrols continued as normal, and they were occasionally accompanied by Roy or Wally if they were in town - and, on a handful of occasions, Kon, who stood with Tim on the rooftops and laughed about some hidden joke. As far as Dick knew, there was no real progress there yet, but it was starting to look positive; he saw the way Kon looked at Tim when his brother wasn’t looking, and that was all he needed to know that it was mutual.

Otherwise, though, Dick had more free time than he knew what to do with. 

Wally, however,  _ definitely _ had plans, ones that probably involved staying in bed.

When Dick stirred, sleepily clawing his way to wakefulness, Wally was a pillar of heat against his back. His arm was around Dick, hugging him back against his chest as he nosed lazily against his bare shoulder. Dick hummed wordlessly to let him know he was awake, and Wally gently squeezed his middle in response.

Mornings like this were Dick’s favourites. He liked when he had the chance to wake up before midday - and a quick squint at his alarm clock told him it was still closer to eleven, thankfully - and it was even better if he could do so in Wally’s arms. It was just a shame that it couldn’t happen every day.

Dick blinked sleepily across the room, frowning thoughtfully. “Walls?”

“Mm?”

“Have you ever thought about moving in together?”

Wally’s fingers tapped rhythmically on Dick’s abdomen. “I’ve thought about it,” he admitted. His voice was low and raspy with sleep, and Dick felt a shiver of something hot and syrupy slide into his stomach, but he ignored it for now. “I’ve thought about it a lot, actually.”

“Yeah?”

He hummed again, low and fond against Dick’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

Dick waited a beat, curious to see if Wally would elaborate. When he didn’t, he rolled over onto his back so he could actually see his face, and he was greeted by the sight of a sleepy, rumpled Wally. He smiled at Dick crookedly, curving the pillow marks on his cheek as he shuffled back a little to make room for Dick. Once he was settled, Wally automatically filled in the empty space again, and then went as far as propping himself up just so he could rest his head on Dick’s chest. Dick’s fingers found their way to his hair, idly playing with it as they laid there.

“Is it something you want to do?” Dick asked cautiously. He had a feeling that he knew the answer already, but he didn’t want to get too ahead of himself.

“Of course I do,” Wally chuckled, tilting his head into Dick’s touch like a cat. “Dude, we’ve been dating for so long, I’m surprised we’re  _ not _ already living together. I just never thought about asking.”

“Well, you come here often enough,” Dick teased, flicking his ear just to make Wally laugh. Relief washed over him, though, subtle like a gentle wave; some small part of him had somehow been scared that Wally would say no, even though every piece of evidence had pointed towards a yes before Dick had even asked the question. “And you already have your place in Keystone,” he reminded him. “When I visit, it’s pretty much already living together.”

Wally glanced up at him, an eyebrow raised. “I have a studio apartment, Dick. That’s great for visits, but not if we want a permanent place together. Besides, how’re you gonna work in Gotham and Blüdhaven if you’re in Keystone?”

“Zeta tubes.”

“Dick.”

He tilted his head. “Yeah?”

Wally rolled his eyes fondly. “Let’s get a place in Gotham. I can run between here and Keystone, and Blüdhaven is close enough already.”

Something in Dick’s chest shivered, warm and delighted at the ease with which Wally suggested it. A little voice in his ear said that it sounded like he’d already thought about this before, that Wally sounded  _ familiar _ with the concept, and Dick wondered just how much of it he’d already considered. At this point, Dick wouldn’t be surprised if Wally opened his phone with a list of places picked out and ready to visit.

“You sure you want Gotham?” Dick asked. “You know what it’s like here sometimes, my family included.”

“I want Gotham,” Wally assured him, turning to pillow his cheek on Dick’s chest again. “It’s not that bad here, you know, not nearly as bad as Bruce makes it out to be with his whole Batman growly thing.” He popped up on his elbow again, his head tilted and his hair flopping over to one side sweetly. “Hey, when do you wanna start looking for a place? Now, or after the wedding?”

“I…” Dick trailed off smiling breathlessly.  _ “Anytime, _ Walls. I mean, there’s no rush, but if we find the right place…”

Wally wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Then we don’t have to worry about your family, I get it.”

“Shut up, dude,” Dick laughed, tapping his fingers against Wally’s side. “We don’t have to worry about them anyway, they never come in here. I was more excited about the whole getting to live with you thing, but sure, more sex is always a bonus.” Grinning, he added, “We’ll need to christen the furniture.”

“All of the rooms,” Wally agreed, smirking. He shifted, sliding over Dick to straddle him, his thighs either side of his hips as he settled down on his chest. He was a warm, comfortable weight in Dick’s lap, a familiar one; his hands drifted to Wally’s hips, thumbing the band of his underwear, curious to see if Wally was taking this where Dick thought he was. “You know, you could just not wear a shirt, actually.”

Dick snorted. “Really?”

“Mhm.” One of Wally’s hands skimmed up to rest near Dick’s head, just so he could thread his fingers into his hair. The other kept him propped up over him, hovering as Wally considered him. A shiver of heat dripped down Dick’s spine. “Listen, this is a really nice view, and it’s a crime that you keep it hidden away.”

“Somehow, I don’t think anyone else in this house would appreciate it.”

Wally shrugged. “More for me, then.” He dipped down, nosing under Dick’s chin. His eyes drifted shut as he tilted his head back, giving Wally plenty of room to pepper a few kisses down his neck. 

“Walls,” he murmured, fanning his fingers out against his sides, “I need to get up.”

“No, you don’t.” Wally’s words buzzed against his skin. Dick shivered at the hint of a smile he could feel. “I know as well as you do that there isn’t anything left to plan. Have a lazy morning in bed for once.” He kissed the crook of his neck, and then lingered there, nosing the spot. “We can celebrate getting a place together.”

“We don’t even have one yet,” Dick laughed. He trailed his fingers up Wally’s sides anyway, then skimmed them down again, tucking them just under his waistband. 

Wally shook with quiet amusement. “Not  _ yet, _ no. But we can celebrate the idea, right?”

He had a point, Dick supposed. It was a very, very convincing argument; it would’ve sold it if he hadn’t already been on one track the moment that Wally had climbed on top of him. Wally shifted above him, his head tilted in a silent question, and Dick squeezed his hips in response.

“Sounds like a pretty good morning to me,” Dick admitted, dragging his thumb across Wally’s skin just to make him shiver. “Is this how we’re gonna start every day in our own place?”

“Hopefully,” Wally chuckled. He dipped down now, bumping his nose against Dick’s fondly on his way to his mouth. The kiss was warm, heady, lazy like they had been since waking up, and it set every one of Dick’s nerves on fire when Wally rocked down in his lap in a slow,  _ deliberate _ move. Dick’s breath caught for a moment, and then he clasped his hands to Wally’s sides to guide him through the motion again. 

Wally sighed pleasantly against his lips, his breath fanning out across his face. “I could get used to this every morning.”

“Me, too,” Dick hummed, rocking up to meet Wally halfway. Arousal pulsed in his veins, thudded along to the rhythm of his heartbeat, thick and hot as it coiled in his stomach. It wasn’t often that they got to have morning sex - or their approximation of it, anyway, with how they didn’t always sleep at the same time - but they’d had it a fair few times over the years. Dick loved the way Wally was always soft and warm just after waking up, so loose-limbed but  _ eager, _ his impatience coming across in his kiss rather than his movements. There was just something particularly perfect about a little bit of making out, something in the way they pawed at each other and rocked without anything going anywhere fast. It was almost nostalgic, in a way.

It didn’t even matter that neither of them could get quite the right angle here for any decent pressure. There were bumps here and there - and the general movement was  _ amazing; _ that alone stoked the fire in Dick’s belly, sparking it higher as he pressed up against Wally - but it wasn’t quite consistent, not in the way Dick wanted right now.

He slipped a hand between them, brushing a couple of fingers against Wally’s cock through his underwear. He made a pleased little noise into the kiss, drawing back just to catch his breath. “Yeah?” Dick asked, chasing after him to pepper kisses along his jaw.

_ “God, _ yeah,” Wally panted. He hung his head, tucked it into the crook of Dick’s neck as he rolled steadily against his fingers. Dick swallowed hard at the strength behind the motion, his thoughts darting elsewhere for a brief moment before he refocused. 

He rubbed Wally’s cock in tight circles, dragging slow and firm just to pull a low groan out of him. His underwear was just a little bit damp under Dick’s fingers, and that thought alone sent a shiver down his spine; they’d barely gotten started, had done little more than grind and kiss, and yet Wally shuddered above him like they were already well into a long, teasing session. Dick pressed at the head of his cock, and  _ there, _ Wally buried a soft noise against his neck, his hips twitching forwards against Dick’s hand.

“Stop  _ teasing,” _ Wally huffed, half muffled with the way he tucked his nose in under Dick’s jaw. He felt a fleeting hint of teeth, a playful threat that was  _ definitely _ too high for him to cover up with the collar of his shirt. “Thought you wanted to hurry?”

“Okay,  _ Flash,” _ Dick teased, and Wally shook with quiet laughter above him. 

He did, however, decide to play fair. Dick slipped under his waistband, and once he was back where he’d started, he thumbed down from the head to the base, back up again in a familiar pattern, while Wally shifted in his lap, chasing his touch. He lifted his head just to kiss him again, and Dick hummed as warm pleasure fizzled across his skin. There was nothing quite like kissing Wally; nothing else really compared to the slight staticky sensation, like the extra energy trapped in Wally’s atoms simply had to find some other way to escape when he was still - or, well, relatively still, because he was back to panting and rocking against Dick’s fingers again with quiet desperation. 

His brows drew together, crinkled with concentration and then relaxing again moments later as he exhaled, long and slow. “Feels good,” he murmured, humming when Dick settled a finger either side of his cock, just so he could fuck between them and grind against his palm. Dick felt himself twitch, his cheeks cramping with a rush of spit. It would be so easy to switch their positions, slide down Wally’s torso-

Dick moaned, jolting against the thigh pressed up between his legs. He felt Wally grin against the corner of his mouth as Dick rocked up into him, the fingers of his free hand digging into Wally’s bare shoulder. Okay, so maybe he  _ didn’t _ have the coordination to flip them now, not when Wally very deliberately shifted his knee to press against him better. When had he even adjusted? The last time Dick had noticed, Wally had been straddling his hips, not his thigh.

It didn’t matter, though. He brushed it aside in favour of enjoying it, groaning into Wally’s mouth as he scrambled to get his thoughts together. He wanted to make Wally come first, damn it.

He had to do one better. It was hard to think with Wally rocking into his hand, grinding his thigh against his cock, kissing him hard enough to steal the breath from his lungs. The pressure popped like fireworks under his skin, but Dick desperately tried to ignore it just so he could  _ think. _

He broke away from Wally to kiss along his jaw, just to distract him. It worked; Wally sighed, nosing down into Dick’s shoulder again, mouthed at the skin there - and groaned in frustration when Dick’s hand abruptly disappeared from between his legs. “Dick,” he murmured, nipping at his shoulder.

“Just a sec,” Dick promised. He lifted his hand, swiped his tongue across his fingers, and then squeezed between them again. 

This time, when he slipped back into Wally’s underwear, down the trail of hair pointing south, he trapped Wally’s cock between his thumb and forefinger for a leisurely stroke from base to tip. Wally  _ shivered _ above him, coughing out a moan as Dick fell into a familiar rhythm now: the same circle he knew Wally liked, the particular brush of his thumb over the head that made him tremble, the tempting, teasing slide up the underside just to slow things down here and there. His knee jerked clumsily against Dick, but it felt amazing anyway,  _ better _ when Dick twisted his hips down into the motion. 

It didn’t take a whole lot more to bring Wally to the edge. He was already kissing a little off-centre, a little like he was too distracted to really think about it too much, and he kept tripping over his thrusts, turning a little rougher with them just because of how uncoordinated he was. He knew Wally well enough to notice his tells, to pick out the little hints that told him he was close even before Wally started to frantically tell him under his breath, whispering  _ ‘please’ _ and  _ ‘don’t stop’ _ and  _ ‘right there’ _ almost too quickly for Dick to hear.

Dick rolled his thumb over the head, pressed tighter on the downstroke. Wally shook like a leaf, his knees clamped to either side of Dick’s thigh, and then he curled over him, his breathing ragged as he fucked into Dick’s touch. He just kept  _ going, _ grinding into the newfound slickness on Dick’s fingers as he groaned, and a bolt of heat shot through Dick as he realised Wally tripped straight into shivery aftershocks right on the heels of his orgasm, right into that sweet spot where it still felt good without being too sensitive. He made little noises right against the shell of Dick’s ear, and Dick bit back a groan as he rocked up against Wally’s thigh. God, it wouldn’t take much more to get him there either, but he wanted to make sure Wally was satisfied first.

Wally nosed against his jaw, and Dick met him for a lazy, sweet kiss. There was a smile at the corners of his mouth, and it widened with Wally’s pleased hum. “That was  _ good,” _ he murmured, his lips bumping against Dick’s as he spoke. “I don’t think I can feel my legs.”

Dick flushed. Of all the things that had happened so far,  _ that _ was what made him blush. “Good thing we’re not leaving the bed yet,” he teased, brushing his fingers over Wally’s cock again just to make him twitch. He was  _ definitely _ too sensitive now. 

There was a sharp grin on Wally’s lips. Dick felt it at the corner of his mouth, pinching like the nip of his teeth. “Oh, we’re definitely not leaving yet. Your turn.”

He kissed Dick once more, quick and fleeting, and then pushed himself up onto his knees. The covers pooled behind him, tossed away impatiently as he shuffled his way between Dick’s legs, and then down, inevitably down-

Wally smirked up at him from between his legs, looking far too pleased with himself. He pressed a hand against Dick through his underwear, and Dick pressed up into his palm helplessly. “I won’t last that long,” he groaned, his head dropping back against the pillow. “Not worth it, Walls.”

“It’s always worth it,” Wally promised him. “I had other plans, though.”

He kissed his abdomen just above the soft cotton of his underwear, and Dick tensed as Wally pressed his fingers against him now. He wasn’t opposed to grinding against Wally’s knee or thigh, but right now, the pointed pressure of his fingers was much more welcome; he wasn’t feeling patient, not after the display Wally had put on, and he wanted the quickest path to orgasm possible. There would be plenty of time for slow later.

Thankfully, Wally seemed to be on the same track. He nuzzled lower, mouthing at Dick through his underwear; he felt the warm puffs of his breath, the deliberate drag of his fingertips as Wally jacked him off, and, when he dropped a hand down, the soft waves of Wally’s hair as he just held on. Dick whimpered, rocking up into Wally’s mouth to chase a sensation he didn’t quite have - he was close, so close and God, if he wasn’t already dancing on the edge, he would’ve considered begging for Wally’s mouth. Just the thought of it - hot, wet, teasing - had heat lancing through his stomach, sparking right up to his chest.

“Wally,” he panted, tipping his head back and squeezing his eyes shut, “Walls, please, fuck,  _ please- ngh-” _

There was a quiet, muffled noise from between his thighs, something Wally tried to silence by,  _ Christ, _ dragging his tongue against him through the  _ fabric, _ and Dick bit back a whine of his own. Wally was going to be the death of him, it was a simple fact, and to be honest, if that was how he had to go out, he was just fine with it.

It was a particular drag of Wally’s fingers that did it, in the end. He rubbed just right at the base of his cock, just as Dick fucked up against his mouth again, and then he whimpered Wally’s name as he bucked once, twice more, chasing anything that would keep his peak buzzing under his skin. It lingered, fizzing through his muscles as it petered out, but all Dick could do was lay there and gasp for breath, flex his fingers in Wally’s hair as he loosened his grip. 

“Jesus,” Dick huffed, shuddering as a gentle kiss sent one last shiver through his nerves. He laughed. “Okay, yeah, you were right. That  _ was _ good.”

Wally crawled back up the length of his body again, slumping down on top of him like a too-pleased cat. He grinned as he settled his chin in a hand, studying Dick with simple, quiet satisfaction. “Is it ever  _ not _ that good?”

Dick pretended to consider the question. “Well, there  _ was _ that one time-”

“You  _ cannot _ count the times we’ve been interrupted because of hero stuff. That doesn’t have anything to do with  _ my _ performance.”

Dick snorted. When Wally reached up to cup his cheek fondly, he leaned into it, cracking his eyes open again just to smile at him. “Okay, fair point. Then I guess you’re right, it is always that good.”

Wally grinned triumphantly. “Thank you.”

“I do need a shower before breakfast now, though,” Dick said, shifting underneath him. He was just a little bit sticky, and that really needed remedying before he even thought about leaving his bedroom. Wally made a grumbling noise, his bottom lip sticking out in a playful pout, so Dick arched an eyebrow and added, “If you come with, we can try and really make sure we’re right about it being that good all the time.”

Wally cocked his head. “Round two?”

“Round two.”

Wind rushed past Dick’s face as he abruptly found himself alone in the bed. The bathroom door whipped open and the shower started, and Dick laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. He knew full well that Wally had turned on the speed for dramatic effect, purely to make a joke out of it, and he fell just a little bit more in love with him in that moment. 

If this was what he had to look forward to in their own place, then he couldn’t wait.

* * *

“Now, we all know that Bruce isn’t the easiest to get along with.”

There was a chorus of quiet laughter from around the table, and Dick grinned when he saw Bruce roll his eyes fondly. Next to him, Jim ducked his head as his shoulders shook with chuckles he tried and failed to suppress, but Bruce just turned his smile on him instead, and Dick watched as it softened at the corners in a way that was just for them. 

Really, he thought, there was something poetic in this. There was Bruce, who seemed easygoing but was actually ridiculously difficult to work with sometimes, and then there was Jim, who sounded gruff just to cover up how open and warm he was. They were a particularly perfect match, a pair who complemented each other in all of the right ways. The most surprising part was how long it had taken them to get here, to this point - one month before their wedding - when they had been skirting around each other long before Dick had ever hidden behind Batman’s cape on his first outing as Robin.

On the other side of the table, opposite the happy couple, Wally sat with his chin on his linked hands as he gazed at Dick. There was a smile on his face, a sweet, delighted one, and it took Dick’s breath away. He nodded, just slightly, and Dick felt something slot neatly into place in his chest. 

“I think I know just how difficult Bruce can be better than almost anyone - anyone except Alfred,” Dick allowed, shooting a wink Alfred’s way just to make him chuckle. “And, you know, I thought about filling this speech with embarrassing stories to maybe get some revenge, but I think the brushes with the press have done my work for me there.” He paused, waited,  _ timed _ it-

“And then I figured I’d just save those for the  _ actual _ wedding dinner.”

There were a few delighted whoops - primarily from Hal, Dick thought - but it was enough to make him grin along with his audience. Even this was a performance, one designed to get everyone in a good mood, and if there was one thing Dick knew he excelled at, it was this. He’d written it all up beforehand, of course, just so he knew what he was going to say, but everything else - the beats, the pauses, the gestures and flair - that was all him, adapting to the needs of his spectators.

So far, Jim and Bruce were both smiling, and that was all that mattered.

“So, while I won’t bore you with reminding you of Bruce’s  _ escapades _ right now,” Dick said, and he paused to let everyone titter - Jim’s guests were more polite with their chuckles this time, somewhere bordering on cautious considering they still only really knew Bruce as a billionaire their friend had somehow found himself tangled with - and then, tilting his head with a smile that turned more genuine, he added, “I will say that my father is a good man. He doesn’t always get it right, but nobody ever does. He is someone who always chooses to do the right thing, though, no matter the path. Knowing this, I could not imagine him settling down with anyone else.”

There was a chorus of cooing, and Jim’s cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink. 

Dick let the moment sit - partially just to make them both squirm under the attention - and then he continued. “And I know this speech wasn’t at all necessary today, not when I get to tease you all over again next month, but I figured hey, it’s a rehearsal, why not say something around the same length as my real speech and embarrass you two along the way?”

While the guests snickered again, Dick paused to scoop up his glass of champagne. He lifted it, beaming now. “To the future Wayne-Gordons.”

The others echoed his toast, and then there was a smattering of agreeable applause and laughter as Dick returned to his seat. Wally held it out for him, and his hand came to tangle with Dick’s on his knee once he was settled.

“That was sweet,” he murmured, his eyes sparkling with humour. “Looking forward to the stories.”

“You know them all already,” Dick replied, smiling. 

There was a low groan from across the table, and Dick looked up to see Jim with his head in his hands. Up ahead, Barbara was taking Dick’s spot, and there was already a sharp grin on her face. 

“You can’t hide here, dad,” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows. “I’m not gonna share all of the good stories either just yet, but I do have  _ some…” _

“I’d like to actually make it to my wedding in one piece,” Jim grumbled playfully, dropping one hand with a sigh. Bruce laughed next to him, knocking their shoulders together, and Dick saw the slightest curve of a smile at the corner of Jim’s mouth.

“Be gentle with him,” Bruce said, casting a glance over at Barbara.

She arched an eyebrow. “For now. Next month, all bets are off.”

There was a ripple of barely muffled snickers, Dick among them, as Bruce shrugged and settled back in his seat. “Then by all means, continue.”

“I hate you,” Jim huffed.

“No you don’t,” Bruce snickered.

“I really don’t,” Jim agreed, the corners of his mouth twitching.

The room quieted down, and Barbara began her speech. Between one chuckle and the next, Wally squeezed Dick’s hand, and Dick squeezed back as warmth pooled in his chest. 

One day, this would be them. Their friends would be embarrassing them with stories from years ago, and they’d sit there wincing and laughing in equal measure, and at the end of it, they’d go home together, giddy and full of love. Until then, Dick’s bedroom in the manor would have to do, but even then Dick thought of the tabs open on his laptop, left there from his quick browse of Gotham apartments before he’d dressed for the rehearsal dinner.

One step at a time, he told himself. Once next month was out of the way, it was game on.


	9. 0 Months To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see any scenes from another perspective, let me know in a comment!
> 
> Batcest/incest shippers do not interact!

Dick knocked lightly at Bruce’s bedroom door. It was ajar, left that way probably on purpose; when he peered inside, he saw Bruce messing with something in the mirror, up high on his lapel. After a beat, it clicked: it was Martha’s brooch, the delicate sapphire flower glinting in the morning sunshine from the windows. He glanced up as Dick paused in the doorway, a self-deprecating little smile crossing over his face. 

“I understand why she just kept it on her favourite coat now,” he said, looking down to finish slotting it into place. “It’s surprisingly fiddly.”

“I’m sure she’d appreciate it, though,” Dick said quietly. It felt a lot like he’d interrupted something important, a moment that Bruce had taken for himself before such a milestone in his life - another that he’d have to undergo without his parents, which was a pain that Dick was, unfortunately, far too familiar with - but Bruce just nodded along with him, and something like peace seemed to smooth its way across his face as the brooch settled into place.

“She would,” Bruce agreed, brushing a petal with his fingertips before letting his hand drop. “What did you need?”

Dick shrugged. He leaned back against the doorframe, tucking his hands into his pockets. “I was just coming to see if you were ready. It’s almost time.”

“Just about there.”

“You nervous?”

“No.” Bruce laughed. “Yes, actually. I don’t know why.”

Dick grinned. “Try not to trip on your way down the aisle.”

Bruce shot him an amused little look. “I’ll try my best. I’d rather not embarrass myself in front of everyone we know. I don’t think Batman would have quite the same effect after that.”

It was funny that Bruce thought Batman would have the same effect after today anyway, regardless of whether he tripped or not, but Dick let it slide without comment. Instead, he pushed off from the doorframe so he could snag Bruce by the wrist, a grin on his face. “Hey. I have one more surprise for you, by the way.”

Bruce raised a suspicious eyebrow. “You have another surprise for me,” he repeated, voice flat, just to make it a statement rather than a question.

“You’ll like it,” Dick promised, tugging him out of his bedroom. He paused just so Bruce could shut the door, and then he began to lead him through the manor, keeping carefully away from any windows to the garden on his way downstairs. Bruce already knew what it was supposed to look like out there - he had, after all, helped choose and approve all of the decorations and placements - but he didn’t want to spoil it for him just yet. Dick had seen the final product, and he wanted it to have the full effect it deserved.

He stepped into the little hallway at the back of the manor, where a set of double doors would open to reveal the guests. For now, the curtains were drawn across the windows, and the heavy wood prevented any noise from filtering into the manor. It was fortunate, really, because it was ridiculously busy out there, and he didn’t want anything to spoil this one moment right here.

Alfred was waiting by the doors, his hands folded primly behind his back and a warm smile on his face. Dick stepped to the side, content to watch this play out as Bruce sent him a puzzled look.

“Alfred?” he asked, head cocked. “I thought you were outside already…?”

“Not quite. My part here isn’t done.” There was a sparkle of quiet mischief in his eyes - or, actually, it might have been something else, Dick realised, something more like unshed emotion. 

Alfred held out a hand, palm up. “If you’ll allow me,” he said, “I believe it’s traditional for the father of the groom to walk his son down the aisle.”

Bruce’s breath audibly caught in his throat. Dick lingered at the corner of the room, a half step away from the side exit, but he wanted to wait just a moment more, just to confirm what he already knew would happen.

“I’d be honoured,” Bruce said softly. He let Alfred fold his hand into the crook of his elbow, and like this, the height difference was almost comical; Bruce towered over Alfred by a good few inches, but Dick had never seen him look smaller right now. He could almost picture what Bruce might have been like when he was younger, more like Robin hiding behind Batman. It was no wonder that Bruce had wanted to become a protector of sorts when he had had Alfred as a role model.

Dick cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go grab my seat.”

Alfred inclined his head with a warm smile. “We’ll be right behind you.”

It was a clear dismissal, and Dick took it. He slipped out through the door, out into the pleasant warmth of the sunshine, just to give Alfred and Bruce a moment alone before they made the walk down the aisle. A few guests turned curious glances his way as he skirted past the assembled chairs, but none lingered for very long. 

Dick’s seat was, of course, in the front row. He was between Jason and Wally, and he barely had time to snag Wally’s hand as he sat before the music swelled. Up at the makeshift altar, Jim swallowed hard, and Renee sneaked in one more comforting pat on his shoulder. Diana cast him an amused little look, as if entertained by the way he shuffled nervously on his feet, only to look forwards again when the doors opened.

Most of the guests twisted to get a glimpse of Bruce, but Dick’s attention snagged on Jim’s expression: every inch of his face was filled with wonder and love, and something in Dick’s heart squeezed tight.

Wally wiggled his fingers, and Dick wiggled back.

* * *

And so there it was. Bruce Wayne and Jim Gordon were married on a rare sunny August day in Gotham. The world seemed to hold its breath for once, granting one moment of peace for the superhero world just so they could be here, in this garden.

The speeches left everyone teary eyed in a different way, from amusement rather than the sweetness of their vows, and then the floor was open to the music. 

Naturally, Jim and Bruce took to the floor first. Dick got to witness the pleasant surprise on Bruce’s face as he realised that Jim knew how to dance. They swayed together in neat little circles for the first song, their foreheads pressed together as they smiled, and it was only when the second began that other couples filtered out to join them. Clark took Lois by the hand to delicately spin her, Hal and Barry were already laughing quietly to themselves as they turned, and Diana swept out into the crowd with an easy grace with Steve trailing behind her, clearly smitten.

Dick still sat at the table he’d eaten at, nursing the last of his glass of champagne. Wally had disappeared for a moment, murmuring something about needing to talk to Roy, so Dick basked in the opportunity to relax and watch. To his delight, he caught a glimpse of Kon approaching Tim, his hand out with a shy look on his face. He said something, Tim flushed and nodded, and then they too stepped out onto the dance floor to sway to the music. When Tim leaned in with pink cheeks, Dick averted his gaze to give them some privacy. They deserved it.

There was still no sign of Wally by the time the song ended, and just as he knocked back the last of his champagne with the intention of going to find him, a familiar face emerged from the crowd. Bruce beamed at him, and Jim trailed after him, laughing as he was tugged along by their tangled fingers.

“I was wondering where you were,” Bruce said, raising a playful eyebrow. “I thought you’d be out there with Wally.”

“He sneaked off to see Roy.” Dick shrugged, grinning. “That, or he got lost coming back from the bathroom.”

“He’ll turn up.” There was a glimmer in Bruce’s eye, and Dick couldn’t decide if it was the simple joy of being a newlywed or if he maybe knew something Dick didn’t. “Actually, this works out. Jim wanted to take a break, and I was hoping I could talk to you.” Bruce offered him his hand, his head tilted towards the dance floor. “Do you think Wally will mind if I borrow you for a dance?”

Dick snorted a laugh as he stood. “He’s not here to protest. Jim, if he shows up, let him know where to find me?”

“You’ve got it, kid.” Jim patted his shoulder fondly as he passed, sinking into Dick’s vacated seat. “Jesus, dancing really takes it out of you.”

Another familiar face appeared behind Jim; Barbara looped her arms around him to give him a hug, and she grinned as she said, “You’re not getting off that easy, dad. If Dick gets to dance with his dad, then I do, too.”

Jim huffed, playing at being exhausted, but there was an obvious sparkle in his eyes as he reached up to squeeze Barbara’s wrist fondly. “I’ll be back for you once the slow stuff finishes,” Bruce teased, and Dick entertained them both with an exaggerated, embarrassed sigh as Bruce pulled him out into the crowd. People parted for them, congratulating Bruce and greeting Dick in equal measure, until they found an unoccupied little spot somewhere in the centre. 

Dancing with Bruce wasn’t unfamiliar. It had just been a few years since they had last done this; Dick could remember galas when he was much smaller, much shorter, where he’d stood on Bruce’s shoes as he’d swung him across the room, laughing in pure delight. He was a little too big for that now, though, so Dick settled for taking Bruce’s hand and putting a polite hand on his shoulder as they stepped back and forth.

“So,” Dick said, raising an eyebrow, “you wanted to talk to me?”

“I wanted to thank you,” Bruce said, inclining his head. Happiness lined every inch of his face in a way that Dick had rarely seen; his father had always tried his best to be warm, had always openly shown his affection for his family and how much joy they brought him, but this was different. He was a little pink in the face from the champagne, and somewhere along the way, he’d loosened his tie a little, too. 

“You wanted to thank me?” Dick repeated, chuckling.

Bruce ducked his head, smiling, as he continued. “Of course I did. You planned all of this, Dick. Today wouldn’t be as perfect if it hadn’t been for you, and I’m not quite sure what I did to deserve a single bit of this.”

“There’s a lot you did, Bruce,” Dick assured him. He shook his head with another quiet laugh. “You took all of us in, for one. And I meant what I said in my speech, you know. You haven’t been perfect at it, but nobody ever has.” He cocked his head with a playful grin, and added, “And apologising goes a long way, too. Besides, who else was gonna get everything together in time?”

Dick was sure that, eventually, Bruce and Jim would have pulled something together. They hadn’t necessarily needed Dick to take all of this on; even with their busy jobs, there would have been time to figure out something, even if it had been smaller and simpler by comparison. Even now, Dick didn’t think it was a particularly grand wedding, and that seemed to suit the happy couple just fine. 

The point, however, was that they would have been fine without him. He’d wanted to do something nice for them here, though, and in the end, it had been oddly satisfying to help bring all of the details together.

“I suppose it did give you a practice run for the future,” Bruce teased, and Dick found himself laughing again now, just a little flustered by the mere thought of it.

_The future._ He and Wally already had an apartment picked out - were in the process of getting utilities arranged, and were halfway through moving in - and the only thing that had stopped them from living there full time right now was the wedding. It had simply been easier to drag their feet and stay in the manor for a little longer before getting truly set up in their new home. It didn’t stop Wally from asking Dick what pet he wanted, if any, or when they could get their friends over for a housewarming party. 

Speaking of Wally.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned, he was blinded by a familiar smile. “Mind if I cut in, Mr. Gordon?”

“That’s Mr. _Wayne_ -Gordon,” Bruce corrected with a quiet chuckle. “Speaking of Jim, I should go and find him before he gets into too much trouble. You two enjoy yourselves.” He slipped away with one last warm smile, but Dick was, admittedly, too distracted to wave back at him.

Instead, he looped his arms around Wally’s neck with a grin, and he leaned in to peck the corner of his mouth. “What took you so long?”

“Roy was feeling chatty,” he said, his hands settling on Dick’s hips. “Hope you didn’t get too bored without me.”

“It was getting there.” Dick closed his eyes and touched his forehead against Wally’s temple, content to just idly sway back and forth in time to the music. Holding him felt like slotting two puzzle pieces together, clicking everything into place at last. Wally turned his head to kiss Dick’s hair, and he smiled against his cheek, indulging the bubbling warmth in his chest that had nothing to do with the champagne.

The music changed, shifting into something more upbeat, and Wally drew back just a fraction. He seemed almost nervous now, on edge somehow, but before Dick could ask, Wally answered.

He cleared his throat, and he tilted his head back towards the house. “You wanna get some air?”

It sounded like some kind of setup. Dick knew full well that Wally enjoyed the party atmosphere when it was there, and he’d happily mess around with his friends just to make them laugh when given the opportunity. For him to ask Dick if he wanted to get out of there - and without a hint of anything appropriately flirty to suggest it was for a quick hidden kiss in the corner…

Something was going on. Dick’s throat clicked as he swallowed.

“Sure,” he said. Wally smiled at him - and he could _see_ the nerves in it now, could _see_ the way Wally seemed to steel himself - and then caught his hand to lead him out of the crowd.

Wally pulled him around the corner of the manor itself, out of sight of the wedding party. They could still hear the music and the laughter from here, the clink of glasses as people refilled their drinks, but there was also the muted birdsong from the trees as the afternoon wore on. It was, admittedly, nice to step away from everyone for a moment, even though Dick hadn’t considered it just minutes ago. 

Wally stopped near the windows to the family kitchen, dark and quiet now while the hired caterers worked busily in the bigger one on the other side of the manor. He squeezed Dick’s fingers as he turned to face him, his lips parted-

And then he stopped. He looked like he was chewing on his words, turning them over and over in his head, almost like he wasn’t quite sure what to say.

Dick slipped his fingers up from his hand to his inner wrist, carefully pressing them against the thinner skin there. Wally’s pulse was hammering away, too quick even for his normal, and when Dick stepped closer and looked up at him, he saw other telltale signs: the quick dart of his tongue over his lips, the flicker of his gaze over Dick’s face, the restlessness in his feet as he bounced back and forth on his heels. 

There was definitely something to this. 

For one hysterical moment, he almost thought that Wally was about to propose. Dick’s first thought was to question why _now,_ why at someone _else’s_ wedding, but then the rest of him trembled with anticipation as Wally’s pulse spiked-

And then Wally glanced away, sucked in a quick breath. When he looked up, any jitters Dick had seen were gone, replaced by a silly, if flirty, smile. “You look really good,” he said on an exhale.

It wasn’t at all what Wally had come here to say, Dick knew that much.

He had tried his best not to pry into Wally’s surprise, the one that he’d been hinting at for months, but Dick also wasn’t a fool. It was nowhere near his birthday or their anniversary, for starters, and why else would Wally pull Dick to a secluded corner at a romantic event? They were well over ten years into their relationship. It made sense. He wanted it - they _both_ did.

But Dick let it go. If Wally had changed his mind right now, there was a reason for it, and Dick didn’t exactly have a ring on hand to do it himself.

_“You_ look good,” he shot back, sliding his hands up to Wally’s forearms. He leaned in, bumping his nose against Wally’s fondly. “So did you bring me over here for a secret makeout session because you couldn’t wait until later, or…?”

Wally laughed. The sound fluttered with something buried under the surface, but it quickly fled Dick’s mind when Wally pecked his lips. “Something like that,” he agreed, tucking his hands under Dick’s suit jacket to trace across his sides. “Nobody will miss us for a minute.”

“You sure about that?” Dick asked, amused. His back bumped against the walls of the manor, and he cast a quick glance back at the wedding reception; he could just about see the corners of a few tables from here, but nobody seemed to have noticed them slipping away in the first place. The only real problem would be those with sensitive hearing, and he could only hope that Clark wouldn’t rat him out to Bruce for a moment alone with his boyfriend.

Wally winked at him. “Very sure. So sure that I think we’ll even have time to check we still look presentable afterwards.”

Dick muffled his laugh in the next kiss, and for a moment, he forgot all about the little mystery he’d been presented with.

* * *

When they returned to the reception, the first thing that Dick noticed was Roy watching them from his spot next to Jason. There was a sort of sharp intensity to his gaze, focusing on Dick for a beat before it snapped to Wally. He raised a single eyebrow, and then seemed to wait.

Dick glanced at Wally, and was surprised to find him abruptly shaking his head. “What?”

Wally jumped. “Nothing,” he said too quickly, shooting Dick a warm smile. “Do you wanna dance? I feel like I owe you some dances.”

It was a distraction, plain and simple, but Dick let him have it. The party was in full swing by now, with all traces of slow classical music gone, replaced by the playlist Jason had put together. It was bouncy, fun, and appropriately full of songs most people would recognise, and Dick was delighted to see Bruce and Jim still laughing together at a corner of the dance floor as he and Wally wiggled together. 

For the most part, the reception ran itself. The dancing paused while Jim and Bruce went to claim the last slice of the cake, only to seemingly have the same idea and try to shove it at each other rather than actually eat it. It left them laughing and covered in crumbs, and Dick saw the flash of Tim’s camera as Jim swiped some off of Bruce’s cheek with his thumb. There was a bubble of laughter when Renee handed them some napkins to clean up, and as the crowd dispersed, Dick caught sight of Kon drifting over to tangle his fingers with Tim’s. If that wasn’t official confirmation, he didn’t know what was.

Naturally, Selina arrived late, long after the reception had reached its peak - and, surprisingly enough, she had a date, one who Dick knew instantly was just for show: Edward Nygma was beside her in a suit to match her beautiful emerald dress, and they swept across the garden to make their way to Jim and Bruce. Dick watched from afar, hiding his laugh behind a glass of water as they chatted to the happy couple in a perfectly friendly way; he saw the disgruntled twitch of Jim’s moustache, but judging by the way he didn’t toss them out of the manor, he found it amusing enough to have just a couple of the lighter villains in attendance.

Damian was the first to slip away back into the manor with a few of his Teen Titans trailing after him, presumably to sneak off and play video games without supervision. Jason wasn’t far behind; Dick caught his eye just as he ducked inside with his hand clasped in Roy’s, and he laughed at the way Jason mimed zipping his lips shut. Duly noted, Dick thought; he’d keep that little secret to himself, and he’d let Jason get the peace he so clearly wanted.

The real kicker was when Jim and Bruce tried to sneak away towards the end of the reception. Dick and Wally were caught up in talking to Barbara and the other remaining Titans - Donna, Lilith, and Garth had managed to snag a table for themselves, and they’d readily joined in to catch up - when there was a loud cheer from the direction of the manor. When Dick twisted in his chair, he saw Hal and Ollie whooping and clapping, and there were Bruce and Jim, frozen on the steps up to the back door. 

“Oh, holy shit,” Dick laughed quietly. The Titans cackled behind him, Garth slapping a hand on the table hard enough to make the lingering cutlery and plates rattle, as Bruce very calmly made a shooing motion at Hal and Ollie with little effect. It probably wasn’t helped by his blush.

“So much for sneaking off quietly,” Wally agreed, snickering. “They’re not gonna hear the end of it now.”

Barbara winced. “God, please don’t remind me. I really, _really_ don’t want to think about anything past the wedding itself.”

“Same here,” Dick sighed, turning back to face the table. “Hey, since this is basically just a party now, anyone wanna find something fun on Jason’s playlist?”

“You know,” Donna said, the corners of her mouth twitching, “I think Steve brought _Twister._ I’m just saying that I think we could get a pretty good game going between the six of us.”

Lilith clapped once with evident glee. “You’re _on,_ Donna. I’m a master of _Twister.”_

Garth planted his elbow on the table with a sigh, fondness written across his face as the pair stood to track down Steve. “We’re all goners,” he said, glancing over at the other three. “She isn’t lying, she’s ridiculously good at it.”

“I like a challenge,” Barbara replied, playfully cool, and Dick snickered as Garth shrugged as if to say _‘It’s your funeral’._

* * *

It was long after dark before Dick and Wally finally retired. The last remaining guests had stumbled to their bedrooms in the manor - or, in the case of the other Gotham residents, hailed a cab for home - and all was quiet. There wasn’t much to hear from Dick’s corridor anyway; it was too far from the guest rooms, and Bruce had been smart enough to give everyone plenty of space when picking out rooms for his children. It meant that he and Wally could lazily make their way down the corridor, hand in hand and trading kisses, until Dick fumbled for the doorhandle and they tripped inside, laughing.

Dick flicked on the lights and turned away to begin loosening his tie. His bed looked incredibly tempting right now - especially the thought of Wally in it - but most importantly, he wanted to shower first. _Twister_ had been intense.

“That was fun,” he admitted, tossing his tie over to his desk chair before starting on his jacket. “Way more fun than I was expecting.”

“I could’ve done without Lilith kicking my ass,” Wally said, and Dick snorted as he threw his jacket onto his quickly growing pile. “What? It’s been a while, I thought she might’ve gotten worse over the years.”

“We should play again at our housewarming party,” Dick said, grinning as he popped his shirt buttons through the holes. “Speaking of, when do you wanna do that? I think we could finish getting moved in this week, so we could always try for next Friday.”

He was halfway through shrugging his shirt off when he realised that Wally wasn’t next to him. He turned, confused, to find Wally standing by the door with such an expression of pure _love_ on his face that it shook Dick to his core. He hadn’t even been doing anything particularly special - unless Wally counted getting undressed, but it wasn’t anywhere close to the first time they’d done that around each other. 

Dick shifted on his feet, abruptly aware of his bare chest, and tilted his head. “Walls?”

“I love you,” Wally said, beaming at him, and _oh,_ there was something happening here, Dick realised, something that he had been entirely unaware of until now. “I love you _so_ much, Dick.”

“I love you, too,” Dick replied easily. “Walls, what...”

He trailed off as Wally stepped closer, and then- and then _sunk to one knee-_

“I had a whole speech planned out for this,” Wally admitted, laughing a little self-deprecatingly, “but I just… I forgot it all. You’re amazing, Dick, and I love you so, so much. I kind of want to wake up with you every morning and spend too much time hanging around in bed before we actually do anything for the day.” A laugh bubbled up in Dick’s throat, fizzing like the champagne he’d had earlier, and Wally winked up at him.

A crooked smile lingered on his face as he dipped his hand into an inside pocket of his jacket, and then there, in his palm, was a small, black box. Wally flipped open the lid, and a simple grey ring glinted at Dick from amongst the velvet.

Dick blinked rapidly, swallowed hard. Wally’s hair drooped over his eyes charmingly; he’d tamed it for the wedding, but it clearly hadn’t lasted long.

“Marry me?” he asked simply.

“Yes,” Dick exhaled. He dropped to his knees with Wally, clasping his hands in his own and dragging him in for a clumsy kiss. _“Yes,”_ he repeated, giddy now, damn near climbing into Wally’s lap right there on the floor just to get closer to him. They wobbled there, laughing as they almost overbalanced, but neither of them made any move to get up.

Wally pressed the ring onto Dick’s finger, and that last little puzzle piece slotted into place.


	10. 1 Month Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the last chapter of the last fic! I don't know what I'm going to do with my Tuesdays now that I'm not posting this weekly. I literally started this back in September of last year; that's a ridiculous timeframe to look back at. Really proud to have accomplished this, though! Probably the biggest thing I've written, if I count all three fics. 
> 
> I'm not going to be posting any alternate scenes straight away. I've only got one written for that, and while I have others planned out, I have a few other fics I'd like to work on as well. If there's any you know you'd like to see, please do let me know and I'll add them to my existing list! They mostly cover the first fic in the series so far, but I'll skim over the fics again to see what else catches my eye. Otherwise, it's up to you if there's anything in particular you'd like to see! When I do make a start, it'll be as a separate fic, so keep an eye on the series.
> 
> But thank you all so much for reading! If you made it all this way, thanks for coming along on this ride! <3
> 
> Batcest/incest shippers do not interact.

Sunlight peeked through the curtains, warming Dick’s cheeks where he dozed in bed. He squeezed his eyes shut a little tighter with a faint grunt, turned to bury his face further into the pillows. It felt like no time at all since he’d come in from patrol, even though it had to have been hours ago now; a faint ache had set into his shoulders and his thighs from all of the running and fighting. A hot shower was in order - at least, once he had control of his limbs.

He kept his back to the window as he pried his eyes open. The bed next to him was empty, though the sheets were still tossed back carelessly in the same way Wally always left them. There was a dent in his pillow, and if Dick peered far enough over the edge of the bed, then he could see that Wally’s sweats were indeed not where he’d left them on the floor last night. 

The door was ajar, just a little bit. There was a faint smell of bacon in the air. Dick slumped back into the pillows, smiling to himself as he nosed into the indent Wally had left on his pillow.

Their apartment was deliberately only a reasonable size. They did, of course, have access to Bruce’s fortune, but neither of them had wanted to dip into it if possible. In the end, it hadn’t really mattered; they’d found the perfect place to rent, one that was perfectly within their price range with all the bells and whistles they wanted - which, in the end, wasn’t much. A second bedroom was all the convincing they had needed to sign the lease.

Soft footsteps padded closer to the door. Dick was already smiling when Wally peered in; an answering grin spread across Wally’s face as he came over to the bed, perching on the edge and threading his fingers into Dick’s hair.

“Mm, morning,” Dick sighed, closing his eyes and tilting into his touch like a cat.

“Afternoon,” Wally teased. “There’s breakfast if you want it.”

“God, I love you.” Dick scooted closer just so he could toss an arm around Wally’s middle. He was warm and solid, and Dick’s palm fit perfectly against his side when it settled there. “Have I told you that recently?”

Wally shook with quiet laughter. “Remind me again? I don’t think I got it the first time.” 

Dick grunted as he propped himself up on his hands. Wally dropped his own to Dick’s back, tracing down to his hip as a cheeky smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I love you,” Dick repeated, pecking his cheek. “And I’ll love you even more if you show me the bacon.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to get out of bed for that.”

“You’re not gonna bring me breakfast in bed?”

“On our new sheets? Nope.” Wally kissed the corner of his mouth. He _tasted_ like bacon, damn it. “Come on, come get something to eat.”

Wally pulled away, gently tugging himself free from Dick’s grasp. He pouted as Wally stood there, as tempting as his breakfast with his shirtlessness and his floppy hair, and for a moment, Dick thoroughly considered ignoring his stomach as it growled at him. As if he knew exactly what he was thinking, Wally grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Okay,” Dick sighed, twisting to slide out of bed. “I’m up.”

“It’ll be worth it,” Wally promised. He lingered in the doorway, lounging against the frame as he waited for Dick, and the thought of dragging him back to bed crossed Dick’s mind once again. 

Maybe later, though. Neither of them were in any rush.

* * *

Dick’s phone pinged in his hand as he ate his breakfast. He scooped some eggs into his mouth as he tapped on the notification; it was for the family group chat he and Barbara had created all that time ago. It had seen a fair amount of use over the years, particularly when not all of them were at home in Gotham. More often than not, Damian messaged to subtly let them know that he missed them, or Roy stole Jason’s phone to text them something amusing. 

Recently, it had been a way for Bruce and Jim to share photos from their honeymoon.

The Paradise Resort had been transformed. It had always been a beautiful place, all stone and bright colours, but from what Dick had seen of it from the pictures, Bruce had done a number on it. Some rooms had been transformed due to a lack of staff - they couldn’t afford to hire people and trust that they’d keep things secret, not when this was now a Justice League property - but that only meant that there were a few more rooms to stay in now. 

The photos had been tame and sweet. There was Jim, relaxing by the pool with a book in his hands that he was actually reading this time; there was Bruce, dozing in a chair on their balcony, lulled off to sleep like a cat in the sunlight; there were some of the two of them, laughing together as they took over the restaurant’s kitchen to make their own dinner. They always received an appropriate mix of cooing and embarrassment in return, which Jim and Bruce would dutifully ignore - or, on occasion, they teased, just to really make all five of them squirm.

Five, because Barbara was part of their little clan now, legally speaking. She always had been anyway, back at that first moment her and Dick had met in school and become fast friends, thick as thieves as Batgirl and Robin, and siblings long before there had ever been any hint of anything between their fathers. There were plenty of jokes to be made about Bruce still acquiring more adopted kids in there, and Dick put the thought aside for later, when he could actually make it to his father’s face.

“Jim and Bruce are coming back today,” he said. He bumped his foot against Wally’s under the table, just to draw his attention from his own phone. “Wanna go visit when they get back?”

“Are they even gonna be taking any visitors?” Wally asked, raising his eyebrows. “It’s a long drive from Paradise.”

“It’s me,” Dick replied, flashing him a smile. “You know what Bruce is like about family, he can’t resist his own kids. Besides…” He lifted his left hand, wiggling his ring finger. “We’ve got some news to break.”

There hadn’t been time to tell Jim and Bruce about the engagement before they’d left for their honeymoon. They’d been gone by the time Dick and Wally woke the following morning - the reception had already run late into the evening, and, well, after the proposal they’d spent a good while _celebrating,_ so to speak - and while the rest of the family was aware, Dick had wanted to tell Jim and Bruce in person. He’d carefully kept the engagement ring out of view in any photos they sent back when showing off their new apartment, and Wally had done the same with his own matching one. 

Wally set his chin in his hand, grinning. “Bruce knew anyway, though.”

Dick blinked. “He knew?” There had been hints all along, of course - none of his brothers had been surprised to find out Wally was planning something, after all, but _this..._

“Yeah.” Wally ducked his head, cheeks flushing, as he added, “I told him about it that time you went on patrol. I… I was asking for permission to do it at the reception, but I chickened out of it last minute.”

“So you did it in my room instead?”

Wally shrugged, sheepish and sweet all in one. “It felt right.”

God, he _loved_ Wally. 

He knocked Wally’s foot with his own again to draw his gaze back up from the table. “He still doesn’t know you went through with it, though,” he reminded him. “You beat me to the punch, by the way. I was going to start planning a proposal as soon as the wedding was over.”

Wally’s face lit up. “You were?”

“Of _course_ I was.” He stretched his hand across the table, and Wally met him halfway to tangle their fingers together. “You know, given it’s been twelve years, I thought you’d have figured out by now that I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yeah, but…” Wally’s smile was somewhere bordering on goofy. He wiggled his fingers into the gaps between Dick’s, right where they belonged. “You could still do it, too. Just because I did doesn’t mean you can’t propose as well.”

Dick shook his head fondly and scraped up the last of his eggs onto his fork. “We’re already engaged, Walls.”

“Proposing is _fun,_ though. You should try it.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Good.” Satisfied, Wally looked back down at his phone again, though his hand stayed clasped in Dick’s. 

His heart raced with the possibilities; Dick hadn’t considered proposing as well, not when Wally had already comfortably sealed the deal, but… he wasn’t wrong. There was something to be said about preparing some sort of gesture for him, something to do for Wally even though he already knew what his answer would be. It was something to keep in mind, Dick thought. They hadn’t even thought about setting a wedding date yet, so there was certainly plenty of time.

Wally drummed his fingers against the back of Dick’s hand. “What time do you wanna head over?”

Dick shrugged. “Maybe this evening? I’m sure Alfred won’t mind a bigger dinner.”

“Alfred’s cooking and we don’t have to do the dishes? Deal.” Despite his words, Wally stood to sweep away Dick’s empty plate, dropping a kiss on his head as he went by. “We’ve got plenty of time to kill. Do you wanna watch a movie?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Dick teased. Wally’s fond laugh bounced back at him from the kitchen, and Dick smiled to himself as he relocated to the couch, intent on finding something to get more of those pure, joyful noises from Wally.

It wasn’t quite married bliss, not technically, but it was pretty damn close, Dick thought. If this what he had to look forward to, then he couldn’t wait.

* * *

Bruce wrapped him up in a tight hug as soon as he stepped over the threshold. He smelled warm and clean, almost like he’d just stepped out of the shower, which wasn’t that unthinkable after the long drive back to Gotham. He made a gesture behind Dick’s back, and then Wally pressed in behind him, laughing as Bruce gathered them both up in his arms.

“Bruce,” Dick huffed, amused and tapping at his shoulder. “C’mon, I’m getting squished here.”

“Let me have this,” Bruce replied, squeezing him tighter, because of course he did. “I’ve missed you all - yes, including you, Wally. It’s been a long four weeks without you all.”

There was a snort of laughter from behind Bruce, and Dick peeked over his shoulder to see Jim watching the three of them fondly. “I didn’t hear you complaining. In fact, I’m pretty sure I remember you enjoying the time off from everything.”

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t miss them.” Bruce finally released them, but not before he ruffled Dick’s hair. He reached up to pat it down again; if he was going to tell his father about his engagement, he wanted to look decent while he did it.

But then there was the big question: when was the right moment? Dick watched as Jim came up to Bruce’s side, and even when they just stood next to each other, the connection was obvious; they were like two magnets, pulling on each other without ever needing to touch. In all honesty, Dick felt the same way about Wally. He could feel him standing just behind him, feel the warmth that always radiated off of him, and it took everything that Dick had not to just lean back against him. He’d grown so used to being able to do that whenever he wanted in the privacy of their own apartment that it felt a little odd to restrain himself now.

He didn’t want to wait, though.

“So,” Jim said, turning to shoot them a smile, “what did we miss while we were gone? Anything city-threatening?”

“Nah.” Dick shrugged lazily. “It was pretty quiet, actually. Nothing super exciting.” He glanced at Wally, and he found him already grinning. “Well, nothing exciting with the villains, anyway.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, and Dick watched as he gave them a quick once over, as if checking for any injuries, only to pause on Dick’s hand - his arms were loosely folded, and the ring peeked out just before it vanished under his other arm. It was enough to catch the light, though, enough to bounce off of the silvery grey metal. He watched, amused, as he looked beyond him to stare at Wally instead - Wally, who simply raised his left hand and wiggled his fingers to show off his own ring with a grin.

“Surprise,” Wally said.

Dick puffed out a breath as he was swept up in Bruce’s arms again, but he laughed as he hugged him back. “Congratulations,” Bruce said. Dick could hear the smile in his voice, and he buried his face in his father’s shoulder to hide just how wide his own was. “When did that happen? When we left, I thought-”

“I did it after the reception,” Wally admitted. His sneakers shifted over the tile, almost like he was shuffling on his feet self-consciously. “I decided not to do it during the party after all, but it was close enough.”

“Does everyone else know already?” Jim asked.

Gently, Dick pried himself out of Bruce’s grip, just so he could answer. “Yeah,” he chuckled. “They knew the morning after. We just wanted to tell you guys in person.”

“Well, shit.” Jim laughed. He clapped Dick on the shoulder, and then offered Wally his hand to shake. Dick tried not to snort as Wally eyed it, surprised, and then took it. “Congrats, you two. Have you picked a date yet, made any preparations?”

“Not a thing.” Wally grinned and slung an arm around Dick’s shoulders. “If it took us this long to get to proposing, I don’t think waiting on the wedding will hurt.”

“Maybe before we’re thirty, though,” Dick added. Wally winked.

That gave them a good couple of years to plan things out, which was just fine by Dick. After the hassle of organising someone else’s wedding for the better part of the year, Dick was looking forward to taking his time with his own. There were things he already knew he wanted, things he knew _Wally_ wanted, but they could wait. It had been a very comfortably deliberate decision to hold off on cementing a date just yet.

Besides, if it had been that difficult to arrange just _one_ day off for the superhero community Dick couldn’t imagine how difficult it was going to be to do it for a second time so soon. Between the two of them, they had plenty of people who would want an invite. Before now, Dick had always considered it a blessing to be so well-liked by their colleagues, but now the thought was just plain daunting.

Then again, at least they wouldn’t have many, if any, normal citizens to invite. If that was the tradeoff, then Dick was looking forward to a perfectly super wedding one day.

* * *

Dinner was, naturally, a big affair. With the whole family home, Alfred was apparently determined to pull out all of the stops, and pull them out he did; there were plates upon plates of vegetables, a couple of beautifully roasted chickens, and more than enough laughter to go around. 

Jason was home, of course, and he’d brought Roy with him, as he often did these days whenever he visited Gotham. Roy grinned when he saw Dick and Wally, and he dragged them into a round of congratulatory hugging and back-slapping as soon as they were close enough. Behind him, Jason looked on, amused and, to Dick’s surprise, openly fond. When Dick caught his eye, he gave him a lazy wave, and Dick did the same in return under Roy’s arm.

To Dick’s delight, Kon was also here, planted in a seat next to Tim, and Dick was pretty sure that they were holding hands under the table. He’d never seen Tim look so quietly happy; it was a subtle thing, something hidden in the corners of his face, but it was as radiant as the sun itself. He shared some small bit of that sunlight with Dick when he smiled at him, and it lodged itself firmly in Dick’s chest to make a home there.

Even Damian was less frosty than usual - although, he’d never been truly frosty with Dick. He deigned to accept a hug from Dick, tucking his face in against his chest for a quick moment before he stepped away again with a nod and a playful poke about how he needed to spend more time at the manor. Obviously, Titus was missing him, even if the rest of them could carry on as normal.

Dick met Barbara halfway for her offered hug, scooping her off of her feet for a moment just to hear her laugh. She smacked at his shoulders with her giggles, demanding that he put her down, turning an amused glare on Wally as if he’d help, only to wriggle free herself moments later. She called Dick an asshole under her breath, and Dick grinned, pleased with his work.

And then there was Alfred. He waited his turn patiently, a kind smile on his face as he observed his family, and only once Dick had done the rounds did he open his arms for him. Dick folded himself in against Alfred’s chest, tucked his cheek into his shoulder, and delighted in the familiar smell of whatever cologne it was that Alfred wore. Quietly, Alfred welcomed him home, and Dick squeezed him around the middle.

In this one moment, he was truly, deeply glad that he’d asked Wally if they could pick a place in Gotham. Dick had always valued his independence away from his family - it was why he’d chosen Blüdhaven all of those years ago - but he also loved too hard to shrug people off. Even when he and Bruce had been at each other’s throats the most, Dick hadn’t been able to bear the thought of snapping that thread entirely; visiting the manor rather than living there full time had lessened those tensions, made it easier to cool off and wait for the resolution. He couldn’t imagine not having some tie to his family. 

He and Wally ended up staying the night. They didn’t bother to go home for a change of clothes, not when they could just do so in the morning. Instead, they tucked themselves into their usual spot in the living room with Barbara to round off their couch, and Dick watched with some amusement as Kon and Roy tried to find their spots in the admittedly very full seating plan. He stifled his snort as Bruce watched with a look on his face that said _‘I need to get another couch’_ or, possibly, _‘My children need to stop bringing home plus ones’._ It was hard to tell which it was.

Wally tucked his arm around him and kissed the side of his head. Dick leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for just a moment to indulge in it. When Barbara poked his knee teasingly, Dick knocked his knee back against hers with a smile, determined to ignore her in favour of enjoying the touch from his boyfriend - no, his _fiancé._

“Who’s picking?” Roy asked. Dick opened his eyes again, and dissolved into quiet laughter when he saw him sprawled across Jason’s lap; his brother looked faintly disgruntled by the result, but curled an arm around Roy anyway to make sure he didn’t slide off. That was one way of figuring out the space problem, Dick supposed.

“I think,” Bruce said, scooping up the remote, “it’s down to me and Jim.”

“Why?” Damian demanded, squirming under Bruce’s arm to get a better look at his face. “You’ve had _weeks_ to choose what to watch on your own television.”

“And now that we’re back home, we’re back in the rotation,” Bruce said, passing the remote over to Jim. “There you go.”

Jim took it, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he switched the TV on. “What’re feeling? Action? Comedy?”

“Action,” Kon said.

“Both!” Wally hollered.

“Wally was loudest,” Jim said, chuckling as he searched Netflix. “A funny action movie it is.”

Dick stifled his snickers again as Wally shot Kon a wink. “That’s how you get heard in this house,” he heard him saying. “Trust me.”

“That’s not it at all,” Tim muttered back.

“Trust me,” Wally repeated, sinking back into Dick’s side. “Twelve years of experience, dude.”

Twelve years. Dick turned to kiss Wally’s cheek as Alfred switched off the lights on his way to his seat. The bickering went silent, replaced by the soft crunching of snacks or the occasional quiet laugh at whatever happened on screen. 

Twelve years, he thought again, with many more to come. Dick basked in the joy in the room, expanding to fill it like a bubble that simply wouldn’t pop, and wished that he could bottle up this feeling to keep forever. Then again, there wasn’t much need to save it when movie nights were still a regular ritual, one that kept them coming back when they could, just to have another taste of what it might be like to be a normal family, untroubled by their duties to the city. Home with Wally was a paradise unlike any other, but this held a special place in Dick’s heart, grasped a small part of him that soothed his quiet desire to put down roots with the people who knew him best even as he kept moving.

For now, though, for the next two and a half hours, they were just a patchwork family, found and pieced together, with their own peaceful corner of the world. There would no doubt be battles waiting beyond the walls of the manor, but they would wait, just for the moment.


End file.
